All Is Fair
by Paper Pearls
Summary: All is fair in love and war. In the midst of the conflict with Grindelwald during the 1940s, will Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall find love? Set during Minerva's seventh year, with Albus as a professor. Please review. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fanfiction, and hopefully it is up to scratch. Please let me know what you think and I'll be sure to take your advice on board. I love the MM/AD ship and decided to write my own set during Minerva's last year at Hogwarts. If Minerva's student status offends you then please stop reading now. The age of consent in the UK is 16, and by her seventh year Minerva ought to be 17, so by British standards (wizarding and muggle) everything is Kosher.**

****

Studious by nature, Minerva McGonagall was glad to be back at Hogwarts. She loved her father dearly and enjoyed seeing him during holidays, but it was high time to be learning once more. Minerva was beginning her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, studying NEWT Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and most importantly of all Transfigurations- although she excelled at all of her subjects, this was Minerva's forte. She reflected that she could not be luckier to have such a skilled mentor as Professor Albus Dumbledore who had offered to take her on as his apprentice. Minerva was still reeling from this development.

_Minerva sat at the table opposite her father about to press her point about the foolishness of the Minister's latest actions against Grindelwald. In her enthusiasm for the subject, she had failed to realise that Murdoch McGonagall was teasing her. However, the response she had been formulating was lost as a familiar owl flew through the gable window and landed by her orange juice. It had hooted as though in amusement, drawing Minerva out of her surprised reverie and prompting her to untie the letter._

"_I could swear that was Albus Dumbledore's owl." Intrigued, Murdoch regarded his only child_

"_Mmm, yes." Minerva unravelled the parchment, stroking the regal looking owl behind its ears with a familiarity that suggested she had done so many times. "Mercury." She continued petting the head of the bird absently and did not notice her father's eyebrows raise in a gesture that she had inherited._

"_Well? What does it say, Min?" He couldn't keep the curiosity from his voice, nor could he resist using her childhood nickname._

"_Erva." She looked over the parchment, a smile tugging at the corner of her lip. "You should know, father, it was you that named me."_

"_Don't tease me! You're a talented girl, Min__**erva**__, and he must have spotted your skills."_

"'_Miss McGonagall,_

_Your assistance throughout the previous term has been invaluable, benefitting both myself and the lower years of transfigurations classes. It has come to my attention both through your exceptionally advanced work in my class and also your aptitude for passing on your considerable knowledge that you have a natural flair for transfigurations. Therefore I wish to offer you an apprenticeship, which should you choose to accept will result in your becoming a master upon the completion of our tenure-' He can't be serious, Da?"_

_Murdoch's face shone with pride. This was all he had dreamed of for Minerva and more._

"_Of course he is, and if he hadn't made this kind of offer he'd have been a bloody fool!" Murdoch drank from his mug of coffee, a satisfied smile around his mouth._

"_Father!" Minerva admonished him, her stern expression not quite reaching her eyes._

"_Your mother would have been so proud, Min." He cleared his throat. "Keep reading."_

"'_You are under no obligation to accept, and will be busy enough as things stand with your studies and now, as Armando wishes me to inform you, Head Girl duties. Please use the remainder of your Summer to consider my offer carefully, and we will speak after the welcoming feast. Enjoy your holiday immensely, and refrain from working too hard!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore'"_

Xiomara Hooch, her closest friend dug Minerva in the ribs none too gently. Lost in her thoughts, Minerva was surprised by the emphatic prodding. Guilt washed over Minerva as she noticed that Headmaster Dippet was still speaking from the High Table.

"And finally, would all pupils please give a hand to our new Head Boy, Mr Fabian Gilchrist," cheers rose along with applause, particularly from the Ravenclaw table as Fabian stood. He smiled shyly, and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair "...and our Head Girl, Miss Minerva McGonagall." A deafening roar emanated from the Gryffindor table, and several people patted her back as Minerva stood. From his seat by the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore tipped his goblet to Minerva, his electric blue eyes meeting her own.

After she had sat once more on the bench, the meal passed in a blur for Minerva. Distractedly, she responded to the congratulations of people around her. Xiomara looked as happy as Minerva felt, and towards the end of dessert she reminded Minerva; "You remember that you need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about..." her voice lowered dramatically, "the thing." Minerva laughed at the antics of her quidditch obsessed friend.

"I'm hardly likely to have forgotten, Xiomara."

"Yes well, I was just checking." She returned to the remainder of her ice cream, pretending to pout. As she caught Minerva's eye, they both burst into laughter.

****

Shivering slightly, Minerva knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. The resounding 'bang' echoed through the corridors, empty of the younger students she had spent the past half hour guiding to the correct dormitories. The oak door swung open, revealing Albus Dumbledore. The intricate patterns of gold stitching on the deep purple material of his robes was characteristic of his quirky style of dressing, making him appear both dignified and eccentric.

"Minerva, come in." He stepped to the side, allowing her entry. "It is a pleasure to see you again. I trust your Summer was pleasurable?" Before she could answer, he continued; "Merlin's beard, you're freezing. Let's go and sit in my living room where you'll be warmer by the fire." She had missed this easy familiarity with him during the holiday. Never having seen his private quarters, Minerva was eager to see the place where her friend and mentor resided. She followed him through a door behind his desk and took in her new surroundings eagerly.

"Sit down by the fire." She complied, easing herself into a comfortable armchair. "Now, my dear, I haven't allowed you to get a word in edgeways. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you Professor. It's good to be back at Hogwarts. Are all of these yours?" Minerva's emerald eyes sparkled with barely contained glee as she gestured to the hundreds of books shelved and covering the walls of the expansive room. His lips twitched in amusement.

"Why yes. You truly are Murdoch's daughter." The professor watched as Minerva blushed at the compliment, aware not for the first time of how attractive she was.

"Your collection is very impressive." Her own ancestral home housed a library broadly ranged and extensive in its content, but there were spines emblazoned with titles even she had never heard of.

"Thank you, Minerva. Doubtless you'll manage to work your way through it before Christmas. Now, have you reached a decision about becoming my apprentice?"

"Yes!" She responded zealously almost before he had finished the sentence. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in surprise; it wasn't often Minerva spoke with such a degree of excitement. "That is to say, I'd be honoured, sir."

"Very good, although the privilege is all mine- minds like yours are to be cultivated, Minerva." It was true that she was indeed prodigiously talented in his field, and Albus felt confident that she was the perfect choice.

She blushed once again, and there was a momentary lull in the conversation during which Minerva noticed the flecks of silver though his short titian hair glowed luminous in the firelight. His magical aura was tangible, and it really was astonishing to her that such a powerful wizard had selected her to be his apprentice.

"Do you have any questions you wish to ask me?" He recalled pestering his own mentor with a constant stream of queries when Nicholas had first taken him on and smiled wistfully.

"Yes sir. When do we begin?" Minerva watched as Dumbledore's smile became a fully fledged grin. It seemed that he was every bit as enthusiastic as she was.

****

Exhaustion was evident as the usually graceful Minerva slumped into the canopy bed. It was a good thing she no longer shared a room with other girls, as the late arrivals from of patrolling and working with Professor Dumbledore would be sure to wake them. Pulling up the feather duvet, Minerva burrowed into the mattress and reflected upon her evening. They had decided that first of all Minerva would work on continuous transfigurations every other evening; she could not wait.

If she hadn't promised to help with the first and second year classes tomorrow, Minerva would have stayed awake to begin reading the books he had given her. However the younger children were the most exuberant and she'd be no use to him half asleep. Also, she had Defence in the morning, and there was no way Alastor Moody was getting the better of her. As thoughts of the impending day slid through Minerva's mind, sleep overtook her.

****

**Well, that was the first chapter. I hope that it was good. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to **_**minerva's-kitten**_** and **_**Miss Deed**_** for my first reviews. The warm fuzzy feeling is much appreciated in Autumnal Scotland. Chapter two is dedicated to you both.**

****

Minerva McGonagall finished braiding her long raven hair, regarding herself in the mirror. Since she had begun helping Professor Dumbledore with his younger classes, she had taken to tying her hair back in an effort to bolster her newly acquired air of authority. The Head Girl badge pinned firmly beside the Gryffindor crest on her outer robes certainly helped, Minerva noted. There came an urgent tapping from the direction of the door. She crossed the room and pulled back the disgruntled portrait of Boadicea to reveal a sheepish Xiomara and Poppy Pomfrey.

"Sorry, Ma'am." She turned to face her friends. "The password is '_Icarus_'."

"This is amazing, Min!" Xiomara walked into the room and examined the desk, wardrobe, bureau and en suite bathroom belonging to the Head Girl. She completely bypassed the bookshelves which Minerva supposed rather humble compared to her Professor's extensive archive.

"It is, and you deserve it all! Congratulations, Minerva." Poppy presented Minerva with a parcel from her bag, wrapped neatly in yellow paper. The colouring was perhaps s subtle reminder of Poppy's own house. The girls sat on the bed and watched as Minerva unwrapped the gift. It was a beautiful peacock feather quill nestled in the velvet lining of a slender box, "For writing all of your notes during your apprenticeship."

"Thank you so much, Poppy." Minerva was delighted by this unexpected gift. It was practical and suited to her personal tastes.

"Oh, yeah- here you go, Min." Xiomara produced a strangely shaped package, perhaps not so neatly wrapped as the first. She tousled her hair nervously as was her custom. Tearing the paper, Minerva revealed a large bottle of perfume. She sprayed her wrist experimentally and inhaled.

"Hmm: lavender. This is wonderful. Thank you both so much!" Both of her friends were surprised when the normally reserved Minerva engulfed them both in a brief hug. "I have such good friends," Minerva placed the bottle on her bureau and tucked the quill into the appropriate compartment of her book bag. It was in high spirits that the three friends made their way to breakfast.

****

Alastor Moody sat between Xiomara Hooch and Minerva McGonagall in the front row of the classroom. Much to the amusement of Xiomara, he had his parchment out and quill poised, books stacked in a perfect pile. He was clearly determined to create a good impression with their new teacher for his favourite subject.

"Bloody hell, you're getting as bad as Minerva with all these books. Do you prefer theory to practical now, Alastor?" Xiomara giggled as both he and Minerva frowned, enjoying teasing her friends.

"Xiomara, if you had listened to Professor Lancey you would have been able to follow the first rule of defence against an enemy and deduced a behavioural pattern. If we impress him in the first half hour, we spend the rest of the _double period_ duelling!" His dark blue eyes showed a zeal for the subject at hand.

"Professor Lancey is an enemy?" Minerva turned and feigned shock. "The legendary auror, not to mention your idol in all things an enemy?"

"Says little miss apprentice!" He shot back the rejoinder with a teasing wink.

"Alastor, you forgot about the second rule of defence." Before he could retort, Xiomara pushed on. "Not to be a total stalker and drool over the oh-so muscular and toned Professor Lancey." Alastor was silent, as was the rest of the class. Xiomara pressed her advantage, oblivious. "Ooooh Lancey, your body is fantastic-"

"I thank you, Miss Hooch, for your _oh-so_ accurate description of my personage. It is reassuring to know that I- what do you young people say- ah yes, that I still have it." The class snickered as the aged auror moved from the back of the room to the dais. Xiomara blanched. "I suggest that you keep those keen eyes on the snitch and leave the important observations to Mr Moody here." Alastor poked his tongue out at Xiomara as Lancey's back was turned. "And Mr Moody, don't get cocky." Xiomara elbowed him. "That is when the enemy strikes." Lancey turned to face the class. "Now, what have we learned from the display between r Moody and Miss Hooch?" He absently ran a finger along the scar on his neck. Several hands rose. "Miss Fawcett?"

"To just go on a date; bickering can be embarrassing." Lancey, to his credit, did not laugh, retaining his stoic demeanour.

"Perhaps, Miss Fawcett, you are right. What I was aiming for was constant vigilance. Miss Hooch learned to keep her surroundings in sight, and Mr Moody learned never to take his eye from a potential threat. Now, push the desks against the wall. You have succeeded in amusing me, if not impressing." Minerva smiled to herself as her two friends wore identical frowns.

****

By the end of charms class Minerva was thoroughly exasperated by the sulking of her two friends. Occasions such as this that made Minerva more comfortable surrounded by books than people; even her friends. As an only child she was not accustomed to the antics of her peers, nor would she ever be. It was for this reason that Albus Dumbledore encountered her in the library, engrossed in her studies and surrounded by what appeared to be a barricade of books. So absorbed was she in the task at hand that she failed to notice him standing behind her. A shaft of sunlight illuminated the motes of dust floating around the witch. After several seconds had passed, Minerva's hand still flying furiously across the parchment, the Professor felt that he ought to make his presence known.

"Eh-hem." He cleared his throat, folding his hands. Minerva jerked upright, not turning around as she blotted the spatter of ink across the essay. "I am sorry, Miss McGonagall. I hadn't meant to interrupt." She looked at him, green eyes wide. "May I join you?"

"Yes of course!" She flicked her wand and the chair opposite vacated itself as the tomes made their way into a precariously high pyramid. Dumbledore sat, regarding his apprentice seriously.

"Miss McGonagall, I was informed by Mr Moody that you could be found in the library and warned that I could approach you at my own peril." His eyes sparkled with mirth. "What on earth could have provoked that nature of response?" The teasing tone vanished. "Is there anything that you wish to tell me?" Minerva's green eyes became guarded, the concern in his piercing blue eyes making her awkward. She toyed with her braid, stalling. "Anything at all, Minerva?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to helping with the second years this afternoon." And she wasn't lying. Her countenance brightened significantly at the prospect of assisting in her favourite class. It felt wonderful, passing on her knowledge to minds to eager so open to learning. After a brief pause during which something unrecognisable to Minerva flitted across his sculpted features, the professor continued.

"I understand that you and Mr Gilchrist will be addressing the prefects and representatives of various associations this evening before patrolling the corridors. If you are amenable I propose that after the first year class you remain behind until dinner. We will begin your instruction, assuming that the children haven't worn us out completely." It was a strenuous way to begin, but Albus knew that Minerva's hunger to progress in the apprenticeship matched his own.

"Professor, that suits me perfectly." Minerva rested her chin on a hand. Her tapering fingers curled around her cheek.

"Minerva, I do believe that if I told you that our lesson was to be on Mars it would suit you perfectly."

"Well, the moon strikes me as a more convenient location." He laughed. "There's no war on the moon, which compensates considerably for the weaker gravitational pull."

"Oh, Minerva." Albus Dumbledore sighed. He was relieved that she had decided to share her concerns with him. Minerva's mother, the natural confidante of a young woman, had died five years ago. She fretted constantly about the phenomenal stress her father's post as an Unspeakable caused him, especially since the death of her mother, and was unwilling to add to his worries. She was not open about her fears with her friends, which was why as their friendship grew, Albus Dumbledore encouraged the spirited witch to share her burdens with him.

"It's like Alastor and Xiomara have forgotten about it. Grindelwald is out there, and they continue as if nothing were amiss." Contrition crept into her expression. "I'm sorry, sir. With your role in this war you know that better than anyone. I just wish that I could do something to help."

"Perhaps Mr Moody and Miss Hooch are more accepting of their situations and are unwilling to let the war interfere with their lives. You're young, Minerva. Enjoy yourself and try to worry less." He briefly squeezed the hand that rested on the table. The bell announcing lunch resonated. "Now it is time for you to eat. I shall see you after lunch." He rose, the mauve robes flaring out as the professor strode towards the exit.

Flexing her hand experimentally, Minerva waited for the substantial heat it emitted to abate. It still looked the same; pale, long and thin, but felt unlike the limb to which Minerva was accustomed. Shaking her head, Minerva stood. With another expert flick of her wand, the books made their way back onto the shelves. She made her way to lunch, determined to follow Professor Dumbledore's advice and relax with her friends.

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I hope that you continue to enjoy "All Is Fair". This chapter is dedicated to **_**Goddess McG**_**, the first person to subscribe to alerts.**

****

Minerva McGonagall sank to the floor as the door slammed shut. Her back rested against Professor Dumbledore's desk. She closed her eyes and relished the sensation of the September sun warming her face. She was utterly exhausted. Strains of the children bustling through the corridor could be heard as she stretched out her legs, as could somebody else.

"Minerva?" She could _hear_ the twinkle in his eyes. With a supreme effort, she opened her eyes. "Minerva, are you quite well?" Listlessly she tapped the toes of her polished boots together in a perfect right angle.

"Mmm." She heard him move from behind her and a large hand entered her field of vision. There was a signet ring on the smallest finger. Minerva grabbed his hand, surprised by his strength as he pulled her to her feet. "How do you all manage? The professors, I mean." He removed his hand, placing it on the small of her back and guided her towards the door she knew led to his office and personal chambers. Minerva wondered what it would be like to lean against her Professor, to have him hold her. Using every trace of her inner strength, she pulled away from him as he opened the door for her. Minerva made an interested sounding noise as she caught the tail end of his response, trying not to think about her impulse to press against her mentor.

"My poor dear, I'm afraid I've worn you out." They took the same seats as the night before. "Hopefully afternoon tea will revive you. Dora?" Minerva looked up sharply as a sharp '_crack'_ announced the appearance of a small house elf. "A plate of scones and a pot of tea please, Dora." The elf vanished, and moments later the requested food appeared on the table between Minerva and her professor.

"How did you know what my favourite snack is?" Dumbledore looked up as he spread a scone with blackcurrant jam.

"As Mr Moody says, I have deduced a behavioural pattern. I am told that the first rule of defence is applicable for apprentices as well as enemies." Minerva reached forward for a scone and was surprised as Professor Dumbledore pushed the china plate into her hand. "Eat, Minerva." Until she bit into the soft, warm scone Minerva hadn't realised just how hungry she was. They ate in companionable silence, sipping at the tea.

"Thank you, sir." Minerva felt much better and considerably warmer. A cup of tea cured most things, just as her grandmother was rumoured to have maintained.

"You're quite welcome, Minerva. Now are you ready to begin?" Albus couldn't help but smile as she nodded enthusiastically, draining the last of her tea and placing the cup back onto the tray. He decided to ask about a broad range of subjects in order to gain a better understanding of Minerva's opinions. They worked together in a pleasant environment, both enjoying the subject and enjoying having the company someone who shared the same passion.

After three hours of intense work, Albus Dumbledore had reluctantly decided to end his first session with his apprentice. He was delighted that Minerva had accepted his offer and during those three hours she had exceeded even his expectations with her intelligent and provocative questions on the theory behind continuous transfigurations.

"Minerva, your work this evening has been exceptional. There are professionals who wouldn't have raised such questions on Morgan's laws." The girl ducked her head as she put each of the books he had given her into her bag. "You're a brilliant young witch."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, this really is the most fantastic opportunity. Goodnight." And suddenly she was gone, the door closing behind her. Albus sat frowning in confusion, his mouth still slightly open. As though terrified by the prospect of his praise, Minerva fled the room almost before he had finished saying "Until Wednesday, Miss McGonagall."

****

Their sessions continued in a similar fashion until the weekend. Professor Dumbledore had arranged with Minerva that they would work together on Saturdays, giving her the remainder of the weekend to devote to assignments and essays. Her first week back at Hogwarts had been busy yet immensely enjoyable and Minerva's work with Professor Dumbledore had been an amazing experience so far. The wizard was almost infinitely knowledgeable, or so it seemed. As far as she was concerned, he deserved his legendary reputation- a reputation which had not inflated his ego.

She dreaded the day he would realise she was just plain Minerva McGonagall; studious, well read and perhaps more powerful than the average witch or wizard, but nothing exceptional. There would be academics from all corners of the globe that had read his publications and would be desperate for this opportunity, and the young witch couldn't shake the suspicion that some of them would be more deserving of her apprenticeship.

Refusing to allow herself any more time to wallow in self pity, Minerva slipped out of bed and began to prepare for the day. Until Dumbledore realised how highly sought his private tutelage was, she would make the most of it.

****

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, watching Mercury fly through his open window. Minister Havisham had grievously miscalculated the positioning of Grindelwald's next attack and the consequences had been grave as a result. Albus had known that the village in Kent was the obvious target but had allowed Havisham to talk him around to his way of thinking. Well, the proof had been in the pudding, and also the Daily Prophet. The result was that Havisham was leaning more heavily than ever on him for advice.

Minerva would be here soon. He couldn't continue with this train of thought; an apprentice required the full attention of their master. Albus had watched her reactions closely and could only surmise from her hasty exits that something was bothering her. When he had apprenticed under Nicholas Flammel their time together had always ended with an evaluation of his performance, usually positive, followed by relaxed conversation. They were still very close and Albus often sought advice from his mentor. He had written after Friday's session to ask what could have motivated Minerva's strange behaviour, mentioning that he had shared a good rapport with her since his arrival in her fifth year. He described what could only be described as his friendship with the young witch and his surprise that instead of their bond being strengthened by the new dynamic of their relationship, it had all gone rather pear shaped. The hearth burst into flames, distracting him, and there sat the head of Nicholas Flammel.

"Nicholas! What a delightful surprise." The nicety was not returned but then he hadn't expected it to be. This was not because Flammel was in any way rude, but the eccentric scholar's manner had only grown increasingly strange, brusque and abrupt with age. A man of few words, Flammel got straight to the point.

"Tell me, my boy, what differs between your apprenticeship with me and Minerva's apprenticeship with you?" Albus frowned slightly. Nicholas hadn't posed a question of this difficulty to him in over thirty years.

"She's a year or two younger than I was, but I felt that she was definitely ready to progress." Albus moved to sit in the armchair facing the fire and watched as Flammel rolled his eyes in a familiar gesture that told him he wasn't thinking hard enough.

"Yes, yes, you've told me several times about your Minerva and it sounds like the girl has quite some skill. However, she is a young _woman_." Albus was confused now. He knew that his mentor was not foolish enough to believe that either gender was magically inferior or superior to the other.

"That makes her no less capable-"

"I know that, my boy, believe me Pernelle still gets the better of me- I digress. Minerva is a young woman spending several hours a week alone with her professor. Her _male_ professor who is, I'd imagine, singing her praises if she's half the witch you've made her out to be." Nicholas coughed awkwardly.

_Oh_. Albus' face was the perfect picture of surprise; he had never considered this aspect of his relationship with Minerva. Their friendship felt natural and easy to him, and Albus had made the assumption that she felt the same way in his company. It was, i hindsight, rather foolish of him.

"Now we both know you'd do nothing inappropriate, my boy, but have you actual spoken to your Miss McGonagall about this?" He shook his head, speech still beyond him. "Then do. Goodbye Albus." As suddenly as they had arrived, the flames vanished, taking Nicholas with them.

Whenever he recalled that particular morning, Albus Dumbledore never could recall for how long it was that he sat unmoving. His brain could barely process what Nicholas had suggested. Surely Minerva didn't think _that_ of him. It was undeniable that she was a beautiful young woman with poise rarely found in one so young, but he would never do anything to hurt her, nor had he entertained any thoughts of that nature about her. Speak of the devil; he felt her presence disturbing his wards. Albus Dumbledore rose to greet her with more trepidation than ever before.

****

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to **_**minerva's-kitten**_**, **_**Goddess McG**_** and **_**David Fishwick**_**for their reviews, all of which gave me a happy feeling. I recommend listening to KT Tunstall's phenomenal song "The Beauty of Uncertainty" from the 'MMAD' onwards.**

****

Minerva McGonagall waited outside Professor Dumbledore's office. He hadn't specified what she was supposed to wear; uniform or casual clothing? She had opted for the smart-casual option of a pinstriped waist-coat over a pastel green blouse, with matching pinstriped slacks. As there were no first or second years to whom she needed to continue to appear as an authority figure, Minerva had dispensed of her bun and tied her hair in a ponytail. Growing impatient, she blew her bangs from the sides of her angular face. Finally the door swung open to reveal Albus Dumbledore, but he did not greet her with the relish with which she was accustomed. .

"Good morning Miss McGonagall." He stood aside to allow her entry. Straight away Minerva noticed that he had returned to formal address- Professor Dumbledore normally referred to her by her given name, which she rather liked. She pursed her lips in confused and sat down when invited to.

"My name is Minerva, Professor." She didn't miss a trick, he noted. Albus decided to change his tactics and be direct with her, because there was no other way when dealing with a wit like his apprentice's.

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore ran a hand through his hair and sighed, unusually inarticulate. He had no idea how to begin a conversation of this nature.

"Are you quite well, sir?" Confusion gave way to concern as Minerva peered at him intently, her deep green eyes scanning Albus' features for any sign of illness. He noticed her scrutiny and was touched.

"Yes, of course." A single, perfectly arched eyebrow rose in response. Albus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose- he didn't need sight to know that that second dark eyebrow had joined the first. "Miss- Minerva, I must be frank. During our evenings together I have noticed that you become somewhat agitated whenever I compliment your work. I can assure you that your efforts are worthy of my praise, meaning that I have no ulterior motive." Her face was blank. Dumbledore was at a loss as to how he was supposed to interpret that. "Meaning I have no intention of making inappropriate advances." The books Minerva had been in the process of levitating onto the table stopped dead in the air, the topmost sliding from the pile and hitting the floor. She blinked owlishly. "Should you so wish I can pass on a reference to any number of Transfigurations Mistresses, all of whom would be willing to take you on as an apprentice." At this point he was focussing on her left shoulder, unable to make eye contact.

"But I'm _your_ apprentice." Outrage shone from Minerva's eyes, her temper flaring. "How dare you suggest that I could think such a malicious thing of you; it's insulting to us both. Professor, I don't understand why you're telling me this. That this could be an elaborate plot to seduce me-" she snorted. Anger had largely been replaced by amusement, " -hadn't actually cross my mind. It must have occurred to you by now that I trust you with things I wouldn't have considered sharing with most people. I feel safe with you." That was a huge relief to Albus, but he was still at a loss.

"Then what is it that I've done to make you so skittish, Minerva? Trust between a master and an apprentice is crucial in every regard." During her characteristic pause he was struck by a sudden inspiration. "We're going on our first field trip." Minerva's eyes flashed in excitement and she smiled broadly.

"Where to, sir?" She stood, brushing the wrinkles from her clothing.

"Floo through to Headmaster Dippet's office- the powder is in the flower pot on the mantle. Incendio." He gestured to the little pot, rising to strengthen his wards before leaving.

"The Headmaster's office?" Minerva tried valiantly to keep the disappointment from her voice as she scooped up a handful of powder. _What had she been expecting anyway?_ Leaving school grounds would only be a further inconvenience to Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes." Finished, he walked over to the fireplace and regarded her. "Have you never used the floo network, Minerva?"

"Never." She quipped before throwing the powder into the fire, leaving Albus wondering how serious she was. "Headmaster's office!"

****

Armando Dippet was sitting at his desk penning a response to an irate parent. Really, what could one expect when one carelessly tossed a mandrake on to the floor? Barnaby Reid was lucky that the furious little plant had stopped at one finger. According to St. Mungo's, the boy's recently lost limb would re-grow overnight, which was a great relief to all involved. Just as Dippet attached the letter to a school owl, the fireplace flashed green. A familiar witch climbed out.

"Miss McGonagall, what brings you here?" She had nearly given him heart failure. Just as Minerva opened her mouth to reply, the fireplace glowed green once more. His Transfigurations professor stepped out, brushing soot from his blue robes.

"Good morning, Armando. I'm taking my apprentice on our first outing. We just came to inform you that we'll be gone for a couple of hours or so." Minerva felt completely foolish. _What other purpose could a visit to the Headmaster's office have been planned to serve? _

"Certainly, but where is it that you plan on going?" Dippet's quavering voice lilted in curiosity, his intelligent old eyes showing genuine interest.

"That I cannot say, but it would be helpful if you could lower the anti-apparation wards." Dumbledore gestured for Minerva to come closer so that he could transport her to their destination and was gratified when she grasped his arm in preparation for the journey.

"Very well, Albus, I shall trust you in this as I do all things. Don't work your poor apprentice too hard, though- it is, after all, a Saturday." Knowing full well that the day of the week had no bearing upon the head girl's renowned love for learning, he watched the exchange between master and apprentice, silently appraising them.

"Of course- how could I have forgotten? You do still wish to join me, Minerva? If not then I will fully understand." Albus felt a surge of relief when she nodded so emphatically that she caused her sleek ponytail to bounce in a way he couldn't help but notice was most appealing. "Then come here- we'll have to see about getting your apparation license soon. Anyway, hold on to me." Minerva stepped into her professor's outstretched arms. She tried to remain still as the same warmth that had overtaken her hand now spread through the part of her back he was holding. Perhaps it was something to do with the strength of his magic, although Minerva had never read of such a thing. The texture of his robes was smooth against her fingers. She closed her eyes and suddenly they were gone.

**** MMAD

The first thing Minerva noticed about their new surroundings was the cold, harsh wind tugging at her hair. Turning, one hand remaining on Dumbledore's shoulder, Minerva observed an expanse of sea that stretched unbroken along the horizon. The wind whipped up waves, which were breaking all around them. Without shelter the noise was near deafening. She made to take a step forwards and was stopped by a firm pair of hands around her waist. The apparating had caused the sensation that her insides were being squeezed through thin tubing, without a doubt. Looking down, she saw why he held her so tightly; the drop from their rock was seriously sharp and probably fatal. Minerva didn't care to dwell on that theory. Looking up, she saw the waves were getting higher. She returned to her initial position, his hands moving to her back. Flecks of water landed on her cool skin.

"Professor, we have to move! Those waves are going to kill us both." His expression was serene, the titian hair rippling in the wind. "Professor!" she was growing frantic. Fear was visible in her eyes.

"Yes, Minerva. If those waves in the distance hit us we shall almost undoubtedly perish." He could have been talking about the weather, so placid was his tone.

"Are you insane?!?" He laughed delightedly at the familiar accusation.

"Maybe I am. But we are not going to perish because you will form a barrier. I trust you have heard of the 'claustro' shield." She nodded, looking horrified.

"I don't have the strength, sir." He noticed how quick Minerva had been to jump to this conclusion.

"That is untrue, but I will allow you access to my magical potential none the less. Now, I suggest you begin casting." Minerva turned, barely noticing that her hair had come loose. The waves were considerably closer. Her breathing became ragged. Her father would be devastated. They were going to die and it would be her fault. Professor Dumbledore wrapped an arm around her middle, placing the other on the small of her back. "Breathe, Minerva. I have faith in you." His breath warmed her ear. The waves drew closer still.

Concentrating, she moved through the cloisters of her mind and accessed her magical essence. The familiar red blaze soothed her. The waves had definitely grown in height and speed. White crests were clearly visible in the steely grey water. Subconsciously her own hands came to rest on the Professor's, clasping her waist. She thought of the intelligence behind those eyes, his kindness, his readiness to laugh, his diligence, his strength and then she knew that his power was the same electrical blue as his eyes. The waves were mere feet away. Minerva knew she would die seeing the most beautiful sight imaginable. Focussing on their magical cores had caused Minerva to visualise what looked like the surface of a giant bubble. Like an oil spill, their own unique shades of red and blue glided across the surface, mixing and merging. It was so close that she could have reached out and touched it.

"I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand, unsure if he heard her or not. The waves reared above them. Minerva forced her eyes to remain open. She inhaled deeply, what would probably be her last breath, expecting the sharp sting of water to wrench her from Albus. It didn't. The barrier moved out towards them, convex, as the waves broke against it. As the water slid down in front of her eyes, like it had hit an incredibly shaded window, she leant back against Dumbledore. She looked up to see how tall the barrier was, his beard gently scratching her temple. It reached endlessly into the sky.

"We're alive." There was wonder in her voice. Minerva laughed; a rich and joyful sound.

"Yes." He spoke quietly into the shell of her ear. She could feel his breath on her hair. Minerva's world went dark.

****

**Cliff-hanger! The more reviews I receive, the faster you'll find out what happens ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to **eternal vampire**, **Goddess McG**, **minerva's-kitten** & **shallwedance9** for reviewing. My story is gaining momentum ^.^;

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus Dumbledore grabbed his charge tightly, a spike of fear impaling his heart. What had he done? How could he have been so foolish as to put his apprentice and good friend in such a situation? He clung to Minerva's limp form and apparated to the only place he could think of.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel were sitting in their extensive library, just about to begin their informal lunch. Although it was by no means obvious, the couple were over six hundred years old. As a result of spending literally hundreds of years together they understood one another to a disconcerting degree and had developed the habit of communicating through looks and small gestures rather than speech. Both felt the wards disturbed by a familiar magical signature, and yet there was something foreign present as well. This certainly wasn't an every day event. Both Flamels, as made evident by their slight frowns, preferred to keep only the company of each other. Sometimes even that was too much despite the love they shared, and they spent months at a time in opposite wings of the castle. It kept their marriage from growing stagnant.

Nicholas rose to his feet, slightly crinkled robes trailing through the dust of the marble corridor. They rarely had visitors to say the least, and so did not much bother about the formal entrance to their home. He clasped the cool bronze door knob attached to the colossal oaken doors. There was no way the strength in those ancient ink stained fingers should have been able to open the massive door open, but over time the magic of both Flamels had bound itself to the castle and likewise. Set on his guard by the foreign source of magic so close to his friend, the aged wizard raised his wand. He nearly dropped it out of shock when he saw what was on his doorstep.

Albus Dumbledore, the only apprentice he had ever taken on, the man he had come to look on as a son, stood looking like a man possessed. He was poorly dressed for the rain and carried a large bundle in his arms.

"She isn't awake."

'She' could only refer to the content of Albus' arms. Sure enough, he saw a long trail of black hair dangle from one end, and a pair of long legs from the other. That explained the other source of magical power. His voice was rusted from lack of use, and as he struggled to speak the only noise was of the rain hitting the leaves on the trees surrounding the castle. "Nicholas, she isn't awake."

"Come in, boy." He stood back and marched deeper into the house. Albus walked alongside him.

"She used too much energy. It was my fault."His words echoed to the eaves of the ecclesiastical corridor, ringing in his ears and haunting him. Flamel frowned.

"Pernelle." His voice was gravelly. From the years he had spent with the couple, the back of Albus' mind managed to register that Pernelle the potions mistress and healer would know what to do. They reached the parlour, where Pernelle stood. Numerous vials of all shapes, colours and sizes covered the mahogany table behind her. Nicholas waved his wand and the large couch nearest the fire transfigured into a curtained plantation bed. He tilted his head towards it. Correctly interpreting the gesture, Albus slid his apprentice from his arms onto the bed. He felt the loss of her warmth. Pernelle gently grasped his arm and moved him aside. He and Nicholas watched as she rested a hand on Minerva's brow for several moments.

"Sit. Tell me." And Albus did. He explained about his conversation with Minerva, and that although she had no fears in the regard they had discussed, she did not believe herself strong enough or deserving of her apprenticeship. Nicholas watched him intently. Albus told him that he had taken her to a large rock situated miles from the coast of Skye. He had wanted Minerva to learn to trust both herself and him, and explore her magical potential. The expression of his mentor altered slightly when Albus described the splendour of the barrier Minerva had erected, but Flammel disregarded his questions with a slight twitch of his head. Dumbledore was distracted when Pernelle crossed the room, two empty vials in her hands.

"Miss McGonagall is waking." He did not stop to ponder the uncharacteristic length of the observation as he rushed to kneel by Minerva's bed.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Was she dead? Was this what death felt like? Perhaps the barrier had failed. Whatever it was, it felt terribly comfortable. Two bright lights became visible. Stars! She opened her eyes wider in an attempt to see more of whatever galaxy she was in. Except it wasn't a galaxy. Professor Dumbledore's eyes shone earnestly as he regarded her. Behind him, a man with steel grey hair tied in a long pony tail stood, back to Minerva, talking in hushed tones to a woman. Minerva had never seen a woman like her before. Her hair was either a perfect blonde or snow white- it was impossible to say. She crossed the room, her olive face smooth. Sitting on the other side of the bed, she spoke.

"Minerva, how do you feel?" A hint of a French accent, like an expensive perfume. Minerva rolled over, noticing sheets tangle around her legs. Up close, the woman in the faded blue dress appeared old! Lines defined her slim face. And yet she appeared twenty or so years older than Minerva. She rolled back to face her professor, catching sight of the older woman again from the corner of her eye. "Ah, yes. I can see by your shock that you have spotted something of our secret." She laughed, youthful radiance once again exuded. "Not everyone does. You are, perhaps, uncommon?" Minerva didn't know what to say to this.

"I feel fine. A little tired, but I'm okay." She tried to sit, but only managed to lean further up on her pillows. "What happened? Where am I?" Minerva was beginning to panic. She bit her lip.

"Don't worry, Minerva." The woman smoothed her hair back and slid another pillow under Minerva's back, allowing her a better view of her surroundings. "I am Pernelle, and this is my husband Nicholas." She gestured to the man in the red frock coat, leaning against the bottom post of what she now saw was a bed. His brown eyes were kindly, even though he did not smile like Pernelle. "You are in our home, my parlour to be precise. Everything is well-"

"No." They all turned to look at the ashen faced Professor. "No, it isn't. I made a dreadful error and you could have died as a result."

"I'm alive, though. Now will someone please tell me what happened?" Nicholas Flamel regarded her closely.

"Well, Albus decided that an exercise to strengthen trust was necessary. Such procedures are quite common in apprenticeships. My guess is that you simply weren't accustomed to that level of magical expenditure, and so your body decided a rest would be prudent." He smiled, briefly.

"Oh. You trusted me to save us." Minerva felt warmth blossom in her chest. She was on top of the world. "You had faith in me." Dumbledore took her wrist gently.

"I could have killed-"

"You had faith in me." Minerva sighed contentedly and closed her eyes once more. Nicholas walked over to a door, exchanging a glance with Pernelle. She tilted her head, an indication of her willingness to remain with the sleeping young woman.

"Follow." Out of habit more than anything, Albus obeyed.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Sitting in the seat across from Nicholas' desk, a place he had spent countless hours as an apprentice, Albus felt as though the thirty four years had never happened; that he was still a twenty year old man dependant on Nicholas' guidance. Although, during his apprenticeship Albus had never had cause to feel so deeply ashamed of himself.

"Being Master to an apprentice isn't as easy is you may have assumed, my boy. And even as a master, decisions are never clear cut."

"Nicholas you always knew what to do. You could always tell just what it was I needed to help me along." He gripped the wooden rests of his seat, unable to meet his mentor's eyes. Nicholas snorted.

"Ah, you always did have such faith in me my boy. It is heartening. We made mistakes, but the result always strengthened our relationship and allowed us to work together more closely. I believe that I gained just as much, if not more than you did from taking you on." Albus was touched. His mentor usually refrained from expressing such personal sentiments. "What happened with Miss McGonagall was essentially a good decision. Instinctual choices like that are often of great benefit to the apprentice. So, you both had a little scare. She trusts you. Implicitly. And perhaps she has more confidence in herself. I wouldn't know as I am not her master. Talk to her. You'll both stay for dinner, I trust?"

The swift change in subject was jarring, but typical of Nicholas. He nodded.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Please review :-) I used an online Latin translator for the title of the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Dedicated to the fastest reviewer online; the epic **GoddessMcG**. I thought it was greedy to hope for reviews within five minutes of posting, but apparently not xD Thanks also to **David Fishwick **for reviewing.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

When she had woken up Minerva was unsure of how much time had passed, however she was hungry. Pernelle sat beside her, reading a copy of an ancient and fabled text.

"Verto somes." She breathed. Pernelle turned and regarded her as though for the first time. "Transform the body. The first documented work on human transfiguration. How on earth did you find a copy?"

"You forget, I think, just how old we are. Such wonders were once commonplace." After a sad pause, her expression brightened. "So, what do you know about human transfiguration Minerva?" A McGonagall through and through, she needed no further prompting and launched into an animated discussion with Pernelle. Both witches enjoyed themselves immensely. Pernelle especially enjoyed having intelligent conversation with a new person. Nicholas was surprised to see his wife conversing so enthusiastically with their latest acquaintance.

"Albus, you were right about Miss McGonagall's extraordinary wit, but you wrote nothing of her beauty. She is an enchanting girl." Minerva ducked her head and muttered a polite response.

"Yes, I am lucky to have such an apprentice." Pernelle stretched her arm, summoning him.

"Help and old lady to her feet, Albus?" Somehow Pernelle had manipulated the situation so that he ended up sat on the space she had vacated. "We are going to get ready for dinner now, and shall return shortly." With that the Frenchwoman glided out of the room followed closely by her husband. The fire crackled in the hearth.

"She's a fascinating woman, Pernelle. So intensely knowledgeable! I know she's had years to accumulate that kind of knowledge, but...... wow." Minerva's hair contrasted with the white of the pillow.

"Yes, Pernelle is incredible, as is Nicholas. I can still recall how in awe I was of them both when we first met. Minerva?"

"Hmm?" she wriggled her toes. The bed really was lovely.

"Please do try and stay awake, my dear." She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Minerva, I am frightfully sorry about today. I don't know why I went through with such a foolhardy plan. I promise that I'll take better care of you. Please accept my sincerest apologies.

"No." She watched as he struggled with himself. "I can't forgive you, because you've done nothing wrong. There's nothing to forgive."

"Are you sure about that? Minerva you have every right to be angry." He rubbed his beard incredulously.

"Quite sure. I've had a wonderful day, mostly. When we were out there I panicked at first, but I knew you wouldn't let me fall. Your magic felt.... I don't have the words to describe it. It was as deep as the ocean, only smooth as glass. There was so much energy. And the barrier we made-"

"You made it, Minerva. It was you that directed the energy, and you made a magnificent job of it." He didn't speak, waiting to see how she would take his praise.

"Thank you." She looked him in the eye and even gave him a small smile. Minerva pulled herself closer to him, taking his hand. "I think that you made a sound choice today. We do make a good team." His expression was unreadable. Suddenly she withdrew her hand, as though it had been burnt. He recovered before she did.

"Yes. We do. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of accepting Nicholas' invitation for dinner."

"Not at all." She shook her head at his silliness. "He was your master, of course you'll want to see him."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

By her own insistence, Minerva had walked halfway to the dining room before beginning to tire. When she saw Nicholas and Pernelle had slowed for her and that Professor Dumbledore refused to leave her side, she allowed him to support her. It was almost worth feeling like a rag doll to be that close to him and be allowed to inhale that sandalwood scent. Almost.

When they reached the large dining area, Pernelle swished her wand and the table extending the length of the room became more appropriately sized for four. Albus pulled out her seat for her, Nicholas doing the same for Pernelle. The food appeared. It looked sumptuous. There were tureens filled with steaming vegetables, platters of meats, a glistening hock of ham and several sauces. With a level of courtesy Minerva had never experienced from any boy in her year, both Nicholas and Albus vied to serve her. Professor Dumbledore looked rather put out, which Pernelle seemed to find hilarious. After they had worked their way through the vegetables, Minerva had thanked them but assured them that from infancy she had been capable of serving and feeding herself in suitably moderate portions. The elder witch rocked with laughter, still smiling as she took a sip of her wine.

"Ah, Minerva! The idea is to encourage them to fight over you. Surely you have enough admirers in your year to know this by now? A... what do they say- boyfriend?"

Minerva shook her head, no. She disappeared behind a curtain of hair and started to work on her mountain of peas, corn, carrots, turnip and potato.

"Pernelle, leave her alone. Part of Miss McGonagall's charm is her reserved nature. It is a rare finding in a young woman now."

"It always was, Nicholas." She turned to face Minerva, conspiritually. "When I met Nicholas he had summoned the learned people of Paris to discuss the stone. When the others laughed I stayed, largely because he was so handsome. I became a permanent fixture in his life, he in mine, and voilá, here we are today."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The meal was enjoyed by all, and after the conversation moved on to more academic matters Minerva shone. She held her own against Nicholas, only realising once the laughter started, that of course the oldest and most experienced master in the world would understand why the methods of elemental transfiguration differed. He regaled them with a story from the first week of Albus' apprenticeship.

"Poor Albus was that nervous around me that he dropped a candle when I asked him to fetch a book I wanted. Seven books went on fire. I was so furious that I contained the fire told him to transfigure the bloody thing into something useful. I locked him in there overnight, and when I returned the next morning I found exact replicas of the books he had destroyed. A brilliant piece of magic."

Minerva gave what she thought was a surreptitious yawn.

"Does my husband bore you, Minerva?" she winked.

"No, not at all." Sadly her words were engulfed by another yawn. She smiled apologetically at Nicholas.

"Albus take Miss McGonagall back to that school of yours and let the poor thing sleep. Bring her back the next time you visit us. Goodnight." The Flamels departed.

"They rarely speak to... anyone, really. I dare say you impressed them Minerva." She smiled, rising sleepily. He guided her towards the marble fire place and took a handful of powder from the jar. "Come here." He pulled Minerva to him gently but firmly, throwing the powder. They stepped into the hearth together. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

How was that for a first trip out? :P


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to **fahzzyquill**, **Goddess McG **&** minerva's-kitten**. I'll warn you now, Albus is fairly mean here. All will be explained in chapter eight, though.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Stretching and preparing for a Sunday spent revising, or more likely messing around with her friends, Minerva rose. She remembered little following her return to Hogwarts. Yesterday had been wonderful, though. The thought that Professor Dumbledore trusted her was like the acquisition of a precious jewel. An owl tapped at the window pane opposite her bed. She hurried to open the window, letting in a cool morning breeze. It was Zeus, her father's owl.

'_Dear Minerva,_

_I had believed it customary that when a pupil died at Hogwarts their parents would be informed instantly. Given that you haven't written all week to explain in minute detail how wonderful life as an apprentice is, I can only assume that my dutiful daughter has met her demise. In the unlikely yet hopeful scenario that you are alive and well, your poor neglected father would appreciate a letter. Assuming your scintillating social life allows time for such a thing._

_Joking aside, I'd imagine that you are enjoying working with Professor Dumbledore. I am pleased that your manners exceed those of the average teenager so much so that I don't have to remind you to be polite at all times and thank him for this opportunity. I met him at the ministry during the week and he told me that you were progressing well and have been working hard as a classroom assistant. I could not be more proud. It is __not __boastful to tell your dear old dad about these things instead of leaving him to pick up snatches of information through the grape vine. I'm an Unspeakable, not a bloody mind reader. Speaking of, have you warned any little firsties off divination yet?_

_Be safe and well. _

_Love from your Father'_

She gave Zeus some water and the remainder of the raisins she had been eating. Feeling rather guilty, Minerva sat and penned a response several pages long. In it she explained about Professor Lancey's class, her time as an assistant, her trip out with Albus and dinner with the Flamels. She was like her father in many ways including her love of solitude, but she hoped that he wasn't too lonely in their large home.

"You look after him, Zeus. D'you hear me." The bird nipped her hand affectionately as she made to secure her letter. Then Zeus was gone. Quickly she dressed, aware that breakfast had already started. Navigating the staircases expertly, Minerva made it to breakfast in record time.

"Morning." She slid onto the bench beside Alastor. Several of the surrounding Gryffindors replied enthusiastically, particularly the younger ones.

"Morning, Minerva. How nice of you to finally join us."He folded the Daily Prophet and looked at her.

"Where did you get to yesterday? We looked for you all afternoon." Xiomara managed to speak between bites. She loved food almost as much as Quidditch.

"Remember the secret?" she flicked her eyes at the surrounding students.

"What secret?" asked a prefect from the year below. Rufus Scrimgeour was his name. Moody thought he was a tosser.

"The secret that I shagged your mother." Gales of laughter erupted. Before Scrimgeour could respond, the trio left the table. Poppy Pomfrey joined them on their way out.

"Alastor, you cannot just go around saying things like that to people!" Minerva tried not to smile despite herself. As Head Girl she couldn't do anything that would insinuate approval.

"I think you'll find, as Professor Lancey's newly appointed assistant, that I can." Poppy swooped in to give him a hug and he swung her in a circle.

"That's wonderful! Try not to scare the first years, though."

"I'm going to the pitch." Xiomara stalked off, hands in pockets. Minerva was worried about her friend. Poppy ceased laughing and stepped out of Alastor's arms. As much as she wanted to follow Xiomara, Minerva knew that her friend needed time to cool off.

"So, what happened yesterday? Boadicea wouldn't open your door. Did you have a boy in there, Minerva McGonagall?" They sat beside the lake, eating from the rack of toast Poppy had filched.

"No. I was visiting Nicholas Flamel and his wife Pernelle with Professor Dumbledore. We stayed for dinner." Two identical expressions of shock faced Minerva. Poppy didn't react as the Giant Squid reached out a tentacle and took her toast.

"What was it like?"

"The food? Delicious. I-" Alastor tickled her mercilessly, causing a very un-Minerva like squeal. "Okay, okay! They were amazing. Absolute fountains of knowledge. They didn't look too old either, until I looked at them from the corner of my eye. She's beautiful. More so than they say. He has fabulous table manners."

"Why did you visit them?" Alastor hit the nail on the head. Minerva held her audience captive with the story of the shield for several minutes.

"Well, say something." Minerva received no response.

"Unreal. Hey, Poppy, with the six degrees of separation we have Flamel numbers of two." Minerva snorted and Poppy looked at him blackly. "Never mind. Let's work on our homework now." The trio made their way to the library.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The next few weeks passed in a similar fashion, Minerva progressing rapidly in her apprenticeship. Headmaster Dippet had announced a Halloween ball. She understood that such an event would boost student moral in the face of recent attacks, but it significantly added to her work as the Head Girl. At least Michael, the Head Boy, was pulling his weight. Xiomara and Alastor went from best friends to mortal enemies every other day, but Minerva could live with that. Something was bothering her, though. To be more specific, something was bothering Professor Dumbledore. She knew that he helped out with something or other at the ministry, and was willing to bet it was connected to that. For the first time he had lost his temper with her when she probed gently about. She had watched him grow increasingly drawn every day, but was angry and unsure of how best to proceed. After a week of barely speaking to him outside of a professional capacity, Minerva had given up and written to Pernelle for guidance. She told the French witch that she had been in no uncertain terms rebuffed.

The short reply arrived; _"You listened to him? Do not be a fool, Minerva. He needs your help even if he cannot see it. –P.J.F"_

Professor Dumbledore had asked for a discursive essay on the morals behind human transfiguration, and there was a point she just couldn't quite find accurate information on. The laws on consensual human transfiguration had been passed three hundred years ago, yet different details were listed as the first clause in each of the five books lying open around Minerva. There was only one solution; to ask the expert. She would risk his ill temper.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva tapped her wand once against the office door and once again against the door to his quarters. Before their argument, Professor Dumbledore had set his wards to allow Minerva free entry so that she could have constant access to whatever materials or advice she may need. She knew that regardless of how angry he was, Professor Dumbledore would never hurt her, nor would he deny her help, but still she clutched Pernelle's parchment in an effort to ward off the nerves in the pit of her stomach. The last time she had entered his rooms flashed through her mind.

"_Professor Dumbledore, are you here?" What she saw made her heart stop. He was lying sprawled across the settee, and his chest was not visibly moving. "Professor!" She ran towards him and dropped her books, stumbling as she reached the sofa. "Ennervate!" She placed her head against his chest, reaching up to his neck in search of a pulse. Before her fingers found their mark, he jerked upright sending her sprawling. She landed on something hard, and looking down saw an empty Firewhisky bottle. Concern clouded her features. "What's wrong with you?" He looked at her, normally clear eyes unfocussed._

"_Go away, Minerva." Dumbledore slurred her name slightly._

_She looked up at him, unfazed. "No."_

"_Go and bother someone else." That stung._

"_Professor, you're drunk." He didn't notice the tears in her eyes._

"_Astute as always, Miss McGonagall."_

"_Tell me what's wrong. Why are you being this way?"_

"_What is it you expect, Minerva? The same as they all expect, no doubt." He picked up the small parchment. "You wrote to Pernelle about me" He laughed maliciously. "How foolish. All she will supply you with is instruction on how to get into my bed as quickly as possible."_

"_You disgust me." The door had slammed in her wake._

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Poor Minerva! Don't judge Albus too harshly, though.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to **Goddess McG** for being as perceptive a reviewer as her namesake. Thanks also to **minerva's-kitten** and **shallwedance9 **for their reviews :)

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"Professor?" her voice was quiet. The first thing Minerva noticed was the lack of light in the room. Save for the moonlight, it would have been pitch black. She then noticed the piercing cold. It was late; perhaps Professor Dumbledore was asleep.

"Miss McGonagall." Minerva whipped around, facing the window. He stood leaning against his desk, back to her. His posture radiated defeat. Minerva's anger faded slightly. He turned, hoarse. "I am so very sorry." She nodded, her face expressionless. "You respected me, you trusted me and tried your best to assist me. My response was unforgivable." Her tone was cool.

"That remains to be seen to." He heard her approaching him. "Tell me why you lashed out at me like that. I can't make an informed decision without all of the information, Professor." She was now beside him, arms wrapped around her torso.

"Miss McGonagall..." he closed his eyes. "What I am about to tell you cannot leave these rooms."

"I understand." She perched on the desk and he could feel her eyes on his face. Knowing that he owed it to her, Dumbledore opened his eyes.

"You will perhaps be aware that I have been spending a considerable deal of time at the Ministry. I am helping Minister Havisham and the Aurors to track Grindelwald. You see, not many years ago Gellert was a friend of mine. We had many things in common, and he was apprenticed under Master Cowan during my time with the Flamels. He became enthused about the idea of a world in which muggles were reduced to nothing more than slaves, his twisted parody of utopia. I believe the idea was presented to him and cultivated at Durmstrang. Before he graduated Gellert discovered that he had a flair for the darker arts, and when his Charms master refused to modify his prospectus Gellert killed him. He has been on a furious rampage from then onwards, growing constantly more dangerous." Albus struggled to continue, but Minerva deserved the truth. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Due to the years I spent as his friend and confidante, I can often anticipate where he will strike next. I understand the patterns followed by his brain and also know his magical signature better than any other. But I am not always successful, Minerva." His hands tightened their grip on the edge of his desk. "In fact, I'm managing to save fewer people every week. Nobody else is going to save them. The ministry is in chaos. I have done all that I can, and it hasn't been enough." The twinkle had extinguished.

"And I meant no slight upon your honour. Pernelle is eager to see others share in her happiness, but the idea that I could bring you joy of that nature is highly inappropriate. I've made you cry again." He brushed a stray tear from Minerva's porcelain cheek.

"I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because you're just one man under an extraordinary degree of pressure. It isn't right that you have to shoulder this burden alone. And you don't. I'm always going to be by your side. For so long now you've helped me with every one of my problems, no matter how foolish. I'm going to do the same for you. But I need you to trust me properly. I didn't know until you showed me, but I can help you." Minerva hopped down from the desk and wrapped her arms around him tightly. After several moments of grappling with the moral correctness of allowing a female student to literally assume the role of a supportive friend, Albus gave in. It felt truly wonderful having Minerva hold him and rub small circles onto his back. Briefly he rested his chin on her head before pulling away.

"Let's sit then, Minerva. I'm exhausted." They moved to the couch, and Minerva lit the fire. "You're cold." He rubbed her arms. "Accio." A green robe floated through from what was presumably his bedroom. He wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Everything is so uncertain." Minerva continued to cry softly.

"Shhhh." He pulled her to his side. They shared a companionable silence.

Albus was soon asleep, his head resting on her shoulder. Honestly, Minerva hadn't the faintest idea what she could do to help beyond a friendship unrepressed by the boundaries of school conduct. She was his apprentice too, so surely that had to count for something. All that Minerva knew was that she would go to the ends of the earth to see those blue eyes sparkle again.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva woke to the scent of sandalwood. _Dumbledore_. And something was frying. The smell was heavenly. Opening her eyes slowly, Minerva saw that she was lying on a couch. And it wasn't just any couch, it was Professor Dumbledore's. She could hear movements coming from behind the door in the corner, quite possibly the source of the frying. Minerva stood, keeping the blanket that he had obviously covered her with around her shoulders. She peered around the door.

In the middle of the kitchen was her Professor. It was a moderately sized and well lit room, painted a robin's egg blue. The Albus Dumbledore was making a fry up; eggs, potato scones, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes- the works. He turned as the door creaked, smiling.

"Good morning, Minerva. As you can see I have made us breakfast. Please, sit down." She pulled out a seat at the small circular table, dazed. He placed a glass of apple juice by her hand. "Your favourite, I believe." She nodded and took a sip as he placed a steaming plate of full fat goodness in front of her, another at his own place. She followed his lead and began to eat. It tasted wonderful.

"Thank you, Professor." She smiled between bites.

"I think, in light of our friendship, you may call me Albus."

"Thank you, Albus. I'd never given it much thought, but it suits you somehow; Albus." They continued eating until their plates were empty. Minerva didn't relish the prospect of harming the equilibrium they had reached, but she had to ask.

"Albus, are you okay?" He considered her question carefully, mildly surprised as she took his hand.

"Yes, my dear. I feel better than I have done for a long time. The old proverb must be true; a burden halved is a burden shared."

"If I could I would split it into quarters, eighths and sixteenths." Albus felt his heart skip a beat. She had just given him a brilliant idea, and perhaps that was why. He had to begin now as there was no time to spare. He squeezed her fingers.

"My dear, you may have helped to solve a problem that many older and more experienced witches and wizards had failed. I must leave you now. We'll speak about this later, but thank you so much." He rose. You can floo to Nicholas and Pernelle for assistance with your questions or simply for company. I am very sorry to leave you, but..." he kissed her cheek. "But this could be crucial."

She sat, dazed. What _was_ that warmth that he caused? Could witches and wizards even do that? She would shower, change and visit the Flamels.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

What do you think? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to **David Fishwick**, **Goddess McG, minerva's-kitten** for reviewing. This one is dedicated to **Shallwedance9** for making me laugh so much despite my icky cold.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Drying her hair with her wand, Minerva decided that she would leave it down today. It was impractical, but she wouldn't be doing anything practical at the Flamel home. She had decided to dress up a little. She wore a green dress which buttoned from the waist up and had a concertina skirt. Even though she was beginning to feel comfortable around Nicholas and Pernelle, there was something distinctly formal about the atmosphere in their home. She supposed it was due to the era in which the couple had grown up. Her fireplace had been connected to the Flamels and to Prof- Albus' rooms to save her the journey. Being Head Girl and an apprentice came with perks. Lifting her essay, parchment and some quills, Minerva stepped into the fireplace.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

She had never been to visit the Flamels without Albus, and was a little nervous about her reception as she stepped into the library. Minerva needn't have worried. Nicholas looked up from the tome he was reading and gestured for her to join him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Minerva? Pernelle is experimenting on the effect of the lunar cycle upon potions, and so I doubt we'll see her until lunch time." She sat in the wing-backed chair next to Nicholas.

"Well, Albus had an important errand to run and he said that I could come to you for help. I hope that I'm not imposing?"

"Of course not. Albus," he placed a slight emphasis on the name, "was my apprentice and therefore in his absence it only seems fitting that I assume responsibility of your education. Now what were your concerns?"

"I can't find the correct first clause for the legislation on consensual human transfigurations. Different sources list different requirements and dates."

"Ah, well if you climb the stairs in that corner you should find the Hansard on the second floor of the library. Take your time on those stairs, and bring down the 1679 volume. That's all the help I'm giving you." He returned to his book. Minerva was struck by the expansive size of the library. There were six different levels, books covering every inch of wall space. Looking up as she climbed the winding stairway, Minerva noticed a mural on the ceiling. The muses reclined by a lake. It was painted in the Renaissance style and was completely arresting. She paused for several moments before continuing in her search for the book, aware that Nicholas may not appreciate her dawdling.

She found the Hansard in good time and although sorely tempted to pour through texts assumed to be no longer in circulation, returned to the ground floor. She found the correct information and used it to complete her essay.

"Nicholas, may I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Is it possible for a particularly powerful wizard, or a witch, to subconsciously increase the temperature of someone or something they touch for a short period of time?" He removed his wire-framed reading glasses, frowning slightly.

"Well, most mages of a certain level of strength will have had to go through numerous mental exercises and such to attain an appropriate degree of control. Accidental magic is a rare occurrence when one has such ability and precision. What is it that you have warmed?"

"No, I was the object. It isn't painful, it's actually quite pleasant, but why is it that Albus has this ability?" She could have sworn that Nicholas smiled, but the expression was gone as soon as it had arrived. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands. Finally, he gave a verdict.

"Minerva, I think that this is far more Pernelle's area of expertice than mine. In fact, she should be of great assistance to you." He deftly changed the subject, asking about Minerva's other classes, friends and duties as Head Girl. The grandfather clock on the wall chimed, indicating one o'clock. Pernelle swept into the room. She had smudges of soot across her cheeks and seemed to be in an ill temper.

"Why won't the bloody thing work? The concentrations were perfect and yet it exploded. Ah, Minerva! You can see that even experts make mistakes." She shook her head. "But it is good to see you, no? Lunch should arrive," she paused dramatically, "now. See? Three portions of soup, you have no choice but to stay." They ate, making small talk.

"So, I'm still trying to find people to help decorate the hall for Halloween. The social committee, as the name denotes, are useless." The Flamels laughed. "One of the few occasions they are expected to do something other than bat their eyelashes and look pretty, and in come the excuses. I can see them making the perfect society wives in a few years time."

"So Minerva, who will accompany you to the ball? And what will you dress as?" Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Nobody. And I'm going as Minerva." Pernelle's spoon clattered into her empty bowl.

"That simply won't do." She turned to look at Nicholas, raising one fine eyebrow. He raised both in return, and her smile was delighted. Minerva was lost. "We're going upstairs, Nicholas." She left the room with what could be described as a purposeful stride. Minerva followed. They climbed several staircases and walked through several corridors. The paintings, portraits and antiques on display awed Minerva.

"Your home is like something from a fairy tale; a place where time has stopped and the most precious relics from ages past are saved." Pernelle stopped by a door and laughed. She pushed it open.

"So dramatic! You've been spending too much time with my husband. Now let's find you something for this ball." Minerva stepped into the extensive dressing room. Wardrobe after built in wardrobe covered the walls, mirrors appropriately situated throughout the room. "This was my dressing room, during my time as what you termed a _society wife_." She moved to the fifth wardrobe on the left, rifling through its contents. "I have the perfect outfit, I believe."

"Pernelle? There is something I wish to ask; Nicholas said it was your area of expertise." Minerva caught sight of row upon row of gowns in every material; velvet, damask, taffeta, silk and satins... the luxury of it was unbelievable. The response came, muffled by the acoustics of the walk in wardrobe.

"By all means ask, Minerva. I'm certainly not getting any younger."

"Some would say you're not getting any older, either." Minerva examined a gilt mask, holding it in front of her face.

"Touché, darling. Now if you wish my answer you must ask the question." She continued to sort through her treasures.

"Well, Nicholas told me that powerful mages with refined powers did not perform accidental magic out with exceptional circumstances. But I can't see why Albus would do this intentionally- it doesn't accomplish anything." Pernelle paused.

"Do what, darling?"

"Warm my skin. He touches my skin and it remains... at an increased temperature. It feels nice, actually-" Pernelle exited the closet and pulled Minerva to the purple love seat by the window.

"What makes you think this is accidental magic? It sounds to me like you want him, as a woman wants a man." That explained a lot to Minerva. How _could_ she have failed to see it before now? She blinked, slightly shocked. Pernelle pulled her lose for a brief hug, clasping her hands gently but firmly. "But you must tell me, how does he make you feel, warmth aside?"

"Well, I worry about him dreadfully. I don't know what he's told you, but he's under so much pressure. I took your advice and didn't give him a say; I'm never going to let him suffer alone. When I'm not fretting over him, he just amazes me. Albus is so kind, clever and enthusiastic. I feel safe when I'm with him. It's as though every colour becomes that much brighter. Oh gods, I love him, don't I?"

"I would say so." Pernelle looked like the cat that had got the cream. This was wonderful! Her Albus, the boy she loved like a mother, had finally found a woman who would match him perfectly. Minerva looked crestfallen.

"But he'd never have me. He's my teacher; the repercussions would be dreadful if word got out. I couldn't do that to him. Even then who is to say that he wants me." Minerva was acutely conscious of just how much she wanted to be with Albus, now that she knew she couldn't have him.

"Where there is a will, there is a way Minerva. There can be no repercussions if nobody finds out. He needs you Minerva, but men can be blind." Her smile was mischievous. "Now, use this Halloween ball as an opportunity to let Albus see just what it is that he is missing out on." That grin was infectious.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The painting on the ceiling was based upon Eustache Le Sueur's 'The Muses'. And I must say; charities committee FTW. Social committee does the better part of sweet f*** all.


	10. Chapter 10

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva sat with Xiomara inside the room of requirement. They were watching Poppy and Alastor have a mock duel, Minerva reading her latest assigned text on animagi. Xiomara was polishing her broomstick, her posture indicating tension. Poppy poked Alastor squarely in the side, causing him to double over. Not many people knew about his ticklish spot. She raised her wand and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"What can you tell me about where my wand is pointing?"

"That it hurts."

"Oh, diddums." She prodded harder. "It's directly aimed at your jugular. Honestly, if you're serious about auror training then you need to learn what to target." Suddenly she pushed him, aiming her wand lower. "And if I cursed you now you'd never process another thought again."

"Poppy Pomfrey! Are you insinuating that I think with my penis?"

"No, Alastor. You think with your balls." They dissolved into childish laughter. Xiomara dropped her broom with a clatter and ran from the room. Minerva slammed her book closed, this time choosing to follow. She almost didn't see where Xiomara had run to, but being with the Flamels had made Minerva conscious of her peripheral vision. She followed her friend down the stairway, through corridor after corridor eventually losing sight of Xiomara as she almost ran full tilt into Albus himself, just emerging from the staff room. She paused just long enough to exhale a quick apology and tell him that she'd be late. Minerva continued her quest. She may have lost the trail but it was obvious where her friend was going, even without the broomstick.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Several minutes and a stitch later, Minerva arrived at the quidditch pitch. A few groups of students milled about, but she couldn't see Xiomara anywhere. Fabian Gilchrist saw Minerva and left the group of giggling girls to speak to her. If looks could kill, Minerva would be dead. Several times over.

"Minerva! I need to speak to you about the preparations for the ball." He grabbed her arm and practically sprinted towards the lake. He then ducked on the other side of the crest of a small hill. "I've recruited Molly, Jessica, Hannah, Rebecca and Susan from the year below. But... they won't leave me alone. They sneak love potions into my food and stalk me everywhere. I-I can't cope." Minerva clutched her sides laughing. "Shhhh! They might hear you." Unless the gang had developed supersonic hearing, Minerva doubted it. "And, could you do me a favour? See, the thing is... I need a date. Will you go with me?" Her laughter ceased.

"I'm sorry, I can't risk being assassinated by the giggle sisters. Why don't you ask Poppy though?" He looked as though he'd been awarded an Order of Merlin.

"You're a genius, Minerva. And a lifesaver." He dashed towards the castle after disillusioning himself. Poor Fabian. It had been nice knowing him. Just as she was about to give up the search for Xiomara, she caught sight of her friend skipping stones on the lake. She jogged over.

"What's up?" Minerva tried to keep her tone light.

"What do you care? If you actually spent time with me, your un-famous and perfectly mortal friend, you would know." Ouch. Minerva hadn't thought that Xiomara would mind her being gone with Poppy and Alastor around. Evidently she was wrong.

"I'm here now." Xiomara didn't even bother skipping the stone- she hurled it into the lake's choppy surface. "You're my best friend, Xiomara. Now tell me."

"It's Alastor."

"Yes?"

"That's it. I like him. But Poppy keeps flaunting her perfect brown hair and hour glass figure and he'd never give me a second glance." So that was it.

"I don't know if he fancies you or not, but I'll watch. No way does Poppy like him back, even if he did. She's mooning over our popular Head Boy. A Head Boy who may well be on his way to ask her to the ball." Xiomara squealed, back to her usual self.

"Wait until she tells us before we say anything. Who are you going with, Min?"

"Myself." They started retracing their steps back towards the castle, arms linked.

"I'm ashamed to say that I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"You'll see." She wouldn't say any more on the matter. "I'm sorry I was a prat, Min. I really am happy for you-" They climbed the steps to the entrance hall.

"I promise we'll spend more time together. We- shit! I'm late. We'll catch up later, okay?" Minerva made a mad dash for the sixth floor.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus wondered where it was Minerva was heading. She had been so busy recently, preparing for animagus training, running a study group, patrolling the corridors, doing schoolwork... but she still made time for him. Minerva had taken to doing her homework in his quarters. They had fallen into an easy routine with one another, spending almost every evening together. Albus knew that he couldn't function without his able minded apprentice. She had inspired his network of trusted people in the fight against Grindelwald, and the effect had been immediate. There were fewer deaths and several more foiled attacks by the followers of the dark wizard. How Gellert had changed...

Still, Minerva would be here soon. She had the last two periods on Fridays free, so they had spent the time working on her animagus training. That meant this evening she could relax with him, helping with marking or playing chess. He wondered who she was going to the ball with. He knew that Minerva enjoyed the time they spent together, but surely a girl as attractive as she had a boyfriend. He wondered how she would fit a boy into her schedule. Was Minerva seeing anyone? He couldn't bring himself to question the uncomfortable feeling this caused in the pit of his stomach. Surely it was the natural response of a caring friend- he recalled how concerned Nicholas and Pernelle had been over his emotional welfare during a series of ill fated relationships. He was fifty four to her seventeen, too old for it to be anything more. The click of the door announced the arrival of Minerva herself, completely unaware of the turmoil she was causing him. That was exactly how it should be, he told himself.

"Are you looking forward to the ball?"

"Mmm, since Fabian used his charms to convince half of the Ravenclaw girls in the year below to help us decorate the hall." She walked into his kitchen and helped herself to a piece of shortbread.

"What happened to the social committee? Are they ill?" She nibbled her shortbread thoughtfully.

"'Well, like, Kate sooooooo had a bad hair day, so she totally can't make it after lunch tomorrow. Amy is just, like, devastated because the number four on her crush list asked Serena to the dance. And Serena is waaaaay upset about what a bitch Amy is being. Michelle and Anne bought the same dress, a total like, crime against feminism, and they're too traumatized to see each other like ever again. And I, like, need to check up on them.' That is what happened to the social committee."

Albus stared open mouthed. She shrugged and kept on eating. "They have a sickness that can only be cured by the demise of American culture, if I may be so liberal in my use of the word."

"Gosh."

"Indeed."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The next chapter will be the long awaited Halloween ball. Will the social committee survive? Will Albus open his eyes? Review if you wish to be sent a link depicting the outfit Minerva will wear.


	11. Chapter 11

Although this is set in the '40s and the song came out a couple of years ago, I imagined the Howling Bells' "I'm Not Afraid" playing as Albus and Minerva dance, "Three Wishes" by The Pierces failing that. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I knew the promise of seeing Minerva's dress would draw you out.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva McGonagall added the final touches to her outfit. She still couldn't believe she was wearing it, 'it' being a costume worn to the court of Marie Antoinette almost two hundred years ago. Pernelle had insisted, saying that it would mean a great deal to her if Minerva would wear the costume of 'Perseverance'. Judging by how much of her breasts were visible over the neckline, Minerva found this being the costume of a virtue highly ironic. She could hear the voice in her head; '_Please, make an old woman happy Minerva._' What made things worse was that her father had demanded pictures. She had to concede that the outfit was striking. But with its clinging bodice, taffeta skirts and sheer neckline, it was made for glamorous women such as Pernelle. The little golden crown was quite simply extravagant, but it _did_ contrast nicely with her dark hair. God, she was getting as bad as the social committee. Poking her tongue out at her reflection, Minerva fastened the large, layered lace choker around her neck. Minerva stepped back to admire her handiwork as she stuck a glittery blue star to the top of her cheekbone. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as all that, but what would Albus think. If she wanted him then 'persevere' she must.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"Who are you and what have you done with Minerva McGonagall?" She swatted Alastor's side. "Now I'm _glad_ that Xiomara had a date for this ball. Well, not really, but every male is going to be insanely jealous so that is compensation in epic proportions. Speaking of epic proportions- ouch!" She swatted him again, harder.

"One more comment like that and I'll take your sword and impale you, Count of Mont Christo or not." They joined the other students on their way to the hall. Minerva caught sight of Xiomara with _Rufus Scrimgeour_? Bloody hell. She diverted Alastor's attention by asking about his time with Professor Lancey. Several times she had to remind him where her eyes were. This was going to be a long night.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus Dumbledore sat with Armando, Silvanus Kettleburn and Edward Lancey. Four lonely bachelors. Minerva and Mr Gilchrist along with their helpers had done a fabulous job, he noted. The four house tables had been replaced by hundreds of small circular ones, allowing for easier conversation. This also cleared considerable space for dancing. Jackolanterns levitated in the air, providing the light, and the tables were covered in black cloths that shimmered in the light. The result was impressive. More punctual than many of them had ever been for a single lesson, the students began to arrive in droves. First to enter were the social committee, all clad in varying shades of pink, their crises apparently over.

"I am sorry Edward, but staff attendance is mandatory. Who knows, you may even have fun." Lancey wasn't adjusting quite as easily as he had anticipated to the Hogwarts social life. The auror had spent the last few decades living a solitary life, and it certainly showed. Xiomara Hooch, dressed as an Amazon, was on the arm of Rufus Scrimgeour, an American Gangster. Poppy Pomfrey and Fabian Gilchrist entered dressed in co-ordinating pirate outfits. Still no sign of Minerva. Not that he was looking for her, mind you. He focussed determinedly on Silvanus' conversation about dragons breeding. Lovely.

"Now there is a vision." Armando nodded towards Minerva. She was resplendent in a simple yet striking white costume, shoulders bare. The layers of taffeta accentuated her slender waist, and Albus couldn't help but wonder if his hands would fit around her. Her hair style supplemented Minerva's natural air of sophistication, piled on top of her head behind a regal looking crown. She turned and waved at someone who called her name, making the delicate curve of her shoulder all the more visible. He felt the overwhelming urge to hold her in his arms. Alastor Moody was holding her hand, pulling her to a table opposite him. Not that he was going to watch her eat and drink.

"Albus? Are you quite well?" Armando was talking to him. He hoped to high heaven he hadn't salivated. His old friend looked concerned.

"Oh, yes. I am rather hungry though."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The three course meal was delightful, although too long for several students desperate to begin dancing. Minerva seemed to be enjoying herself, conversing animatedly with young Mr Moody. She laughed at an offhand comment he made. Of course, he was the natural choice of partner for Minerva. He was young, bright, powerful and had been a close friend of hers for years. It was wonderful that his friend had found love. Which was why he felt as though a fist squeezed his heart when Alastor Moody lead Minerva to the dancefloor. Evidently he was poor company, as Edward and Silvanus had gone to speak with other members of staff.

"Look, Albus. We have a drama on our hands."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"Is Xiomara watching?" Alastor was doing his absolute best to impress with his moves. He had stepped on her feet twice in the first dance.

"Yes." She was sorely tempted to ask if Albus was looking at her. Had he liked her outfit? Did he think she looked silly? There was no way of knowing. They continued for several more dances. She felt a pair of hands around her waist. Not the hands she had hoped to feel tonight. She turned, other couples openly staring. Xiomara stood, with as much dignity as she could muster when she had a stuffed parrot attached to her shoulder.

"Sorry, Minerva, but I can't take it anymore. You can have any boy you like, save for him."

"I asked you to the dance, but it was you that went off with bloody Scrimgeour!" Minerva stepped backwards slowly, heading for the nearest table. It just so happened that it was occupied by Dippet and Dumbledore

"Yes, well how was I to know you wanted to take me? I'm sorry." And he was kissing her.

"About time, don't you agree Miss McGonagall? The hall looks splendid, as do you."

"Thank you Headmaster. Yes, perhaps life will become less turbulent without their daily arguments." She poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher, sipping with her typical grace. Albus was as mute as a jackolantern. Minerva

"On the contrary, Minerva, the arguments have just begun. Perhaps you'll have more time with your apprentice now, Albus. You seem to prefer quiet, from what I've seen of you. The relationship between master and apprentice is unique."

"Yes, I do enjoy the time I spend with Professor Dumbledore. I'm learning so much, and the field trips are wonderful." Dippet tilted his head back and laughed, recalling the story of their first outing.

"Well, as much as I am enjoying your company, I am duty bound to mingle." He rose and left the pair. Minerva continued to drink water.

"Perseverance? A fitting costume. I couldn't imagine you as Temperance, Minerva." She smiled.

"You didn't dress up, Albus! I'm disappointed."

"Yes, well, I knew I couldn't hold a candle to costumes such as Mr Moody's."

"I know that your dancing will! Come on." She pulled at his hand. He couldn't do this. He couldn't have her in his arms and let her go again. He shook his head weakly. "Please, Albus. A girl can't cope with being abandoned twice in one night." There was no way of refusing those sparkling emerald eyes. It was as though they channelled her whims to his mind. He rose, leading her out to the floor.

As he placed her hand on her shoulder, Minerva recognized and appreciated the warmth that spread through her skin to her bones. Her hand fitted perfectly into his. He could feel the heat of her back through the thin material of the bodice, and her skirts rustled softly against his robes. After they had gotten used to functioning with the charge between them, Albus and Minerva danced together with perfect ease. There was no clumsy stepping on toes, only graceful turn after turn. Girls almost turned green with envy, as they saw how beautifully Minerva danced with the transfigurations professor. One song bled into another, and the couple moved progressively closer together. His ornate robes were soft against her skin. Time passed with shocking speed, and Dippet announced the final dance of the evening. Before Albus had time to respond, the music changed to a slow, smooth song. Mimicking the other few remaining couples, Albus and Minerva moved closer still. The only music Minerva could hear was the beat of his heart as she pressed her head against his chest. As she rubbed a circle on his back, he knew that he loved her. Albus inhaled the lavender and patchouli scent of Minerva deeply. He would give everything for the moment never to end, but it did. The music stopped and couples filed from the room. He prayed that his voice would remain steady.

"Minerva, would you care for a cup of tea before retiring for the night?" The thought of her stepping out of his arms was agonizing.

"Please. I don't think I'm ready to sleep yet." They walked in companionable silence to his rooms. Albus lit the fire and she helped him fetch the tea and the biscuits. Once they each had a mug of the brew, Albus and Minerva sat on the couch together. As he drank the tea, it occurred to Albus just how wrong his affection for Minerva was. She could never know. She would loathe him, and he couldn't live with her hatred. Already what they shared was inappropriate. It was as though they were lovers, without the physicality. What would physicality with Minerva be like?

"Albus, what's the matter?" She levitated the teacup in mid air and knelt, facing him. He avoided her eyes, his eyes falling momentarily on the creamy curve of her breasts, advantageously angled. He was revolting. Albus leapt to his feet, and stood beside the fire.

"You should go, Minerva." Startled, she stood and began to approach him. "Don't!" Her hand was inches from his shoulder.

"Don't what, Albus? Talk to me."

"Don't come any closer." His voice was pained. Being Minerva, she disregarded him, cupping his cheek softly. Something inside Albus snapped. He turned and bridged the gap between himself and Minerva. She kissed him back with as much passion. His beard gently scratched at her face. Minerva could have cried with joy as he planted a kiss upon each of her eyelids in quick succession. Instead, she gave a sigh as he nipped at her neck.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Please review. Next chapter contains 'the talk'.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cheesy voice over**; previously on '_All Is Fair'... _I'm only joking. Like anybody could forget :P Soundtrack? "Here With Me" by Dido. If you laugh I will be wounded. Start playing now. Follow it with "40 Days" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus came to his senses as Minerva sighed, pulling away from her. He looked aghast. Perhaps Minerva was in shock, because she rubbed her index finger along her slightly swollen lips as though she couldn't believe what had happened. He was about to lose the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him. What had he done? It had felt good, great even, but it had to be wrong. She was watching him nervously, he realised.

"Minerva," He closed his eyes. Where to begin? "I'm so-" She looked furious and terrified at once. No wonder. Her fifty four year old professor had just made a sexual advance.

"Don't you _DARE_ apologise to me, Albus Dumbledore. You evoke the most incredible feelings inside of me, things I hadn't even imagined that I could feel." She was shouting at him, a caged animal, but this was not what he had expected. "You make everything so much brighter, you make me feel more alive, every day has the potential to be incredible when I know that there's a possibility of seeing- I love you, and I know that I don't mean nothing to you either. Don't you deny what that meant." Suddenly she was vulnerable, but she soldiered on. "Don't tell me that it was a mistake. I couldn't- I just couldn't..." she finally broke off, obviously struggling not to cry. Her eyes glistened in the firelight.

It was bizarre, really. She had described everything he felt for her. Minerva made his world an entirely more appealing place with her sardonic witticisms and wry smiles, the feel of her fingers on his wrist. That he loved her, he was certain. But did she _really_ love him? It wasn't that he doubted Minerva's honesty, but she could have so much better than him.

Minerva knew Albus inside out. If only he saw himself through her eyes. She could tell by the way that his frown intensified ever so slightly that he had finished mulling over her words and had progressed to self doubt. She wanted to be with him desperately and was going to fight tooth and nail for this.

"I'm fifty four years old, Minerva. Doesn't that scare you? And even if I weren't your teacher, what would your friends say? What would your father say?" He moved his hand as she reached for it.

"I know you're fifty four Albus. The same as your kindness and your beard, it's a part of you. I wouldn't change it for the world because each one of those years has made you the man you are today. I'm seventeen. I don't have your experience of wisdom. How much does that detract from what I mean to you?"

"It... it doesn't." Merlin. "But I'm your teacher, Minerva. What would people say?"

"I know as well as you do that there are no rules prohibiting student teacher relationships, Albus. I've checked everywhere. It may be frowned on, but," she shrugged, fidgeting with her choker. "So was women's suffrage. So were chocolate frogs, when they came out. I've never cared what people have said about me. As for my friends, well they wouldn't be my friends if they didn't want me to be happy. And father... he's just going to accept that I'm an adult." This time he let her take his hand.

"What about Grindelwald, Minerva? I refuse to allow you to be hurt because of what you mean to me." At least if she wasn't with him, Minerva would be safer.

"Well, it would be politic to keep this secret I suppose. I'm a fairly private person, so I don't object. But Albus, you can't keep me from participating in this war. I have to fight, for my friends, my family and for you. Anyway it's a ridiculous assumption to think that my chances of surviving unscathed will change because of you." She kissed his hand, rubbing it against her cheek. "Well? Where do we stand, Albus?" Oh sweet Merlin, she truly wanted him. Minerva loved him.

"If you are still amenable to the idea, in spite of all I have said, then together." He stroked her cheek, revelling in the smoothness of her skin. She gave a laugh of pure exultance. "I do love you, Minerva." She stepped closer, kissing him. Unreservedly and with a clear conscience, he returned her embrace. Minerva guided him to their couch, remaining standing. She moved to the mirror on the opposite wall and removed the heavy hairpiece. He watched, at ease, amazed that she was his. Crown dispensed of, Minerva snuggled into his side. They exchanged conversation and chaste kisses.

"I was terrified that you wouldn't want me." He kissed her nose, causing her to giggle. "I'd have to have been a fool to have turned you away. You're gorgeous, my dear." She flushed. Sobering, she turned and held his cheeks so that he had no choice but to look at her.

"Albus, promise me that you won't change your mind one day. I love you, and you love me too. It isn't worth throwing that away because of misplaced guilt."

"I promise. Now I have you I couldn't give you up for the whole of Gringott's." Reassured, Minerva rested her head against his shoulder. It couldn't hurt if she just closed her eyes for a minute. Just a minute...

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva woke up, aware that her pillow rose and fell rhythmically. It also smelled of sandalwood. Albus was holding her! She could feel his fingers tangled in her hair, the other hand holding her so as to stop her falling from the sofa. His legs were behind hers, and her head was resting upon his chest. His even breathing warmed the top of her head. Unable to resist temptation, she kissed the knuckle of every finger. He sat up, taking Minerva with him.

"You're awake." Sleep cloaked Minerva's usual eloquence. "But you're asleep." She felt the vibrations of laughter rumble through his chest.

"I've been awake for quite some time. Remaining sleeping was the best way to gauge your reaction to waking up with me." She swatted him without force, burying her face into his chest. Daylight was bad this early. How early was this early. Suddenly, she was alert.

"Albus, I have to go now." He tensed. "Poppy and Xiomara will be looking for me. I promise I'll come back this evening, okay?" She stood, kissing him briefly before dashing for the floo powder. "I love you." And then she was gone.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Wasn't that lovely :P I hope none of you are diabetic.


	13. Chapter 13

This is dedicated to **MissChristinaPotter**, my newest reviewer. If I develop an ego then blame her!

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

When she arrived back in her room there was no sign of her friends. Thank Merlin. Minerva decided to run herself a bath. It was only seven o'clock and she had plenty of time. She turned on the tap that produced lavender bubble bath and waited. She tingled with the knowledge that Albus loved her. It was unbelievable; almost too good to be true. Almost, but not quite. She caught sight of the small bite mark just above her clavicle. A turtle-neck, today.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Just as she slid the black turtle-neck over her head, Minerva heard an impatient knock upon her door. "Come in!" as she sprayed her now customary lavender perfume, Xiomara bounded across the room. She almost knocked Minerva over with the force of her hug.

"I have a boyfriend!" She spun on her foot and flopped onto Minerva's newly made bed. "Sorry, Min. But I'm so happy! Alastor likes me and I like him. Life is good." Minerva braided her hair and then joined her friend. "You looked spectacular last night, Min." Before she could correct her friend, Xiomara handed her a small pile of photos; Minerva turning to smile and wave to Xiomara, unaware that she was about to be photographed. Minerva and Alastor laughing together just after he had stepped on her toes. Minerva waltzing with Albus, looking as though Christmas had come early.

"Thank you so much!" She selected the first photo. "I'll owl this to Dad straight away."

"Minerva..." Xiomara was shy. "Do you mind that I'm seeing Alastor?"

"Not at all! You two suit each other. You're both adventurous, fun and a colossal pain." She poked out her tongue. "But I don't see Alastor in that light, and I want to my friends to be happy."

"Thanks Min." She hugged her friend. "Well, I have to go and see him before quidditch practice. Bye!" As suddenly as Xiomara had appeared, she was gone. It was nice seeing her that happy. But she wasn't as happy as Minerva herself. Even the prospect of obstreperous first years on a Sunday morning wasn't as trying as it normally was.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

By five o'clock Minerva had held her study group, written to her father, attended the central committee meeting (during which she had used every shred of self control not to turn and kiss Albus, beside whom she was sitting), patrolled the corridors and finished her homework. She used the floo network for speed and appeared in his rooms. He looked up from his mountain of paperwork, blue eyes sparkling.

"This school could do with a basic grammar and spelling course." She dropped onto the couch. "I won't name names, but a certain individual still persists in adding a second 'n' to 'transfigurations'. Aside from that, the study group went well. How has your day been?"

"Better for seeing you, my dear." He joined her on the couch and leaned into her hug, grateful. He didn't voice his concerns about Havisham, but they both knew that it troubled him. It was enough that Minerva held him. "Nicholas wrote, inviting us to dinner at seven. I had thought that between now and then we could get to know each other better."

"For every question I answer, you must answer one of equal difficulty." Minerva reclined. "You go first."

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Red. That was too easy. Is having an apprentice how you had imagined?"

"Yes and no. I knew I'd learn more about myself, if not what, and I hadn't expected us to progress so quickly." They continued in this vein for a while, becoming slowly more personal. Minerva felt overwhelmed with guilt when he answered her question on the whereabouts of his family. His parents were dead, his sister too, and his brother didn't speak to him as a result of the latter, believing it to be Albus' fault. Partly curious and half attempting to lighten the mood, Albus asked about Minerva's romantic history. Her eyes widened in brief surprise, then she became amused as she determined what all he was really trying to ask her.

"I dated Alastor for two weeks in fourth year. We felt like the only people in the world without dates, and so we went to Hogsmeade together. We kissed once, but it was so ludicrous we just laughed and laughed. He's like a brother to me. Last year I dated Steven Abbott. That lasted for about five months but it just wasn't going anywhere. He seems happy with Jane Townsend now. Third time lucky for me." If Albus wanted to know any more, he needed to ask. He didn't; the topic was highly embarrassing. She changed the subject for him.

"Albus, what do we tell Nicholas and Pernelle?" His eyes clouded, yet his tone remained light.

"As much or as little as you please, Minerva." She leant against him, stroking the line of his jaw.

"Will Nicholas object? He's like a father to you, and I couldn't come between you." She felt him smile.

"Hmmm, now you understand the dilemma I will face, should you ever decide to tell Murdoch about us. I may well end up in hiding. I shouldn't think Nicholas will mind- he's a good twenty years older than Pernelle."

"My mother would have been the greater threat to you, I think. I'm told that I resemble her most when I'm angry...." Minerva stopped. Albus could count on one hand the number of times Helen McGonagall had been mentioned by her daughter. He kissed Minerva reassuringly. "When the time comes of course we'll tell my Father. Anyway, Pernelle will probably hold me hostage until I fill her in. I'd imagine that she'll tell Nicholas as soon as we leave. Perhaps you can do it after dinner? If you want to. There is no obli-"

"I love you and I want to tell him." Elizabeth Bennett could take her Mr. Darcy and shove him as far as Minerva was concerned. "We should leave now." And they did.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Dinner was delicious, as always. Pernelle dropped hint after hint, but to no avail- Minerva was enjoying teasing her. As soon as dessert was through, Minerva was whisked to Pernelle's parlour. Ever the gracious host, Nicholas offered Albus some firewhisky in his office. Vaguely wondering how Minerva was surviving the Romantic Inquisition, he spun the small bronze model of the galaxy. It had amused Nicholas to no end when he had first become his apprentice. An identical model now sat on the corner of his desk, a parting gift from his onetime Master.

"There is something you wish to tell me, my boy? I believe it may even relate to Pernelle's hasty exit with your apprentice." He sat back in his chair, fingers in a steeple, as he regarded Albus.

"Well, yes. Nicholas- I love Minerva. I love her with every fibre of my being. She loves me too, and as of last night we have been a couple." Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "Not like that, I can assure you. At first I found it unlikely that one such as she could feel anything of the sort for me. She was quite vehement in her rebuttal of my concerns. We are a couple now."

"And you seek my blessing?"

"Well, yes."

"And if I refuse? If her father refuses you both?"

"My feelings towards Minerva would not change, and she has given me reason to believe that she would remain with me even if it meant going against Murdoch's wishes." Albus hoped that Nicholas would agree.

"Then my blessings to you both. I- I am honoured to give them, my boy." His kindly brown eyes shone. Truly, it was great that Albus had found happiness in his young apprentice. He rounded the disk and in an extraordinary display of affection, clasped Albus to him. "Tell me about her." They sat drinking firewhisky, discussing the many merits of Minerva McGonagall.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

One floor above, Pernelle exclaimed with delight as Minerva recounted the success of the Halloween ball. She refused to accept the return of the 'Perseverance' costume, insisting cryptically that Minerva could add it to her own collection one day.

"I wouldn't have been brave enough to speak to him so honestly without your help. Thank you, Pernelle." The older witch shook her head, pale curls shaking.

"You would, but I saved you months of waiting!" She pulled Minerva close for a brief embrace. "I know I could never hope to replace her in your heart, but if ever you need my advice, please approach me as you would have done your mother. It isn't just Albus that cares for you, no? You are very special to me and to Nicholas also." Minerva didn't quite know what to say, so she hugged Pernelle again. "Now let us go and see how they have survived in our absence."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Before they used the floo network to return to Hogwarts, Nicholas held Minerva briefly. He had never done so before now. He turned her face gently with ink-stained fingers, and what he was searching for Minerva could not say.

"You will be good for him." He seemed satisfied, and in his usual manner followed Pernelle out of the doorway. They returned to Hogwarts.

"That went well, I think."

"Yes; Nicholas extended his blessings to us both." Minerva made a delighted squeal and wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't have been happier at that moment in time.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't think that I appreciate you wonderful people any less, but if I listed everyone who reviewed I'd end up with the word count of this fic being high as long as intended :P This chapter goes out to everyone feeling under the weather.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

During the next month, several aspects of Minerva's life progressed quite nicely. She had improved her relationship with Xiomara, taking care to spend more time with her friend. This was particularly easy on the nights Albus mysteriously vanished, but she had an idea of what he was doing. Minerva advanced in her animagus training and was almost ready to begin transforming herself. Academically she continued to excel, to the delight of her father. What he didn't know was that for the duration of November her relationship with Albus Dumbledore blossomed. He also had no idea how deeply involved his only child was to be involved in the war against Grindelwald.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

As was customary after the sessions devoted to Minerva's training, Albus shared a pot of tea and several increasingly heated kisses with his apprentice. Rarely could they embrace now without him getting an erection, although he did his best to conceal this from Minerva. He didn't want her to feel pressured into sex with him, but she had done nothing in recent evenings to dissuade him from the idea that she was comfortable with the idea. Exploring the contours of her mouth with his tongue he decided to take a gamble. Gently, he slipped a hand underneath her blouse, climbing her rib cage. He felt her breath hitch slightly before she moved away. Albus allowed his own breathing to even before he tried to speak to her, but Minerva beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I'm just not ready for..." she trailed off, cheeks flushed partly from exertion and partly embarrassment. He stopped her with a finger against her lips.

"Truly, you have nothing to be sorry for. Perhaps we should talk about boundaries." He set her at ease by taking her small hand in his. This was going to be awkward, but he had to know just how to pace their relationship. "Have you ever given yourself to a man, Minerva? There isn't a wrong answer."

"No." Minerva's voice was quiet. He smoothed her hand, not knowing what answer he had expected to that question. She regained a degree of her regal demeanour.

"And what, exactly did I inspire by telling you that I wished your burden could be further divided." Until now he had danced around the subject, distracting her with kisses and other information. It wasn't that he wanted to lie to Minerva, but he didn't wish to place her in danger. "Quid pro quo, Albus."

"Will you, for your own personal safety, ask a different question?"

"No." In her eyes was the potential for anger. He sighed, feeling every one of his fifty four years.

"I've organised a network of trusted people. We work to anticipate the next location of Grindelwald's attacks, evacuate the people in the vicinity, so on... that's where I've been going."

"And you didn't think that I'd wish to be involved? I'm not a child, Albus. I stand to lose as much in this war as you. I thought you trusted me." Angry tears shone in her eyes, one trickling down the side of her face. He moved to wipe it away, distressed when she stood. "I may not be an expert on relationships, but I try my best to be honest with you. I'd assumed that you would do me the same courtesy. I'll see you on Friday." The fire roared as she returned to her room. He didn't see her outside of the classroom until their scheduled appointment.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus had used the two days to contemplate why Minerva had been so angry with him. He understood her frustration, knowing that the loss of her mother in such an attack they hoped to prevent had made the issue deeply personal for her. He also knew that she could be of real assistance to the cause, and that he had been treating her with Kidd gloves. He had formulated a plan and sent Mercury with instructions that Minerva dress nicely and bring a warm cloak. Albus could heard her the door, and felt her presence as she passed through his wards. It pained him that she had gone to such bother to avoid making an informal entrance.

"Good evening, Albus." Her voice was flat.

"Minerva, you look wonderful. As we are well ahead of schedule and you're overly stressed about your animagus training, I have decided that a break is in order. There also remains the fact that after a month it is high time I took you out on a date, as it were." Minerva met his eyes for the first time since her arrival. He saw that she had been crying and felt an utter bastard. What if she left him? Albus couldn't get enough air. "Would you still like that?" She nodded, affording him a small smile. So there was hope after all.

"Where are we going?" She was in a beautiful knee length bottle green dress. The satin material clung to her every curve. He swallowed.

"Where would you like to go? The choice is yours."

"You'll take me anywhere?"

"Yes, although I would appreciate it if you could select somewhere with dinner."

"I don't know. How about we go stargazing?" She looked distinctly awkward.

"In December, Minerva?" He realised what she was doing. "Cost is no objective. I want to treat you." She blinked redundantly. "Okay, I'll surprise you. Now put on your cloak, we need to go beyond the anti-apparation barriers." Minerva wrapped a black velvet cloak around herself, the gold lining rustling against her dress.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Swaying slightly, Minerva clung to Albus. She had no idea where they were, and it would be helpful if the world could stop spinning long enough for her to get her bearings. He was speaking to her.

"I should have warned you that we were going cross continent. Welcome to Venice, my dear." Venice. '_Wow_' was all Minerva could think. Even in the dusk, she could make out the stunning Renaissance architecture. The soothing noises of water were audible from the alleyway they stood in. He guided her to the waterside, as enraptured by Minerva's joy as she was by the intricate cluster of canals that came into view. Keeping his arm around her waist, Albus lead his young lover to a nearby gondola. He stepped into the slim boat before extending both hands to Minerva, allowing her to retain her grace. She kissed the corner of his mouth and they reclined as the gondolier pushed off from the street. The night sky sparkled.

"I hadn't expected so much when I suggested star gazing." She bit her lip in excitement as they passed under a bridge. "Do you know something?" Minerva turned and whispered into his ear. Her gloved hand rested on his chest. "When you first took me to meet Nicholas and Pernelle and I woke up, I'd though that your eyes were stars." He squeezed her gently.

"You are rather poetic, my dear."

"Mmm, I'm lucky in my muse." They spent a while longer enjoying a tour of Venice, but dinner became a priority. Albus had the gondolier stop by a well lit building which people, especially couples, seemed to be entering rapidly. Again, he held Minerva's hand as she climbed on to the cobbled embankment. This time she held his, pulling a slightly teasing face before taking his arm.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

It was quite possibly the most magnificent meal of Minerva's life. The McGonagalls were better financed than many pureblood families, but since the death of Minerva's mother Murdoch had rarely expressed interest in eating out. Albus took the liberty of ordering for Minerva, speaking with the waiter in what sounded like perfect Italian. There was no end to his surprises. They made light conversation, simply being Albus and Minerva without any external influences or obligations. After a meal of seafood, they shared a dessert. Minerva used the fork to give him a mouthful of the cheesecake before taking one for herself. He was more than capable of doing it himself, but having Minerva do something so simple yet intimate wasn't something he had grown used to. Not that he could ever take her sweet little gestures for granted. Albus picked up the chocolate-covered-strawberry that had garnished their dessert and held it before her mouth. She bit off half before pushing his hand back, covering her mouth and giggling slightly.

"You were right Minerva. You're an extremely capable witch willing to assist Grindelwald's potential victims. I shouldn't be so selfish, but I wanted to keep you safe." She scrutinized him carefully. "If you still wish to help-"

"I do."

"Then I will bring you to the next meeting." Swiftly, she took his hand and kissed the palm. Her breath tickled Albus' skin.

"Thank you."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Epic destination for a first date, eh?


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is dedicated to **StarieTartan**, my newest reviewer. From the beginning of Minerva's speech (see the asterisk) I suggest Regina Spektor's "The Sword and the Pen"

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

As the Christmas holidays rapidly approached, the first years became almost impossible to subdue during their Transfigurations class. It had not taken Minerva long to become re-accustomed to their high capacity for mischief after the Summer Holidays, but she would be very glad to for the impending break from the children. She knew that seeing the families they missed so dreadfully would help to calm them. Minerva herself missed her father very much, and so it was likely that the children were more than a little homesick. Albus had understood about her need to return to Murdoch for Christmas, but she knew that he would miss her. Minerva hoped that her Christmas gifts to him would compensate. Looking up from her book, she met his eyes, smiled and continued reading.

Tomorrow night, exactly a week before the end of term, Minerva would attend her first meeting of the resistance group. She didn't know what to expect nor what would be required of her. Mentioning her concerns to Albus was not an option. Still, it would be worth any kind of nervousness to prevent anybody else from losing their mother the way she had. Minerva regarded the fire pensively.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Sitting with her friends, watching Xiomara argue with Alastor about hypothetical quidditch situations, Minerva felt her urge to participate in the war was confirmed. Poppy was elsewhere doing goodness knows what with Fabian Gilchrist. They had been inseparable since the ball. It would be wonderful to be able to speak to Poppy about her relationship, but from that would raise the question of who she was dating. Xiomara was... Xiomara, and wouldn't take anything to do with sex seriously. Pernelle was wonderful but Minerva couldn't possibly broach the subject of intimacy with the man as good as her son. Pernelle was also an exhibitionist through and through, and although the though wasn't one Minerva cared to dwell upon, she suspected that this characteristic had extended itself to Pernelle's sex life... Minerva couldn't handle being told by an enchantingly pretty woman (even if she was five hundred and sixty odd years her senior) that whatever she considered acceptable simply wasn't glamorous or wild enough.

And what _did_ Minerva consider acceptable? There was a question. The other evening when she had been with Albus, engaged in a somewhat passionate embrace, it had occurred to her that she wanted and could have more. But how? She couldn't just say "shall we?" without killing the mood or making a fool of herself; quite possibly both. Albus had stopped where they always stopped- when she felt his hardness pressed against her side. It was very sweet of him to try and hide it from her, but rather counterproductive now that he had ceased trying to take the initiative physically. It left Minerva between a rock and a hard place. The corner of her mouth rose at the dreadful pun. As he had moved away from her, Minerva had wanted to reach out and... what, exactly? She understood the mechanics of the act, so to speak, but had no idea how to bring it about. There was no longer any time to ponder her dilemma as she had to meet Albus for the meeting.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Finished marking the tests of his fourth year transfigurations class, Albus dropped his quill onto his desk. Initially, Minerva's youth would undoubtedly count against her in the eyes of the majority of the group. He knew that her cool logic and strategic brilliance would win them over, but he hoped her initial reception wouldn't be too harsh. Albus knew she was ready for this challenge, but he couldn't help worrying. He loved her infinitely and would never press her, but Albus couldn't help wonder what it would be like if she was ready to move on in their relationship, too. She was gorgeous. Whenever he reflected too long upon Minerva's beauty he couldn't help but envision the way her breasts had pressed against that spectacular costume on Halloween, the way they rose and fell with her passion, crowned by the delightful flush on her neck as she professed her love for him. What would it be like to have Minerva in a different sort of passion, in his bed, pressing against him and damp with desire? Enough of those thoughts. She would be here soon, and it wouldn't do that she should feel pressured by his own lust. It was natural that Minerva should have reservations about sex. It was unknown territory for her. Casting a cooling charm on himself, Albus couldn't help wondering if her reluctance had anything to do with time's toll on his appearance.

The fireplace roared green, and there she was. Minerva brushed the soot from her royal blue dress robes. They were plain yet showed off her figure well. Swiftly she came to stand beside him, and he placed a hand on the neat curve of her waist as she stooped to kiss him.

"Truly, are you ready my dear?"Azure met emerald. "I understand that you want to do this, but even if you wished to delay for a couple of months-"

"Yes Albus, I'm quite prepared." She gave him a wry smile from the mirror as she secured the matching mock Tudor riding hat to her head. So Minerva had anticipated concerns about her age and dressed in an effort to counter them. The feathered hat afforded her both maturity and an aristocratic grace. He stood and held her from behind, seeing his reflection kiss her cheek from the corner of his eye.

"Then let us go." He took a handful of the powder and proclaimed their destination; "The Hog's Head!"

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The few patrons of the dank, dingy bar didn't pause in their conversation as the couple appeared in the hearth. Albus took Minerva's arm and they approached the bar, behind which an unkempt witch cleaned glasses with a filthy rag. As she turned and observed the dubious characters, a balding man with a few rotting black teeth met her inquisitive gaze and leered at her. Albus snaked his arm around her waist in warning, not stopping his conversation with the barmaid.

"'Ee's upstairs, my love." She winked at Albus, causing Minerva to bristle by his side.

"Thank you. Please treat yourself to your favourite spirit." He withdrew a silver sickle from the folds of his robe and slid it across the greasy counter. Albus lead her to a dark stairway she had not previously noticed. Due to the thick layer of dust on the banister, Minerva was grateful that she had opted to wear the matching blue leather gloves. At the top of the stairway, a man was waiting for them. There was something vaguely familiar about him, although in the poorly lit corridor Minerva couldn't say what it was.

"We're through here, Albus." The figure retreated, and they followed him into a small room with several chairs set out around a table that had clearly seen better days.

"You must be Minerva." She looked into his blue eyes, and at his tousled ginger hair- a couple of shades paler than Albus'. Minerva took off her gloves as she thought.

"Forgive me, do I know you?" He raised an eyebrow, reaching forward and kissing the back of her hand.

"No, but if you wish to then we can become better acquainted. I can see why Albus abstained from mentioning your considerable looks. He always did have good sense." Blushing furiously and withdrawing her hand, Minerva turned, not quite knowing what to say. Albus looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Minerva, meet my younger brother Aberforth. Aberforth, meet my-" he paused. "my apprentice, Minerva McGonagall." Slightly stung by his unwillingness to share the depth of their relationship with his own brother, Minerva shook Aberforth's hand in a daze.

"Albus has told me about you." Beyond that, what could she say?

"Oh? Were you prepared for my superior looks and overwhelming charm." He placed an arm around her waist, a familiarity she had only ever allowed Albus. His eyes danced as she stiffened.

"I couldn't possibly say." Despite the neutral wording, her tone made the rebuff quite clear. She leaned closer, retaining her smile. In a deadly tone she instructed him; "remove your arm or I'll break it like a twig." Aberforth complied, shaking with contained mirth as he sat. Minerva turned to Albus for help, but to her shock he was observing the floor boards. She had just turned to go to him when a stately witch arrived with two male companions. The first was a small aging man wearing a purple top hat who introduced himself as "Dedalus Diggle". He smiled kindly at Minerva, shaking her hand enthusiastically. The second was scarred about the face quite severely, unsmiling. He made the briefest of nods to Minerva before joining his companion at the table. The woman had failed to acknowledge her in any way, which Dedalus was clearly unhappy about.

"Griselda!" He hissed, trying to subtly cast his eyes in Minerva's directions. It seemed as though she only complied to silence him.

"Griselda Marchbanks. Charmed, I'm sure." She continued to flick through her paperwork without looking up. Minerva sat by Dedalus.

"Minerva McGonagall, the pleasure is all mine." Sarcasm laced her introduction. That made Griselda pause. She tried to catch Albus' eye and gesture to the empty seat beside her at the head of the table. He ignored her and sat at the head of the opposite end. Minerva's grip on her wand tightened, her natural reflex to panic. Instead, Aberforth sat directly opposite his brother and tried to engage Minerva in conversation. She replied distractedly, thoughts on Albus. Why was he avoiding her? This train of thought was interrupted by the entrance of one more witch, dressed rather queerly, and a young man with flyaway blonde hair in mismatched muggle clothing. The woman didn't even notice her, taking the seat across from Griselda the grumpy.

"Xenophilius Lovegood- how'd you do?" The flustered young wizard sat across from Minerva. She introduced herself and asked who the unidentified witch was.

"Augusta Longbottom. Don't cross her is all I'll say." Minerva raised an eyebrow. It was hard to imagine anyone wearing a ridiculous stuffed vulture on their head as intimidating. Albus cleared his throat, pockets of conversation ending.

"Albus, before proceedings begin I must raise a rather _delicate_ point." It was quite clear who Griselda meant was 'delicate'.

"What place was this pretty peacock child here?" Augusta decided to add her knuts worth. That was _it_, Minerva was actually quite fond of her hat, peacock feathers or no.

"If hats were anything to go by, you'd be a cadaver." There was a collective intake of breath. Aberforth snorted. "I'll thank you not to judge me when you haven't the first idea about me." Both of the elder witches had been shocked into silence. Elphias spoke, his gravelly voice cold.

"I too am interested to hear the answer to Griselda's question. What makes you presume that you deserve to site here? What experience do you have?"

"Presume?" Minerva paled in her fury. "I didn't realise that to aid those in danger one had to have a divine calling."

"Elphias, Minerva is a witch of considerable ability. She may be young, but she wields considerable power. Indeed, she is my-" Elphias' face twisted.

"Your what? Mistress? I've known you for years and you've never shown such foolishness before. That would explain why she'd want to come with you to spend the night in such a cess pit- no offense, Aberforth."

"How dare you." Albus was barely audible. He was beyond shouting. "She's my apprentice-" Minerva had had quite enough of being talked about.*

"If you're going to speak about me then do it to my face." Doge turned, incredulous. "If you people want to know so desperately why I want to help out in a war instead of reading 'Witch Weekly' then fine, I'll tell you. My parents served the Ministry as Unspeakables for years, my father still does. I never did find out what it was that my mother was working on that he wanted so badly, but one day near the beginning of the war Grindelwald and several others ambushed us while we were home. She cast 'pertificus totalus' on me, and put me in the storage cupboard of the workroom before they came downstairs. He tortured her for hours and hours. Never once did she let on that I was hiding. She wouldn't tell him what he wanted either. In the end they burnt her to death and disapparated. My father came home, I don't know how long later, and found her. I tried to call out but he couldn't hear me. It was three days until I could move again, and he hadn't thought to look for me." She became quiet. "He had assumed that I was dead, too."

"You're Murdoch's girl." Doge looked horrified. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Had no idea?" her smile was bitter. "I'm here because I can't just sit by and watch the same thing happen to other people." Albus made a choked noise, breaking the dismal silence. "Now if anybody else wishes to imply that I'm a whore, suggest that I am in some way feeble or insult me in any other way, please continue. I'll curse you gladly. If not then we should talk about how best to stop Grindelwald's next attack."

And they did.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

My longest chapter yet. What do you think? The next chapter will contain the rest of the meeting. Please review, I'll type faster ;)


	16. Chapter 16

For songs I suggest "Into the Fire" by the Thirteen Senses from my asterisk . In your reviews, would you please tell me what you think of the music I suggest?

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus Dumbledore sat, aghast. How could he have been so petty and avoided her because of some light hearted comment she had made to Aberforth? Minerva's voice didn't waver, and that made it all the worse for him. He should have sat beside her, then he could have supported her as she recounted the dreadful story of her mother's death. As she finished he wanted to say something, anything to make it up to Minerva. His voice wouldn't work though. Albus was amazed when they followed her instruction and started working out a pattern in recent attacks. For the second time, Minerva held their attention.

"It's got to be Edinburgh. He's targeting members of the Wizengamot that voted in favour of boycotting Durmstrang for their blanket ban on muggleborns." She reached for the map in the middle of the table and drew on three red circles with her wand. The members from the South of England and London you saved, Lydia Ashdown from Norfolk died, but Morpurgo Parish, Jane Hewitt and Victor Scamander all stay in Edinburgh."

"It's plausible." This was the closest to civil that Griselda Marchbanks was prepared to venture.

"Plausible? It's bloody brilliant!" Dedalus Diggle clapped his hands in delight.

"You're a genius, Miss McGonagall." Aberforth pressed a kiss against her cheek, leaving Minerva dazed. That was why Albus was angry with her! She turned to shake her head at him, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Pressing her lips together to contain her outrage, Minerva was completely immobile as Aberforth whispered into her ear.

"He is bright, but sometimes he needs a push in the right direction. I know he loves you, Minerva, he bored me to tears with letters about how wonderful you are. But I'm willing to bet my entire vault that he won't do too much about it, _if_ you catch my drift. He may be getting on a bit, but my brother isn't quite ready for the monastic life." She was scarlet now, and glad for the loud conversations around her. "Be good to him, pet." He withdrew, leaving Minerva to her thoughts.

"So it's settled then; we each organise shifts in our own sub groups about guard duty."

"Meeting adjourned." Albus stood, his feelings mixed. His brother had been whispering sweet nothings into Minerva's ear, and judging by her complexion she was rather enjoying it. However, she would still be shaken from speaking in such detail about her mother. His main aim was to take her back to the castle, now. They used the floo to return to his rooms.

*MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"Well? What did you think?" He shed his outer robe, and she saw he was wearing a plum coloured linen shirt and black slacks. Minerva unpinned her hat and hair, beginning to brush the latter.

"Not what I had expected... certainly not the vagrants and vigilantes I had imagined. Well, aside from your brother." Something about the laughter in her voice as she mentioned Aberforth pained him. She turned when he didn't respond. His back was to her as he fed Mercury.

"Are you going to leave me for him?" Minerva ceased brushing her hair and laughed until she there were tears in her eyes. He didn't join in. Oh shit, he had been serious! Minerva moved to his side.

"What on earth makes you say that?" He wouldn't look at her.

"Answer the question, Minerva." He stroked Mercury, his hand shaking ever so slightly.

"No, I'm not and I'm insulted that you'd even think that of me."

"Aberforth was right, he is younger than me. He's also-"

"Not the man I love, Albus. Don't you understand that, Albus? I love you. Although you're making that very difficult for me at the moment." He turned just in time to see the her use the floo network.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva lay in her bed, duvet covering her as though it could shelter her from the hurt she felt. It couldn't. She shook slightly, crying. It didn't come easily to Minerva, giving affection. But she had tried her best since the beginning of their relationship to show Albus not just through words but also little gestures that she loved him. Wasn't she doing it right? He had always seemed to be pleased by her mannerisms before now. But what if it wasn't her? She snorted; that was a ridiculous thought. But was it? She remembered the shadow that had crossed his face when she had jokingly said "age before beauty". His response had been "a very great age, at that". She had only rolled her eyes before cuddling him. She remembered how forced his smile had seemed whenever she mentioned patrolling with Fabian and his devoted brigade of followers. Minerva sat bolt upright. How utterly stupid she had been? This wasn't at all about her, although she had tried to make it that way.

_Albus._ Without another though she leapt out of bed and into the fire.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"Albus!" She was shouting, in a state of panic. He looked up from his chair, something between exhaustion and defeat tangible in his expression. "Albus I'm so, so sorry." Minerva launched herself towards him, and he stood just in time to catch her. Little kisses rained across the lower half of his face- she couldn't get any higher than that. Taken aback, he placed his arms around her back.

"What on earth for?" She pulled back and looked up at him, a strand of her hair stuck to her cheek by tears. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Because." Kiss. "Because I know that you love me." Kiss. "But you're still waiting for the day that I leave you for someone else." She placed her hands on his shoulders, not allowing him to move away.

"Minerva-"

"I'm not, though. Fabian isn't what I want. And neither is Aberforth or any other man. You're so precious to me. You're clever, you're kind and you're beautiful. Don't you see that? You're beautiful. Albus you have the most arresting eyes, incredible hair, long hands, a nice body-" she bit her lip before continuing. "You're tall and strong- everything a witch could hope for. And I want you."

He really didn't know what to say. She'd told him everything she wanted to hear. Minerva was standing right in front of him now, lips parted so appealingly. Gooseflesh ran across her arms, and her nipples poked through the flimsy cotton. She saw him lick his lips. He wanted her, too.

"You're cold." He made to pick up his discarded cloak.

"Take me to bed, Albus." She pressed flush against him.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Warning; if you don't want to read the sex scene then skip the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Dedicated to everyone brave enough to read my first attempt at a sex scene.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

As though to prove that she wasn't a fantasy, Minerva bit his lower lip seductively. Albus felt dizzy, but he had to check.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes," she breathed against his neck. He led her into his bedroom and kissed her furiously. Minerva was surprised to feel her knees against the back of his bed, and sat. She gazed up at him, eyes darkened by lust. He kicked off his shoes and socks and sat beside her. Slow and sensuous, he kissed her mouth, moving down to her neck and the top of her full breasts. Dexterously he began to unlace the front of her nightgown, maintaining eye contact. He stopped halfway towards her navel and slid the short sleeves from her shoulders. Minerva was never more beautiful to him than in that moment, her small breasts bare, covered only by her shining mane of dark hair. She looked at him, shy, biting her lip. Embarrassed by his scrutiny, she raised her arms and covered her cleavage. What if he didn't like her? Albus held her close to him and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You're gorgeous, Minerva." She reached between them and proceeding to unbutton his shirt, a visible tremor in her hands as she untucked it from his trousers. Minerva ran her fingers lightly across his torso, her curiosity arousing him further. He pushed her back against the pillows, a hand behind her back, and lavished the attention on the nipples he had dreamt of for so long now. She mewed as his mouth latched onto her dusky pink bud, caressing it with his tongue. Her other nipple strained against his calloused thumb. This equated to heaven for both Albus and Minerva. She had never imagined pleasure like this and cried out again as he bit upon her nipple, suckling away the brief pain. Encouraged by her response, he unlaced the rest of her night gown and removed it completely. Merlin, she was something.

"Stand up." He complied, and shuddered as he felt her hands on his groin. She unzipped his trousers, which he stepped out of, and pulled off his boxers too. There was unmasked delight on Minerva's features as she reached out and ever so gently closed her hand around his manhood. She stroked up and down the length of him, her ghostly touch sweet torture.

"Oh, firmer." Albus groaned as her hand tightened around him. She gained confidence with his cries, her ministrations increasing in speed until he stopped her.

"Didn't you like it?" He could have come then and there as she bit her already swollen lip.

"Very much." He rejoined her on the bed. "But had I allowed you to continue, then your first time would have been woefully short lived." Her mouth was the perfect 'oh' and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like enveloping his engorged member.

"Are you sure you're ready?" she nodded, looking down.

"Yes, but Albus I'm not quite sure what to do exactly."

"That's perfectly fine, Minerva. Just continue to trust your instincts and let me guide you." She lay back as he kissed her, working his way down her body. He stroked the smooth inside of her thigh and rested his hand against her sex. She gasped as he rubbed his index finger against her, and her core opened to him. Unprepared for such a feeling, Minerva gave a throaty moan as he slid a finger inside of her. She arched her back and cried more loudly as a second finger joined the first, gently rocking her hips. With his thumb he sought out her clitoris, causing her to buck against his hand. Relentlessly he traced small circles around her button. Minerva felt as though she was on fire. Her walls pulsed around his fingers, tightening as she came. Minerva gave her loudest cry yet, and as the tremors of orgasm abated he slid his fingers from between her legs, her juices spilling down her thighs. She was slick with arousal, breath coming in hard pants.

"Albus." She sighed. He couldn't resist tasting her, the swollen pink flesh of her sex looking sweeter than ripe fruit. "Albus." She gave a high pitched groan as he dipped his tongue inside her, lapping at her juices. This time he did not give her the release of an orgasm, as she was very much wet enough for what he intended. Minerva felt a tingle as he stroked her belly and muttered the contraceptive charm. When he kissed her she could taste her own pleasure on his tongue. He positioned himself between her legs and as he opened him mouth she cut him off.

"I want you. But.. be gentle?" He nodded, and stroked her hair from her sweat covered brow.

"Of course. I love you, Minerva." Slowly, he slid his member into the quick of her until he met her resistance. Before she could tense, he thrust into her. The pain was sharp at first, but he remained still and allowed her time to adjust to his considerable girth and size. Her fingers loosened their vice grip on his shoulders as the pleasure overtook pain.

"I love you too, Albus." He kissed her lips and proceeded to rock inside her slowly, astonished by how tight she felt sheathing him. Minerva's eyes rolled back as the exquisite sensation between her legs intensified, and she wrapped her legs around his back. Surely those wonderfully wanton noises couldn't be her. Yet they were, and as Albus thrust deeper and harder she found that she didn't care and cried all the louder. The pressure inside her intensified to an almost terrifying degree. "Albus!" It was half an exclamation, half a question. He understood, gripping her hand on this.

Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over Minerva. Her sex tightened around him, spasms racking her body. With a roar he came, spilling his seed into her. "Minerva." He stroked her hair, knowing how she liked that particular feeling. He rolled off of her and cast a cooling charm on them both before pulling the covers over them. "Are you alright, my dear?" She nodded, looking rather awed. He pulled her into his arms as she bit her lip, a familiar gesture. She relaxed as he held her, calm.

"Albus?" she ventured.

"Mmmm." He continued to brush her hair with his fingers.

"Are we supposed to talk now, or should I be quiet." She knew that made him smile.

"Either is fine, although I believe you wish to ask something and would rather you did so."

"Did I please you?" He laughed.

"More than I dare say you could imagine. Did I please you?" She nodded emphatically, yawning. Before she could think of anything else that needed asking, she was asleep.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

They did it :-D


	18. Chapter 18

Warning; first scene is sexual.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Waking up, Minerva felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. Perhaps if she kept her eyes closed then she could continue to imagine that he was beside her. Only, the hand resting on her ribcage wasn't a dream. Recalling last night Minerva smiled and opened her eyes to find Albus watching her. His red hair shone in the rays of the sunrise. She stroked lazy patterns onto his chest and felt the tension ebb from him.

"That's quite lovely." She sighed, her joy complete. He was still looking at her strangely though. Rolling over to face him more easily, Minerva felt a dull ache between her legs. He noticed her slight wince. "Minerva, do you regret last night?"

"No. I'm just a little sore."

"Oh."

"Albus?" She pulled herself closer to him, her breasts swinging forward ever so temptingly. He cupped one and pinched the nipple. He twitched against her thigh. "Make me feel better?" There was no way he could refuse her as she straddled his leg, the flame of her sex dripping on to him. Never before had he been so obsessed with the breasts of a woman. He gave them a light slap before taking Minerva by the waist and lifting her onto his shaft. She tried frantically to use his shoulders to lift herself and move against him, and if it hadn't been so spectacularly frustrating he would have laughed.

Instead he sat, lifting Minerva's legs over his shoulders as she lay down. He could smell the sweet musk of her sex. Not only did this allow a fantastic angle for penetration, but it allowed Albus to make deep, slow strokes inside her. At first he had planned to remain gentle and languid, Minerva was still sore from their previous time together after all, but as she writhed beneath him clearly wishing him to thrust harder the temptation was quite simply too much. He pounded into her fast, and Minerva could hear the slippery sounds of him moving within her. It was animalistic and deeply satisfying. Albus loved the noise Minerva made as she came and the little moans that increased in pitch before she climaxed. With a final burst of energy he slammed into her with increased force as she came, hard, drawing out her orgasm. For the second time he ejaculated into her. An exhausted tangle of arms and legs, they fell asleep.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Once again waking in a foreign bed, Minerva rolled over expecting to find Albus beside her. Slightly mystified by his absence, Minerva sat and wrapped the sheet around herself. She heard the sound of running water and sat. The pain in her sex had now increased significantly. Minerva stood and followed the noise, which led to the bathroom. What luxury! The mock Roman style bathroom was even more opulent than her own, and that was saying something. The bath was oval shaped and twice as wide as Minerva's, with black pillars running to the ceiling. It was rapidly filling with warm water and bubbles. Lavender scented. She smiled as Albus turned around, but it turned into a grimace as she stepped towards him.

"Good morning, my love." He opened a cabinet above the sink and lifted out a small bottle with turquoise contents. "Drink this; it ought to help with the pain." It did, and almost instantly. Albus, clad in pyjamas and a dressing gown, wrapped his arms around her. "You're quite well?"

"Yes. I've never been better."She rubbed the side of her face into the maroon velvet of his dressing gown. "Albus... will you try and make things up with Aberforth?" He pulled away and checked on the temperature of the bath. "I'm sorry if it's not my place, but he's your family. He didn't try and lure me away from you, if that's what you're worried about." She massaged his shoulders gently. "In fact, he told me he was trying to make you jealous so that you would sleep with me, I think. Perhaps his methods were... unorthodox, but I think that he meant well and I'm certainly not complaining." Albus sat on the side of the bath, turned off the taps and leant back into her arms. Their usual position reversed, she couldn't help but smooth his fringe from his face and kiss the top of his head.

"I'll think on it... Thank you, Minerva." He made for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To allow you some time to bathe."

"You can stay if you want. Not to have sex again, because I'm still feeling fairly tender, but we could just..." He stopped her embarrassed rambling with a chaste kiss.

"I'd like that very much." Minerva dropped the sheet and stepped into the bath. She had the easiness with her own nudity possessed by the young. "Merlin, you're lovely." Minerva splashed him when he didn't follow immediately. Her wand remained on Albus' bedside table, but using a little wandless magic she untied his belt to prompt him. Albus took the hint and stripped, much to Minerva's delight.

"You're more lovely, and I'm the luckiest person alive." He was moved as he stepped into the tub. He cupped water in his hands and let it run down Minerva's back. Albus washed her attentively, soaping her arms, legs, hands, feet and toes. He took pleasure in his task and was surprised when Minerva opened her eyes lazily, took his sponge and returned the favour. This was wonderful.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

She had sent Albus back to bed while she went to prepare breakfast for them. Minerva heated and buttered them a croissant each, made a pot of tea headed back to his room via the lounge. What she saw in the fireplace made her heart stop. Evidently Nicholas was in shock too, as for once he failed to make a witty comment. Minerva beat him to the punch, placing the breakfast tray on a nearby table and thanking her lucky stars that Albus' shirt extended almost to her knees.

"I'll go and put on something a tad less comfortable, shall I?" She didn't wait for an answer and all but ran into the bedroom.

"What happened to breakfast?"

"Nicholas is in the fireplace." She started to put on the pile of clothes Albus had fetched from her room, wearing his shirt over a thin camisole. Albus looked like a small child who had been caught raiding the biscuit tin when a voice called;

"Actually, Nicholas is standing in your living room attempting not to have a stroke." The couple emerged from their bedroom to find Nicholas had eaten both of their croissants.

"I'll make more tea, then." Said Albus.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

A steaming pot and an entire packet of croissants later, Albus had finished telling Nicholas of Minerva's first meeting with his network. The older man had choked on his pastry upon hearing about Minerva's 'cadaver' remark and hugged her for what was only the second time. Tears streamed down his face.

"And how is Aberforth? Have things improved between you both?"

"Not you as well..." Nicholas raised a brow at Minerva who tried to look innocent.

"He's your brother, Albus, and he certainly doesn't have the sense to make the first move. Rather like you in certain situations, from what Pernelle has told me." Minerva spluttered as her tea went down the wrong way. "Anyway, I had intended to invite you both for lunch but I shall leave you to more entertaining pursuits, I think." With that he was gone.

"I don't want to make you sore again, but there are many ways to experience pleasure without penetration." She sat in his lap, feeling his erection press into her from behind. Minerva wriggled, enjoying the groan she had drawn from him.

"Prove it." And he did. Several times over.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

I might not have an opportunity to post again until Saturday, but it is worth checking your inbox for updates.


	19. Chapter 19

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

It was Monday morning, and as Minerva struggled to stay awake for the duration of Professor Lancey's class she couldn't help but wonder if the last weekend had been a figment of her imagination. She, Minerva McGonagall, had attended a meeting in the fight against Grindelwald. Was that more or less believable than the same Minerva McGonagall sharing the bed of the most incredible man she could ever hope to meet? The scraping of chairs and desks signalled the beginning of practical. One would think that people would show some initiative and levitate the damned things...

"Miss McGonagall will duel with Mr Moody first." Several slips of parchment made their way into the hands of Xiomara Hooch, already written on. Minerva and Alastor turned to look at her, and she had the good grace to observe her feet.

"A betting pool? How droll. Accio." He tallied up the total, not sharing the results. "Well, well, I must say I'm surprised. The famous temper pitted against the most hex-happy student this school has ever seen. Who shall prevail? Begin."

Alastor circled Minerva, unnerved that she would allow him to do so. He cast a lazy 'expelliarmus' which she sidestepped. The gauntlet had been thrown and hex after hex, curse after curse went back and forward. Alastor had the faster reflexes, but Minerva was the more powerful of the two. He feigned a stunning curse, which she made to deflect, but after that he loosed a quick hex that would be sure to destroy what remained of her shield. He turned prematurely in victory, not seeing the way Minerva flicked her wand and caused a mirror to materialise in front of her. The hex rebounded, knocking him out cold.

"Harsh luck to the majority of you who made the error of backing Mr Moody. You should have realised that his arrogance would have been his downfall. Enervate." Xiomara was by his side in a flash, more attentive than ever before. Forgetting quite where he was, he decided to make the most of it.

"Oh Alastor, is anything broken?" She wrung her hands nervously.

"Well no, but I think I've strained something in my groin. I wouldn't normally ask but could you take a look." Lancey coughed, spoiling the drama of the day for the class. This was going in the year book. Alastor's face was priceless.

"Mr Moody, if you are seriously injured then I'll summon Madam Wilson and she can examine you here, seeing as it would be dangerous to move you."

"Sir, is it okay if I just die of shame now?"

"Quite, although you'd be depriving the Department of Magical Lawn Enforcement of something rare." At this Alastor brightened. The lesson continued, jibes being made several times over about Alastor's groin.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"And then- and then she waved her wand and his bits were gone!" with the wave of childish laughter reaching his ears, Albus felt that it was high time he investigated what was keeping his third years from their work. The young boy was in the process of telling his enraptured classmates about how Mr Moody had then proceeded to ravish Miss Hooch on the floor.

"Kevin, as fascinating as this story may be, and I assure you that it is, I must ask you to continue with procuring your thistle. It still looks remarkably like the whistle I handed out half an hour ago."

"But sir! But sir!" The boy practically leapt out of his seat. "Don't you want to hear about how Miss Minerva zapped away Alastor Moody's crown jewels and then enchanted him to get it on with Xio Hooch?" Miss Minerva was how the younger students had come to refer to her. Kevin Whitby mistook his utterly shocked silence for awe and pressed on.

"Right, first Professor Lancey made them challenge each other to mortal kombat, then he took bets on who would win-" He raised a hand.

"Kevin, firstly if Minerva McGonagall had indeed 'zapped away' Mr Moody's... parts then how on earth did he manage to ravish Miss Hooch?" He tried not to recall how he himself had ravished Minerva without use of the Dumbledore crown jewels. "Secondly, I suggest that you begin to take what your brother Winston tells you with a pinch of salt."

"Why?"

"Because I believe Winston finds it amusing that you take his tales verbatim."

"Verbatim? Like what Alastor must have done to Xio if he didn't have any bits left?" With exceptional self control, Albus kept a straight face.

"Verbatim, as in word-for-word. Should anybody care to further disrupt my lesson I'll give you notes to copy out, _verbatim_." The children returned to their thistles. When they had left, Albus laughed hysterically. His good mood continued for the remainder of the afternoon.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Legend of the day, Minerva McGonagall stepped out of his fire place. Contrary to the speculation of his final class of the day she was not breathing fire, bolts of thunder did not fly from her fingers and instead of the expression of fury she was said to have been wearing, she looked desperately sad. Albus could see from her red rimmed eyes that she had been crying. Setting aside his copy of 'Transfigurations Today', he stood and wordlessly extended his arms. Grateful, Minerva clung to him and buried her head in his chest.

"What's wrong, Minerva?" She handed him a piece of parchment, not trusting herself to speak.

'_Dear Minerva,_

_During these past few months I have missed you dreadfully and had eagerly anticipated having you at home for Christmas. However, as is often the case in my line of work something important has arisen. As you will know, I cannot share the detail with you but to stop researching at this crucial stage could set us back weeks. You are a mature young woman who understands the value of work, particularly on a volatile subject. Please know that I am as disappointed by this recent turn of events as you yourself will be, but perhaps if you speak nicely to Professor Dumbledore he will continue to work with your animagus training over the break. _

_All my love,_

_Your Father'_

She had gone into the kitchen and was making a pot of tea. When he went to hold her she sidestepped him and moved back into the living room with the tray. Poor Minerva. Albus sat beside her and waiting for Minerva to curl up in his arms as she usually did. Except she didn't. He was at rather a loss how to proceed. Tentatively, he placed a hand a hand on the small of her back. Minerva didn't move away, but he didn't lean into his touch either. She was staring into the fire thinking what he had no idea.

"Minerva? Perhaps you could write to him and tell him that you're upset-"

"You don't know him at all." Her voice was flat, and she blew on her tea. "I'd bet my inheritance that he doesn't have any kind of crisis at the Ministry. He just misses her and is still completely clueless about how to continue now that she's gone." Minerva's face crumpled. Her hands shook dangerously, and he took the mug from her before pulling her to him, regardless of her weak protestations. There was little he could say, as he recalled last year and the year before how events beyond his control had unfolded and prevented Murdoch from having Minerva home for Christmas. Somehow he would make sure that Minerva had a perfect holiday. Albus distracted her from more melancholy thoughts by telling her of Kevin Whitby's hyperbolic tale of her Defence class that morning. She had laughed wetly and said he had run from her in the corridor during lunch time.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Christmas together for Albus and Minerva! Will Murdoch make an appearance? Review and find out in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

From here onwards expect regular sexual activity.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

After telling her friends about her cancelled Christmas plans each of them invited her home for the holidays. Minerva was touched by their kindness but this was to be her first Christmas with Albus, a new chapter in her life, and she wanted to spend it with him. However much she missed Murdoch she was beginning to look forward to a week of largely uninterrupted fun with her lover. Of course, they would see Nicholas and Pernelle at some stage too. More immediately, they had to protect the members of the Wizengamot. Minerva slid an anonymous black hooded cloak over her shoulders and picked up her wand. Armed and warmly dressed, she was ready to meet Albus at the gates of Hogwarts and from there they would apparate.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus had told her that she would accompany Nicholas, an old friend of Professor Scamander's, in the mission of moving him to a safer location. Pernelle would go to Lord Morpurgo Parish and Albus would assist The Honourable Jane Hewitt. Once she was with Nicholas, Albus had vanished around a corner towards a large mansion house. Pernelle had already left the quiet court yard by the time Minerva arrived. The weather was cold and the winds strong, branches of trees clawing through the air.

"Shall we go?" Nicholas extended his arm to Minerva. He was clad in a slightly worn frock coat and top hat. "You'll be safe with me, that I can promise you." Pulling her to his side he disapparated them both. Nicholas immediately turned on his heel and entered a Victorian style building before there was time to formulate a reply. She was never one to fear her own shadow, but being in the dark alleyway alone with the potential for Grindelwald's followers to arrive made Minerva's heart race. Conscious of the sound her own heels made own the cobblestones, pursued by her own echoes, Minerva raced after Nicholas. "Lumos". As though she had become the echo she had so recently feared, Minerva also lit her wand. Nicholas placed a hand on her elbow in order to keep her close. They climbed two flights of stairs silently and quickly. Once they had ascertained that there were no hostile presences, Nicholas and Minerva hurried through a series of rooms. Almost frantic by the time she had reached the end of the corridor, Minerva was as frightened as the elderly wizard sitting eating a solitary dinner.

"Who the devil are you?" He pointed his wand at Minerva.

"At peace, Victor, at peace." Nicholas strode through the door.

"Professor Scamander, you're in great danger. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm here to take you into hiding." A piece of carrot fell from his fork, still raised.

"Victor, go with Miss McGonagall. I'll stay to eradicate all traces of us and meet you in my home presently." As she had been instructed by Albus, Minerva took a small snuff box from her pocket, held it out to Victor Scamander, and as his fingers brushed the lid she swished her wand.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

As she had been expecting the sudden transportation, Minerva remained on her feet. Professor Scamander hadn't been that lucky and staggered slightly. Pernelle turned from a conversation with a man who could only be Morpurgo Parish. With her usual easy grace as hostess she led Scamander to a seat and presented him with a selection of several alcoholic beverages. He opted for port and proceeded to discuss his relocation with his colleague. He turned in the chair.

"Thank you, Miss McGonagall." Minerva dipped her head and allowed Pernelle to escort her to the fireplace.

"Minerva, Albus has not yet returned but it should only be a matter of time. You did well. Be of good cheer, and wait for his return." After a brief kiss to her cheek, a clear dismissal, Minerva returned through the fire place.

Following Pernelle's advice, Minerva remained calm as she read on the couch before the fireplace. After half an hour of telling herself that she wasn't pausing at the end of every line to listen to Albus' return, she gave up. Flooing through to her rooms Minerva changed into a lilac nightgown and her matching silk dressing gown. She lifted her toiletries and in less than two minutes of absence was back in Albus' rooms. The next hour was spent making a pot of tea and reading through 'Transfigurations Today'. Minerva could no longer feel pride in her article on the third page. She didn't feel anything beyond worry about the whereabouts of her lover. They had planned that he would come straight back to Hogwarts so flooing Nicholas and Pernelle would only succeed in making her seem infantile.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Someone was in the room with her- this was Minerva's first realisation as she woke. The second was that the fire had been reduced to embers. Clearly she had been out of it for quite some time. Just as she reached for her wand, Minerva realised that it was Albus. He was sitting behind the desk staring vacantly at what she could only guess. She stood and moved over to him.

"Albus?" He looked at her, eyes devoid of any of his usual warmth. "What happened?"

"I made a gross miscalculation. Lady Hewitt has been taken by Grindelwald." Oh Merlin.

"Will he kill her?" Instantly Minerva wished that she hadn't spoken. He sneered.

"Oh, not immediately. He'll probably torture her to insanity first, but it won't matter so long as she lives for a few more hours." Albus had never mocked her like this before, and she struggled not to lose her temper. He _needed_ her support, and Minerva would be damned if she let him down.

"It's not your fault Al-" His hand gripped her wrist, painfully tight.

"No? I skulked around that woman's house like one of Grindelwald's cronies, tripped the wards she had set to protect herself and as a result she fled. Gellert was just around the corner." What could she do? What did he need? All Minerva could think of was what her mother had told her as a child; it will all seem better in the morning.

"You were trying to protect her Albus. It wasn't your fault. This is a war and there are bound to be casualties. It's late and you have a staff meeting tomorrow. Come to bed." To her utter amazement he stood without argument, resting a hand on her waist. Then he began kissing her urgently, hands wandering rapidly over her body. Was sex therapy the best approach? Minerva extracted herself from his arms so that she could think of more than just the anticipation pulsing through her pussy. She turned and Albus grabbed her, effectively sandwiching Minerva between his body and the desk. His cock pressed against her lower back. He bit her neck, sliding a hand up her front. Minerva moaned as he pinched at her nipples, pain making an erotic balance with pleasure. Within a heartbeat she was face down on the desk.

Albus hitched up the skirt of her nightgown and thrust into her without warning. He did not, as had become their habit, spend time on glorious foreplay or give Minerva reason to expect such sudden penetration. Frustrated that he could no longer wrap a hand around a soft breast, he ripped Minerva's dressing gown with ease and grasped at his prize. This both aroused and scared her. She was barely wet enough for him and as Albus rutted furiously it came to Minerva's attention that as well as the delightful pleasure accompanied by taking his length inside her there was a slight twinge of pain. The force behind his strokes increased as he neared his peak, and Minerva's toes barely scraped the floor. As though an afterthought, he slipped a hand between them and pinched her clit until her vision swam. While she came Minerva saw stars, barely conscious of his guttural cry that announced Albus' own orgasm.

Suddenly as he began, Albus pulled out of Minerva and staggered to the nearest arm chair. Still bent over the desk, Minerva became conscious of their juices slipping down her thighs and her nightgown falling back over her buttocks. She noticed that her hands, white from gripping the desk were shaking from a combination of shock and pleasure. Standing, Minerva tried to compose herself.

"Albus? Are you okay?" She made it to the side of his chair and perched. Again he pulled Minerva to him, but this time tenderness replaced the need for comfort, which was exactly what he had been seeking. Only ever when he was inside Minerva did that kind of peace reach him now, but he hadn't been at all gentle in his pursuit of it. Albus knew that being bent over a desk must have unsettled her, and quite possibly hurt her as well. She was used to gentle, relaxed love making and he had taken her in selfishness. The worst part was that she had put up with whatever discomfort he had caused her because she believed he would benefit from their intimacy. Merlin, what had he done?

"I was so selfish with you Minerva. I didn't show you the love and respect that are both yours in abundance. Did I frighten you?"

"No." He stroked her brow, sceptical. "No, I was more surprised than anything. It was... different. Not bad, and quite pleasurable in some ways. We could try it like that again, some time. Just not all the time." As he cradled her in his Arms, Albus watched Minerva stroke swirling patterns on to his chest.

"Was there pain?" She hesitated, and that told Albus everything.

"A little. Definitely no worse than my nails on your back. I understand what you mean about it being exciting now." During some of her more intense sexual experiences, Minerva had often clung at Albus too hard. He rather liked it, truth told.

"I tore your robe." Albus looked a little shell shocked now.

"I know." She continued to trace invisible shapes. "It doesn't matter. You didn't do it maliciously, you just wanted..." Minerva blushed furiously, still bemused by his fascination with her bust.

"I'm s-" she kissed him gently.

"No harm done. I told you, it wasn't at all bad. Now come to bed."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Well, there you have it. Rough can be fun too. R&R please.


	21. Chapter 21

I do hope that this story hasn't become too debauched. I'll try and be good for a while after this chapter.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva awoke safely ensconced in the arms of her lover. Casting her sleepy gaze on his face she saw that Albus was wide awake. The hardness against her belly only confirmed this. Oh yes, this would be a good morning in more way than one. Albus kissed Minerva deeply, feeling her nipples harden against his chest as he rolled on top of her. She gasped as the cool morning air met her body once Albus had dispensed of her nightgown. His enthusiasm only seemed to increase with time as he massaged her breast, watching the pert buds strain for his attention. Unable to restrain himself, Albus swirled his tongue around her nipple. Deeply aroused by his ministrations, Minerva arched underneath him, urging him to show the same attention to her sex. He trailed his other hand down Minerva's spine, across her behind and with her entrance. She wailed softly as Albus ground the heel of his hand against her. He let her nipples slide, like perfect pink pebbles slip with aching slowness from his mouth.

Feeling that he had teased enough, Albus slid down the bed and licked at her core. He marvelled at the sweet slickness of her, worshipping her pussy with his tongue. As she wriggled her hips beneath him, Albus focussed his attention on her throbbing clitoris. With a deep cry she came as he slid a finger into her wet little opening. Once she had regained the power of speech, Minerva questioned him.

"What does it feel like? Making me come? And what do I taste like?" He took her hand in his, made her raise two fingers and guided them towards her sex. Minerva's eyes widened as she realised his intent, and he kissed her thigh reassuringly. Placing his hand on top of her own, Albus raised a digit and slid their clasped fingers inside her without resistance. She gave a gasping little moan as he set a gentle rhythm. He slid their hands from inside her when Minerva could no longer focus on his ever increasing tempo. Albus thrust three fingers into her, watching as Minerva writhed in ecstasy. This time he worked her clit he didn't stop as she peaked. Her come dripping down his hand, Albus thrust harder as her sex pulsed around him. She gave a sob as he pinched at her clit again, prompting another orgasm. When Minerva arched off the mattress, Albus slid a hand under her back and held her in a sitting position as he continued to rub her off. For how long his hand danced between her legs Minerva hadn't the faintest idea. She screamed, not sure if her hips jerked into or away from his touch. The pleasure was reaching unbearable intensity. She had her final, shuddering orgasm as he grazed her teeth. Albus stopped, fingers still inside her as Minerva caught her breath. He raised his hand and she licked ever finger clean.

"How did you do that?" She breathed the question into his ear, causing him to laugh.

"It's no difficult thing to give a woman multiple orgasms, my dear." Minerva rested against him for several seconds until she was no longer dazed and feeling returned to her toes, which she had curled.

"Lie back and stay still for me. I want to try something." He complied, and Minerva sat between his knees. She kissed all over his torso, running her hands over his nipples. He stopped her as she reached for his length.

"Minerva this is quite unnecessary. You are certainly under no obligation to-" Albus found that he couldn't continue as Minerva stroked his length from base to top. A bead of his own juices glistened momentarily on his tip before rolling down his shaft. Minerva met it halfway with her tongue, licking back up and then wrapping her mouth around him. Her teeth against his manhood, Albus was hard pressed not to ejaculate, refraining only through force of will.

"Minerva..." It was half moan, half a cry for her attention. Her hair slid across her face as she rose and fell. She continued in spite or perhaps because of his valiant efforts. "Minerva, I'm going to-" she applied slight force with her teeth, brushing him from the base of his shaft upwards. His hand tangled in her hair as he came. He tasted much better than Minerva had anticipated based upon the horror stories circulating the girls' dormitory. It was actually fairly pleasant, a tad salty. Quickly Minerva swallowed as Albus came rapidly into her mouth. Exhausted, she flopped down beside him. Albus lifted her into his arms and pulled up the duvet with his remaining energy. He kissed her hair.

"You didn't have to do that Minerva." She sighed.

"I know. The same way I don't have to spend so much time reading, or take so long in the bath. I wanted to try it." She had learned to read his silences, as they often spoke volumes, and this one was unconvinced. "I haven't tried to please you with my mouth before, and I wanted to know what it would be like."

"You most certainly didn't have to swallow." Without any real force she poked him in the ribs.

"Shock horror, I was curious. You tasted quite nice, actually." And with that she was asleep. Albus wondered at his luck. Minerva really was like no other witch he'd ever met.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus sat at the staff meeting, discussing with the other heads of houses the few remaining students. It would be wonderful to have a respite from his students, however well they behaved. Even better, he would have two weeks alone with Minerva. He would show her just how precious she was, because Albus knew that Minerva didn't appreciate her many positive attributes.

"Well, that concludes our final meeting of term. Albus I'd like a word." The other teachers filed out, curious as to what the headmaster could have to say to his deputy. "Albus, Miss McGonagall is your apprentice but please don't work her too hard. Perhaps you could spent time getting to know her better instead of training her. I remember when Lady Gillan decided that as it was Christmas we could have the morning free of work. I was thrilled..." Armando continued on in this vein until Albus gave a polite cough. "Yes, back to what I was saying. If you wish to take Miss McGonagall to visit her father I wouldn't be adverse to the idea. It would, of course, be of great benefit to her academically you understand." Albus was warmed by the never failing generosity of his old friend. Armando had been raised in a time during which frivolity was largely frowned upon, yet his giving nature overcame the difficulties this presented.

"Minerva will be delighted, Armando."

"Yes, quite." The headmaster bid him good day.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"Minerva?" She ceased meditating, cross legged on the floor, and looked up at him. "You're making great progress, but sometimes concentrating too intently can have an impact upon the transformation." He knew that she was incredibly frustrated by the time it was taking her to become an animagus.

"Mmm." She joined him on the couch, summoning her notebook to record her experience.

"Headmaster Dippet has given me express permission to take you to visit your father during the holidays." Her quill came to a stop. He took it from her and brushed her nose with the feather, causing Minerva to laugh.

"That's nice. It would be a shame if he were left alone during this festive season." A trace of sarcasm had crept into her tone. Contrite she turned to him. "I know I have you, and I'm very excited about our first Christmas, but he doesn't know that I have anybody to spend Christmas with." The next sentence cost her a great deal. "And that hurts. But it's hardly the end of the world." She snuggled into his side.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

It was Friday morning and after lunch the Hogwarts Express would leave, carrying with it the vast majority of pupils. Minerva watched, amused, as Xiomara hurried around the common room like a headless chicken in search of her broom wax.

"Accio." The tub flew from beneath Xiomara's favourite armchair into Minerva's hand.

"You think of everything, Min." She held the wax just out of reach. "Erva. Minerva. Now please can I have it back?"

"Yes." Minerva tossed the tub to her friend and they headed up to the girls' dormitory. They were halfway up the stairs when a siren wailed. Both girls lost their footing as the steps moulded into a slide. Xiomara rolled down the stairway in fits of laughter, but Minerva was not amused. Alastor Moody stood smug at the bottom, and a small crowd of younger pupils crowded around to watch the drama unfold.

"I love it when that happens." He helped Xiomara to her feet, seemingly unaware of how thin the ice on which he stood really was.

"Do you now?" Minerva stood, brushing lint from her skirt.

"Yes." There was a collective intake of breath.

"I'll confess; it was pretty fun this time." Once the shock had worn off, Alastor laughed uncontrollably. Their audience began muttering amongst themselves and clearly wishing that the reaction of their Head Girl had not been so favourable. The reason they didn't all dissipate became clear as their Head of House came to investigate the wailing claxon, which he silenced with a wave of his wand.

"Good morning. Might I enquire as to what the cause for this uproar was, Mr Moody?" The twinkle in his good natured eyes suggested that he knew full well what had transpired. Of course, that could also be because whenever he was bored Alastor Moody decided to set off the alarm in order to laugh at his female counterparts' reactions.

"Ah, well see Professor Dumbledore, the thing is..." He shuffled his feet.

"What was this thing of which you speak? I'm curious now." Alastor also came up with the most unbelievable stories to back up his mischief.

"Well, I thought I saw one of Santa's elves sprinting into the girls' dorm, sir. I thought that I'd better go and sort the little blighter out before he started causing havoc up there-"

"I am sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been an exceptional work of fiction, but were it indeed one of Santa's elves you were following as opposed to your own sudden urge to play a prank on Miss McGonagall, then why would the little creature have had any malicious intent?"

"Well, sir, that is a good question. It's because the girls were scaring him and I wanted to save him."

"Mr Moody, if I'm forced to return to the common room within the remainder of this term in order to speak to you about tripping the alarm once more I'll put you in detention. Merry Christmas everyone." He turned to face Minerva. "Sally Pickering and Alice Tansor are nowhere to be found. I would appreciate it if you would assist me in my search for them." She nodded and they left the common room. The odd first year still got lost, after all.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"So, I really can't convince you to come with me?" Xiomara didn't cease eating the remainder of her turkey sandwich for the duration of her question, which perhaps made the alternative she presented less appealing. She nudged Alastor, reminding him that he had a role to play in her Christmas housing project for stray Minervas.

"Oh, yeah, we'd be over the moon if you came with us." Minerva raised a single eyebrow.

"Thank you, but no. I couldn't possibly intrude on your time together and believe it or not I do have arrangements to see my father on Boxing Day." She was slightly awkward as Xiomara abandoned her lunch to reach across the table and give Minerva a hug. This time Alastor poked Xiomara's side, the obvious signal for nonchalance concerning Minerva's home life. If he was going to be an auror he had a lot to learn about subtlety, but the sentiment was appreciated none the less.

Poppy Pomfrey glided over from the Hufflepuff table, saving Minerva from more squirming.

"Season's greetings to you all! I trust that you've managed to pack everything before lunch this year, Xiomara?" Last year she had nearly caused them to miss the train by refusing to leave without her broom stick. Xiomara poked her tongue out in response.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva stood wrapped in her wool pea coat, thankful for her Gryffindor scarf as she waved off the Hogwarts Express. Snow falling gently, covering the grassy expanse of the Hogwarts grounds and greenery, caused the scene to resemble a muggle Christmas card. Numerous professors had also left either on the train, by floo or apparation. Headmaster Dippet stood beside her and began a conversation as the few remaining witches and wizards made their way back to the school.

"Be sure not to disappear into the library for the duration of this holiday, Miss McGonagall. You've worked exceedingly hard this term and I think it only right that you enjoy a break." She briefly enjoyed the sound of her boots trudging in the snow before replying.

"Thank you Headmaster, but only on the condition that you agree to relax as well." Dippet laughed.

"How could I refuse an offer like that? What are you carrying Miss McGonagall?" He gestured to the bag slung over her shoulder.

"My ice skates, sir." As they neared the lake, Minerva placed the bag on a protruding rock and withdrew two skates.

"Albus!" He called to his transfigurations professor, whom he knew had an enthusiasm for all things muggle. "Have you ever seen anything quite like this?" Minerva swished her wand and her army boots were replaced by figure skates. Albus approached from behind, snow sprinkled rather endearingly over his beard giving it a frosted look.

"Minerva, I didn't know you could skate." Curiously, he examined the white boots.

"Only when there aren't third years around to laugh as fall."

"Oh, how wonderful! Do show us." Minerva obliged, stepping out on to the frozen lake. She moved in a graceful figure of eight before returning to the bank, grinding to a halt.

"Quite delightful! I had never imagined that muggles possessed such ingenuity."

"I'll show you how it's done, sir, it's perfectly easy. I'll transfigure your boots if you'd like." Minerva spun several revolutions as though to tempt him.

"Alas I must decline. I'm too old, I fear. Perhaps Albus would care to learn. I shall see you both at dinner." Armando turned and followed the path to the castle. She waited until he was out of earshot.

"Well, Albus? Will you join me?"

"Yes, but only if you promise not to let me fall."

"I promise." With a second wave of her wand Albus had blades attached to the soles of his shoes. Minerva extended her hands and he made faltering steps towards her. He held her hands tightly. This certainly wasn't going to be as simple as she made it look. Minerva skated backwards, pulling him along behind her and teaching him to use the edges of the blades to steer.

"Now, try and skate towards me. Don't look down or you'll unbalance yourself." Before Albus could raise any objections, she skated a metre or so away from him. He stomped over to Minerva, but just as he reached for her she glided out of reach. "I said skate, not try and brake the ice." Reluctantly Albus attempted to imitate Minerva's footwork. Despite his precarious stance, the smile on Minerva's face made the potential indignity of falling quite worthwhile. They repeated this exercise until Albus could move passably.

"Catch me, Albus!" Minerva skated slowly away from him. The prospect of having his rosy cheeked lover in his arms and feeling the long hair that rippled across her face so temptingly in the wind was indeed enough to motivate Albus to rise to the challenge. Minerva skated around him in a lazy circle before turning so that he could see her teasing eyes as she reversed. At first he was nervous, but by focussing his thoughts on his apprentice as opposed to his feet, Albus skated more comfortably. When Minerva paused to spin once more he reached out and pulled her to him. They nearly overbalanced, causing much laughter from both parties.

Armando Dippet watched the scene unfolding on the lake with quiet satisfaction. His breath steamed the window, momentarily obscuring the two skaters. Young Miss McGonagall certainly was proving beneficial to Albus and perhaps after she graduated he would act upon his tangible feelings for his apprentice. In the mean time, the headmaster opted to turn a blind eye.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter is dedicated to **minerva's-kitten** for stopping me from having a major panic.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

After spending her afternoon teaching Albus Dumbledore how to skate in the glacial wilderness that was Scottish Winter, Minerva was more than ready for the warm bath in front of her. Sighing, she slipped into the steaming water. This was heaven on earth. For a while, anyway. She and Albus were to instruct Baroness Stephanie Burton of the Wizengamot to go into hiding for her own safety after speaking out publically against Grindelwald. Baroness Burton ranked highly as a Ministry official and had served on several cabinets, the veteran politician of Havisham's motley crew. As a result people listened to her. But would the formidable witch listen to Albus about the dangers that accompanied defying Grindelwald? She certainly hadn't listened to Augusta Longbottom when she'd tried on Wednesday. In fact, she had gone to the Prophet in time to have her picture covering the front page and accompanying an interview during which she condemned Gellert Grindelwald and his followers as 'scum'. There was Gryffindor bravery evident, but this was just pig headedness. Still, there were a couple of hours until they would leave yet. Minerva ducked her head under the water.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Fortified by her bath, she met Albus in the Hogwarts entrance hall after dinner. He took her arm and escorted Minerva out towards the gates whilst giving instructions. She pulled the thick black cloak closer around her slight frame in an effort to ward off the December winds.

"Baroness Burton will not be inclined to listen to me, but please do not be distracted by her good humour or bravado. Remember, her evacuation is our goal. The first priority however is your safety. You have the portkey?" Minerva confirmed this and lifted the end of her Gryffindor scarf. "Good. Well, should any difficulty arise do not wait for me. I will join you immediately in the entrance hall. You have exemplar knowledge of curses, hexes and shields. Should our clandestine meeting be discovered, you will be fine. I'll protect you above all else."

"You should care for Baroness Burton above me." Despite her protestation Minerva was pleased. "But I won't abandon you." He stopped and grasped her shoulders, and Minerva had no choice but to pivot and face him. The intensity of... what that look was, Minerva couldn't say, but he was deadly serious.

"Minerva, you must leave without me should anything go wrong." It went against the grain of her to agree to anything of the sort. "You forget, without my assistance you have no means to accompany me at all." And without a look out Albus would be in greater danger. "Promise me that if I bring you along you'll leave should any of Grindelwald's supporters arrive."

"I swear." Albus planted a brief kiss on her forehead and they continued. "Your identity should as of yet be a mystery to Gellert, and so you should be in no extra danger even if I should d-"

"Don't say that." This time she rounded on him, fury warping her features. "Don't ever even try to suggest that I could just _carry on_ should anything happen to you." After a pause they continued.

"Quite. It wasn't my intent to belittle your estimation of me."

"Estimation? I love you. Say that I love you."

"You love me. Now come here, we've reached the end of the anti apparation barriers." She moved into Albus' arms, concealing her inner turmoil and fear.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Side by side, surreptitious, they watched the entrance to a restaurant facing the Thames. From across the street they saw Stephanie Burton leave the establishment, her steel grey hair, given an orange tinge by the fluorescent streetlights, contrasting sharply with her black fur coat. It was easy to distinguish her in the slight crowd. Taking Minerva's arm once more, Albus led them along a narrow cobbled street, through an alleyway and into a clearly affluent row of properties. With extraordinary speed, the politician leapt around and aimed a hex at Minerva. As she parried Albus broke the silence and called.

"We mean no harm, Stephanie!" Her posture visibly changed from aggressive to one of defiance.

"Come to convince me to hide?" The next sentence convinced Minerva that the old woman had lost her marbles. The street was deserted save for the three of them, but Minerva's neck tingled none the less. "If Grindelwald is here, I call him out." The word echoed, terrible, along the street. Minerva clutched at Albus, causing the Baroness to laugh.

"No need for that Stephanie." He extricated himself from Minerva and approached her.

"No need to hide like scared rabbits, either. You can fight him, so can you you silly little thing, if you stop being scared of your own shadow. I-" what she was about to say was cut off by a sharp crack. Minerva was too scared to think, and she called out for Albus to leave as a hand closed around her neck. She elbowed the hooded figure in the ribs and moved away, losing her scarf in the process. She turned and cast a complex curse before following Albus and the unconscious form of the Baroness slung over his shoulder. The stunning spell he shot met its mark, and they crouched behind some foliage. Albus removed a match stick from his pocket and as it hit Baroness Burton she vanished to the Flamel home. Two more cracks announced as many more enemies.

"Use your scarf and go back to Hogwarts, I'll neutralise these two before the aurors arrived." The message was hissed urgently into her ear. Albus hadn't realised what had happened then.

"It's gone. I'll help-" Minerva's insides flipped. "you." They were back outside Hogwarts and he was pulling her towards the castle. "Hey! We need to go back and catch them."

"It is unfortunate that the two wizards remain a threat, but your safety is paramount."

"My safety! There are two of us and two of them. Grindelwald's squads travel in trios." He paid no heed to her words as the castle came into view.

"Minerva, we achieved our goal and Nicholas will play host to Stephanie for as long as necessary." Minerva couldn't help but smile, realising that only Nicholas and Pernelle could keep the pugnacious old woman safe despite her protestations.

"You're right, that's the main thing. I can fight, though."

"Yes, but you'll be seeing your father in two days. I can't justify any damage done to your exquisite personage."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Albus." She shunted him lightly. "Nowhere you haven't already been, anyway." He laughed, merry for the first time that evening.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

They were both too tired to do anything other than sleep after the rescue mission, but Minerva was ecstatic that she could spend the night and the several that would follow in bed with Albus. She rolled over and shook his shoulder in order to tell him so.

"Just a minute, sleepy. I just want to tell you that it's wonderful being with you, even though we're not doing anything. It's just nice to sleep beside you." Barely awake, Albus kissed her ear in response. Minerva spent a few minutes watching him slumber, enjoying the way her hand rose and fell in time with his chest where it rested and the steady thump of his heart underneath. She closed her eyes, thinking how magnificent his hair was in the twilight or in any light really....

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Please make me happy and review.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter is dedicated to **Goddess McG**, **David Fishwick**, **StarieTartan, crazzie-bunnies24** & **Minerva's-kitten** for their reviews :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

When Minerva arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, the headmaster summoned her and the five other remaining students to a large circular table replacing the head table. She sat between Albus and two seemingly shy Hufflepuff girls that made conversation with one another. In an effort to disguise the nature of their relationship, Minerva focussed on adjusting her silk chartreuse dress robe before taking a slice of French toast and an orange. Headmaster Dippet by his left began a conversation on Minerva's skating ability before asking Albus how he had progressed.

"Rather poorly despite the best efforts of an able teacher, I fear."

"Shock horror, you weren't brilliant, but it was your first try and a good one at that." After the first two words Albus paused, remembering the last occasion on which Minerva had used that particular turn of phrase after her own first try at something all together too pleasant for public recollection. He tried to keep his breath steady as he blew the steam from his tea.

"Thank you, Minerva." Armando felt that he was missing something. Albus had gone beet red and was no longer focussing on Miss McGonagall. Perhaps he was beginning to realise his rather transparent feelings for her. That was good. He would see to it that the two of them had occasion to be alone beyond strictly academic pursuits.

"The decorations are beautiful. You and Mr Gilchrist certainly did a fabulous job, Miss McGonagall." Albus winced almost imperceptibly. Ah, perhaps he feared that Minerva was already spoken for... not that the firey young witch would ever allow anyone to be her voice. Time to test the water. "You make an excellent team. Might I ask if there is anything more between you? It should give me an edge in the staff betting pool, you see." Minerva paused, mouth open slightly in surprise.

"No, Headmaster. Actually Michael is seeing Poppy Pomfrey, a friend of mine. I'm too busy with my studies this year to commit." Under the table she crossed her fingers. Minerva hated lying, but it was for the best.

"Very wise of you. Perhaps if the social committee had taken such a view they could have assisted with the decoration of the hall. But all is well, am I right Albus?"

"Quite. I dare say I can live without pink snowflakes landing in my oatmeal." Last year had been a disaster, but then wonder witch wasn't supervising. Minerva couldn't help but feel proud.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"They know who you are, Minerva! Your assailant saw your face." Unfazed by this proclamation, Minerva perched on the edge of the desk sipping at her tea. Albus grew increasingly frustrated by her nonchalance, feigned or genuine he couldn't say and that bothered him even more. Before he could continue, she cut him off.

"They know who you are, Albus, and that certainly doesn't stop you from fighting. In fact I'd say it gives us both a damn good incentive to keep going." Why couldn't Minerva see that she was too precious to be hurt? He told her as much, hoping that honest and tender sentiment would encourage her to be less stubborn.

"Too precious to whom? Surely everyone involved is equally as important to someone in their life. You love me Albus, but that certainly doesn't change my willingness to stand against Grindelwald. I'm only going to fight all the harder for your safety, in fact." He cradled his head in his hands. She was so blasé about it. "I don't want to die, but I will not hide from this." That was too much for him.

"What if Gellert tracks you down, Minerva? Your father-"

"Is as deeply involved in this as either one of us, even if he won't say. I know he's been seen with the senior aurors and I know they're trying to make him return to the department. I dare say Dad can take care of himself." Minerva finished her tea and sat the mug on his desk. Albus caught her wrist bringing her hand against the side of her face.

"What I was going to say was that he'd be devastated if anything were to happen to you." Briefly, her matter of fact gaze slipped from his. Being Minerva she didn't allow him to press this advantage, though.

"No more so than anybody else would at the loss of a loved one. I don't think anyone from my family would stand against my choice, him included. That's all I have to say on the matter, aside from a reminder that Nicholas is taking me to visit some retired aurors and possibly gather some allies next week before I meet you in the Hog's Head." The initial situation had been reversed; the other members of the resistance now accepted Minerva as a valued contributor, whereas Albus wanted her to remain uninvolved. But as much as he hated to admit it she was right. They knew who she was and so the best thing Minerva could do was to keep fighting.

Suddenly tired, Albus rested his head against Minerva's side.

"Albus? I haven't finished my Christmas shopping yet, and I know you haven't either. Do we just go owl order or would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? I thought that perhaps we could visit Aberforth if you would like. Christmas_ is_ for family." He stood and picked her up, carrying Minerva. She gave a delighted laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and find gifts for Nicholas and Pernelle." Albus was silent until he had deposited Minerva onto their bed. "We can invite Aberforth out for afternoon tea because I for one have no desire to spend any length of time in his establishment." Minerva sat up and pulled him close, pleased. Albus quite enjoyed being cuddled but was still apprehensive about meeting his volatile younger brother in an effort to bridge the gap between them.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus and Minerva walked across the thick blanket of snow covering the pathway to Hogsmeade, arm in arm now that they had passed out of view from the castle. Minerva was wearing an elegant yet thick maroon outer robe with matching scarf and leather gloves. She had on another mock Tudor riding hat which coordinated perfectly. In an effort to make up for his words earlier that morning, Albus had cast her a matching red flame which he had deposited into a jam jar and given to Minerva for warmth.

"I'm not angry anymore." Albus turned to face his lover, surprise and relief coursing through him. Minerva did have a slight frown, indicating concern.

"No?"

"No. I'm coming to realise that it isn't you don't trust me. In time I promise you will allow yourself to put faith in my commitment to you, but for now let's focus on today. We're going to see you younger and... how can I phrase this? Slightly flirtatious brother. I dressed with slightly more ceremony than I usually do." She sighed, barely audible above the crunch of their boots.

"Minerva I know you did it for me and it was ungenerous to insinuate otherwise. You dressed so smartly because you hold me and my family in high regard." She nodded.

"You think you'll lose me, if not to Aberforth then to some other man. A man younger than fifty four," she stood in front of Albus and he stopped. Her robes flared around her ankles as a breeze rippled by. "And okay, I can see why without looking at all of the evidence you'd reach this conclusion. But it's wrong. You've failed to consider the fact- indisputable- that I love you." She kissed him lightly, warmth spreading through his chilled skin. "And you're very good looking, too."

"Minerva? I do love you." She grasped his arm gently.

"I try so hard to make you see that I love you. I need you to try for me too, okay?" For all of her boldness with him, Minerva was young. She had little experience with meeting the emotional needs of anyone and had been very good to him. Clearly she was feeling slightly out of her depth, though he hadn't noticed until now. Albus linked their arms once more and vowed to pay closer attention to what Minerva didn't say.

"Honestly you are everything a man could hope for. You haven't had experience to draw on and I know that I'm not the easiest to live with, but you are going along the right path." She laughed and flicked her wand, causing a flurry of snow to direct toward him.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Inside the busy little shop, Albus and Minerva had agreed to split up so that their mission would be complete within a shorter timescale. Minerva went to select an item of jewellery for Pernelle whilst Albus chose cuff links for his mentor. Madam Garnet's had everything from little crystal pendants to rubies the size of eggs, and Minerva saw the most beautiful diamonds she had ever seen. The selection was broad and the accessories they sold came from a broad range of sources. After much deliberation Minerva selected a pearl encrusted cameo necklace for Pernelle. She approached Albus who was looking at a pair of opal inlaid cuff links, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Those are wonderful."

"Hmm. How lovely! You have an excellent insight into Pernelle's tastes. Shall we go and pay?"

Madam Garnet herself, surprisingly free of any adornment in a plain grey jumper and skirt, was behind the counter. She looked delighted to be making two such sales on the morning of Christmas Eve.

"Good day sir, madam. Where can I charge these to?"

"Albus Dubmledore's vault."

"Half to Minerva McGonagall's." Albus gestured to the jeweller that they would be a minute.

"Minerva, you have no steady income and this is far more my responsibility than yours-"

"Nicholar and Pernelle have been good to me. They gave us their blessing and so I have as much right as you do. Besides, I have a substantial allowance every month and that covers my clothing and orders at Flourish and Blott's. I have money from my articles and Dad sends me guilt money every other week now. What else do I need beyond what I own?" He could see Minerva's logic but was loathe to admit it. "When the time comes you'll want to help me pay for my father's gifts, I'd imagine?" Match point Miss McGonagall.

"Twenty percent from Miss McGonagall's vault. I'll cover the rest." Amused by their not-too-subtle whispered conversation, she passed over the bill which they both signed.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Aberforth was seated by a table at the cafe by the time they arrived, reading a publication about herding goats. As her lover approached him, Minerva took a moment to pause and look at the beautiful Victorian styling of Ms Cranford's tea room. The wooden seats and circular tables were MacKintosh imitation. She definitely approved.

"Minerva! How wonderful to see you again and aren't you looking well!" Aberforth took her thick cloak and as her scarlet pencil skirt and v-neck over shirt were revealed to his openly staring eyes, she looked away awkwardly. Pointedly, Minerva pulled her chair a fraction closer to Albus before answering.

"It is nice to see you in circumstances less urgent, Aberforth."

"And Albus! I dare say this young vixen is keeping you on your toes. There must be more to you Minerva, than meets the eye. I never thought I'd socialise with Albus again." Albus was saved from having to reply by the arrival of a waitress. Albus ordered hot chocolate and lemon cheesecake. Minerva opted for white hot chocolate and a scone. Aberforth decided to try chocolate fudge cake and a coffee.

"How are your goats, Aberforth?" Minerva managed to keep a straight face during his rather enthusiastic answer. Thankfully the arrival of their beverages and confectionary ended that line of conversation. Whilst they weren't openly hostile, Minerva sensed that there was tension between Albus and his brother. Hopefully time would help. Even if it didn't, this scone was heavenly.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Thanks for reading! Please review. Next chapter? Christmas.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to my loyal reviewers. You all rock my world. Without your kind words I don't think this would be such a fantastically enjoyable process. This chapter includes some Christmas smut! Be warned.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

A pair of hands were shaking her lightly. Minerva didn't even bother to open her eyes, rolling away from Albus and attempting to go back to sleep. He was speaking to her. Whatever it was could wait until an hour when civilised people weren't supposed to be sleeping. More urgently he shook her shoulders, gently prising the pillow from her hands and pulling back their duvet. This had better be good.

"Minerva, wake up!" She opened one eye, raising the brow conveying her scorn for this outlandish suggestion and also her tiredness. Father would be proud. Just as she was about to wriggle back under the duvet Albus addressed her again. "This is Christmas! You have to wake up. You have presents."

"Unless they're going to vanish when the sun rises, I dare say they can wait." The look on his face was priceless. He hadn't been so shocked in a long time. Why didn't Minerva want to get out of bed? It was Christmas. "I'm getting cold, so I suggest you return the duvet." He reached under the bed and produced a large present wrapped in cream paper with a gold bow. Despite herself, Minerva grinned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Happy Christmas, my love." She sat up and took the package, unwrapping the gift and warming to the idea that presents were worth the loss of sleep. Her eyes danced as she unwrapped a beautiful green kimono dressing gown, stroking the plush lilac lining. "I felt that I ought to replace your last dressing gown." She leant over and gave him a lingering kiss before donning her newest garment.

"Thank you, Albus. I love it." He stood and put on his own maroon dressing gown before lifting Minerva from their bed and carrying her through to the couch. Presents were covering every available surface, more cream parcels under the tree. They sat on the floor in front of the fire, partly for warmth and partly because it was a good location for grabbing presents. Albus had given Minerva several obscure texts in transfigurations, an ornate set of silver combs inlaid with mother of pearl to style her hair, a periwinkle blue silk scarf and a hand crafted mirror designed to be the shape of a sun. The face of the user would be surrounded by amber beads from which protruded delicately shaped gilt prongs, the rays. She had received a set of pearl grey dress robes, a silver brooch the shape of a flower and a biography of Morgan le Fay from her father. Nicholas and Pernelle sent a collection of books for both of them. Attached was a box labelled '_Minerva_' in Pernelle's flowing script. Albus couldn't see over the lid of the box, but whatever it contained made Minerva flush scarlet.

"What is it, Minerva?" He was torn between amusement and concern, hoping Pernelle hadn't sent anything too forward.

"It's... um..." she inhaled deeply, exhaled and shook her head before closing the box once more. "It's a girl thing. Here." She handed him a different box, meticulously wrapped in red paper.

You didn't have to-"

"I'm your girlfriend, of course I do." She bit her lip in shy pleasure at her proclamation. Curiosity overrode his urge to contradict her. Untying the box, Albus found a beautiful gold pocket watch nestling in tissue paper. With near reverence he lifted the device and opened it to see the usual numbers replaced by planets. The other half had been engraved '_I love you now and always, at any given moment. –Minerva_'. He was moved beyond speech. Minerva fidgeted nervously. Did Albus like it? Did he own a watch? She'd never seen him with one, but what if he didn't like it? Albus extended his arms to her, and she crawled over sitting in the space between his legs.

"Thank you, Minerva. This is the most wonderful gift I have ever received." She relaxed against him. Thank Merlin for that. "I have something else for you. I hope that you like it." He summoned a rectangular box which landed in her hands. Opening it, Minerva gasped as a strand of diamonds, each no smaller than her thumb nail and surrounded by four small rubies came into view. She had cast several a covetous glance over the choker yesterday in Madam Garnet's. There was a pair of matching diamond earrings, with detachable pairs of rubies. He had given her a small fortune in jewellery!

"Thank you." She breathed, before coming to her senses. "Albus I can't possibly-"

"Refuse such a gift, especially after my own Christmas present. You do like them, don't you?" She turned, fastening the necklace on.

"Of course I do. What can I say; you've convinced me." They both laughed. "I have something else for you. Nothing much, but I thought you might like it." She summoned another perfectly wrapped parcel, which Albus unwrapped. It was a framed picture of them dancing together on Halloween. He smiled and kissed her head.

"I shall put this beside our bed and treasure it always." Minerva was pleased. He did exactly that, and as they dressed for breakfast Minerva noticed a trio of owls approaching. Slipping the new shimmering grey dress robes on, Minerva watched as Albus opened the window. She sat by his dresser and started using the combs to fix her long hair into a chic chignon.

"Aberforth sent us gifts, and it appears your friends have sent you presents too." Minerva paused as she unclasped her conspicuous necklace and turned to see him. Albus' expression was inscrutable though. He handed Minerva a slim package carrying the instruction 'wear this well'. Tentatively, she opened it. Inside was a beautiful bracelet made of a circle of butterflies, their bodies little sapphires. Bloody hell, this was extravagant. She turned to say as much, when she noticed Albus was motionless.

"What's wrong?" Absently, she fumbled with the clasp. He frowned slightly. "Albus?"

"That bracelet was Ariana's. After she... after her death, Aberforth took all of her things and refused point blank to share them with me." Minerva moved to stand beside him, slipping the slender chain into his hand.

"You should keep this, Albus." He shook his head, smiling slightly, and fastened it around Minerva's wrist.

"No. It's right that you have it." Minerva didn't look convinced. "I'm sure." He kissed her, finding the soft spark of warmth comforting.

"What did Aberforth send you?" He still hadn't opened the package. Albus peeled back the edges to reveal a thick wad of moving photographs. He sat heavily on the bed, eyes bright. Minerva took them from his hand and sat them on the dresser. "It's okay. You don't need to look at them until you're ready. I'll look with you or you can do it by yourself, whenever you feel is the right time." For several long moments he leaned into her embrace. Albus kissed her hand and stood, attaching his pocket watch to his crimson waist coat before shrugging on the matching dress robes.

"Thank you. I'd like us to look later, if you don't mind. Now let's see what you friends sent." Minerva unwrapped a large box bourn by two owls. It contained several lavender toiletries, more lavender perfume and a sneakoscope from Alastor. These were wonderful gifts! Minerva put on her string of pearls and lifted the pair of muggle books she had selected for Headmaster Dippet; "The Great Gatsby" and "A Handful of Dust".

"Let's go."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Breakfast was a pleasant affair, and Headmaster Dippet was delighted with his books. The shy Hufflepuffs were even drawn into the conversation between crackers and eating. Even if it wasn't home, it was nice. Minerva ate her usual French toast and orange without indulging in the confectionary present like everyone else. Albus took a slice of the cheesecake he knew she enjoyed and placed a slice beside her plate.

"Miss McGonagall, I doubt one slice of cheesecake will cause your weight to rise at an exponential rate." Dippet spoke sense. It was Christmas after all. After the meal was finished the Hufflepuffs all but ran outside in order to have a snowball fight. Ah, the days when running seemed worthwhile... Albus and Minerva returned to his rooms, each sorting through their gifts. Minerva used the floo network to take her box from Pernelle through to her own rooms before returning to his bemused smile.

"Was it really that bad?"

"You have no idea." They played chess on Albus' new marble board- a gift from Armando, Minerva winning a round more than he did. Afterwards they wrapped up warm and walked around the lake until it was time for lunch.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

After dinner, Minerva curled up beside Albus and they read their latest novels. So deeply involved in the book was she, that Minerva almost didn't notice when he stood up and fetched the pictures Aberforth had sent. Albus gestured for his lover to return to her previous position, which she did. Once her head rested comfortably against his shoulder, Albus began showing her the pictures giving an anecdote with each of them. His voice was quiet and steady, Minerva stroking little patterns onto his chest comfortingly. Whenever Albus paused she didn't rush him, looking at the similarities between Ariana and the man beside her. She had his long fingers, easy smile and facial structuring. Her hair and eyes were more the colour of Aberforth's, though. Finally they returned to the first picture; six year old Ariana whirling around the garden after a butterfly. Albus was silent.

"She's definitely like you. See the shape of her eyes? The way she smiles? Her hands are quite like yours too."

"Hmm. I had always thought she was more like Aberforth and our mother."

"Well, she has his colouring but there are definite similarities." He kissed the top of her head, and they were quiet for a while longer.

"Thank you, my love. I don't know that I could have looked without you and it was good to see her again." Minerva held him close. "It is getting on, rather. Are you tired?" Her eyes opened, mischievous.

"No, but I wouldn't object to going to bed." He laughed and worked the clasps from Minerva's hair, causing it to bounce around her shoulders.

"Quite a good idea."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Exchanging heated kisses with her lover, Minerva sat beside him on their bed. She was still as he trailed kisses down her neck, his hand coming up to unfasten her robe.

"What is it?" Albus took her hand.

"Nothing." She pressed against him, distracting Albus so much so that his query was forgotten. They stripped off and the robe pooled around Minerva as he stood in wonder. Sweet Merlin. She was wearing a lacy red bra lined with black ruffles, her cleavage set at a most tantalising angle. There were matching lacy panties. He hadn't said or done anything for quite some time, unless his unconscious hardening was to be counted. Her vivacious grin turned into an unconscious biting of the lip as Albus' lack of response started to worry her.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Minerva, and this is the stuff of fantasy." He felt lightheaded as a foolish smile spread across his face. Albus positively pounced on her, causing much laughter. He focussed his attention on her breasts, her nipples poking out against the fabric. Albus took them into his mouth in succession before trying to unfasten the bra. The sensation of wet lace against her sensitive buds was both uncomfortable and arousing. Albus' face fell when he couldn't find the clasp, and as entertaining as it was watching him struggle Minerva guided his hands to the fastener between her breasts. As he teased at her nipples, Minerva slid a hand around his pulsating length. Albus groaned deeply before placing a hand between her legs to cup her sex. He could feel the heat and wetness of her through the flimsy material. Slowly, he pulled down her panties. Kissing back up her body he slid two fingers into her sex. She gave a series of little gasps as he brushed around her clitoris with calculated gentleness, and Minerva rocked against him.

"Albus, please." Minerva gave a little cry before guiding him towards her. The feel of that little hand so firmly around him was too much. He had to have her. Albus parted her legs and slid into her core. Minerva was, as always, so deliciously tight around him. She was like a hot, molten vice around his manhood. He thrust into her, revelling in the increasingly loud moans she gave. Minerva was glad that there were no rooms beside Albus, because the tell tale rhythmic thud of the headboard as he thrust into her with increasing force would be a dead giveaway. That and her screaming. Minerva considered her self restraint to be good, but the impressively long, thick shaft moving inside of her threw that out of the window. As fingers pinched at her nipple, Minerva went into sensory overload and gave herself up to the mounting pressure. She thrashed underneath him as that hand moved lower and stroked her clitoris. Ever a generous lover, Albus continued to pound into her, extending her orgasm before he came.

Minerva lay quite still, exhausted by their lovemaking. After regaining control over his limbs, Albus withdrew from her sex and rolled off of her. He pulled Minerva into his arms, holding her as he always did after their intimacy.

"Merry Christmas, Minerva." He whispered, asleep before she could respond.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Yay! Their first Christmas. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Drama, drama, drama!

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The next morning, despite the post coital glow, Minerva was nervous about her impending visit home. Albus turned on the shower and carried her through to the now steam filled bathroom. He massaged her, progressing to increasingly intimate areas. As deft fingers sought out her sex, Minerva felt herself grow wet in more ways than one. Aware that she could no longer stand, Albus pinned her against the wall and increased the intensity of his ministrations with a third finger. Her throaty little sob echoed against the tiles. Watching Minerva move against his hand, soapy bubbles moving across those full breasts, nipples hardened by the continued assault of the water, Albus could think of nothing more inviting than being inside of her. In one fluid motion, he lifted her onto his manhood and balanced Minerva against the wall once more. Minerva wrapped her legs securely around his waist and gripped his shoulders. Water ran down his well defined torso and into the place where they were locked together. There was the most incredible sensation in her sex as she slid down his shaft. Albus was embedded deeply inside her and it was bliss. She whimpered as he moved inside her, fire running through her body. With shocking intensity he thrust inside her until they both reached their peak. Albus leant against the wall, a hand supporting Minerva who was still trembling.

"I feel entirely too good to worry about being nervous."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"We can't tell him today, my love. I want you to enjoy your time with your father without arguing." Minerva stopped brushing her hair, looking at him in the mirror. She knew that Albus regretted that they couldn't be public about their love. It bothered him a lot more than it did Minerva.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Are you even ready to share this with him? It could completely destroy the equilibrium you seem to have reached."

"Then we'll tell him as soon as I graduate. I wouldn't deny our love, Albus. I can't say how my father will feel about us. I don't really know that he considers me as an adult or a child so much as... a reminder of my mother."

"Don't say that." Albus wrapped Minerva in his arms as though he could protect her from such thoughts.

"It's the truth." Albus never knew what to say to such stark statements. He encouraged Minerva to speak of her thoughts and feelings, especially those that troubled her, but he had no idea how to improve the reality of her situation. It was doubtful that an illicit relationship with a teacher more than twice her age would do anything to help. "Albus? My father is just going to have to live with this. I love you and I wouldn't leave you for anything." How did she do that? Despite his own inability to do the same, Minerva pinpointed exactly what he was thinking.

"I'll take you there and pick you up after dinner, okay?" Minerva nodded. Dressed in a set of black dress robes with a ringmaster style bodice and triple rows of silver buttons, Minerva looked perfect. She had such sophistication. They walked out of the castle and out of the grounds before apparating.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Feeling the wards disrupted, Murdoch McGonagall sighed in frustration before removing his reading glasses and leaving his notes on the table. He hadn't planned on leaving the laboratory until... well, until he was exhausted. That was the only way he could stop remembering Christmas time with Helen. He climbed the stairway and walked into the foyer, opening the door. Merlin it was bright outside. It was Albus Dumbledore, one of the most impressive wizards out there and beside him- surely not. Of course not. It was Minerva.

"Hello Minerva, Professor." He stood aside, trying not to notice the concern on Minerva's features.

"Dad, go and tidy yourself up."

"What? Why are you both here? Is everything okay?"

"To visit you seeing as I haven't seen you since August." She was as good as his mother with guilt. Minerva steered him over to a mirror, her own tidy hair and freshly pressed robes highlighting how utterly slept in and slightly stained his own here. He also had at least two days worth of stubble growth. Lovely. He started up the stairway, turning to see Dumbledore whisper something to his daughter. She shook her head emphatically and he bade them farewell before leaving.

"Well, you go and shower. Shave, too. When was the last time you ate?" Minerva shook her head as though she'd rather not know. "I'll go and see the house elves about lunch." There was little to do but follow the advice of his daughter. It should be the other way around. He should be looking after Minerva. But it was too hard to look after himself, never mind her.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Since her arrival it had been a struggle to retain her composure. Her father was a great wizard, and that Albus should see him brought so low shamed Minerva. Had he actually been happy to see her? When dear, sweet Albus had offered to stay, asked if she would be okay, Minerva had wanted nothing more than to say yes and that she had no idea what to do. But her pride hadn't allowed for that. Well, her father had gone to sort himself out, the house elves were working on a suitably festive lunch and so Minerva decided to go into their informal lounge to try and relax.

When she saw her Christmas gift to her father sitting on the table, still perfectly wrapped Minerva couldn't help it. She began to cry. A familiar pair of arms pulled her close and she cried all the harder. Albus was here with her.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Halfway down the winding path that led to the exit of the McGonagall estate, something felt distinctly wrong to Albus. Minerva's stubborn nature and fierce independence would never allow her to ask him to stay, whether she wanted him to or not. He had promised himself that he would pay more attention to the needs she couldn't verbalise and now was the perfect opportunity to make good on that promise. He turned on his heel. If she was angry that he had intruded then Albus could go secure in the knowledge that he had acted in Minerva's best interests. If not... Then he would help Minerva try and put things right. Nobody should see their parent in that kind of state. After his father had gone to Azkaban and Ariana had changed his mother had been inconsolable, and being the more responsible brother the care of Kendra Dumbledore had fallen to him. It was awful to see his mother, so ready to laugh and see the silver lining incapable of coping with her own grief. He knew as soon as he stepped into the hallway and heard those choking sobs that he had made the right decision.

He didn't try and stop her from crying, because Minerva so rarely vented the frustration he knew ate at her like a parasite. Instead Albus held Minerva to him, allowing her to press her face into his chest. The way she always seemed to find comfort in this action was a surprise to Albus, but it was soothing. He carefully removed her hat pin and the little turquoise pillbox hat, stroking her hair and whispering that he loved her. After she had ceased to shake so violently, Albus prised her from him and looked at her face. Minerva looked as tired as Murdoch had, and she continued to cry quietly. He brushed the tears from her face as they came and ignoring the wise little voice that told him it was unwise, planted little kisses across Minerva's face. She gave a damp gurgle of laughter before he brought his lips to hers.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Minerva gasped, pulling away from him. Murdoch McGonagall, newly showered, clean shaven and with a face like thunder stood in the doorway. Trying to remain calm she took Albus' hand. "Get your hands off of my daughter."

"No." Shocked, Murdoch turned to face her, wand still aimed at Albus.

"Did he hurt you, Minerva? Come here." She was scandalised and moved in front of her lover.

"No. Albus would never hurt me. The thing is, Dad, I love him very much."

"Mr McGonagall, I-"

"Quiet." Albus fell silent. "Minerva, it's okay. We can put a stop to whatever he's doing to you if you just tell me what happened."

"It's quite simple, really. We became friends during my fifth year when Albus arrived. I was just so awed by his understanding of the subject, my subject, and then during sixth year I started helping out in the first year classes. It was perfectly innocent. We became closer and at some point I fell in love. It was only when I went back this year that I understood."

"I love Minerva with all of my heart, Mr McGonagall." He could feel her trembling slightly. How could he have been so stupid as to kiss her? Well, the cat was out of the bag and before he could berate himself it was time for damage control. "I swear that I will always care for her and that I will never hurt her." Murdoch was having none of it. Albus saw Minerva in the twist of his features as he continued.

"Love her? Don't insult me. You've taken advantage of my daughter. She's just a child." Minerva felt hollow. She was beyond anger.

"Time didn't stop when I was twelve, Dad. It's been five years. Five years in which you've ignored me to the best of your ability and I have grown up regardless. Just because you chose not to see it doesn't mean it didn't happen. Mum died. You need to let her go." Her composure slipped away. "Was it really that hard to love me? I tried everything to make you notice me again, but now I see that it isn't my fault at all. Can't you find it in yourself to at least be glad that I'm happy? I have the love of a good man. Albus adores me, and I love him." Minerva turned and pressed her head against his chest once more. Evidently she was finished speaking. Murdoch had no idea what to make of this. Albus Dumbledore, a man in his fifties, had _used_ his little girl, who was now _clinging_ to him as though her life depended on it. And Minerva didn't cling.

"Quite clearly you have abused your power over Minerva whether she sees it or not. In the unlikely event that you do actually love her as opposed to enjoying a somewhat convenient arrangement, what on earth makes you think Minerva would have you? Why would she love you? She has enough money, she has perfect grades.... I'm at a loss." He couldn't make out the muffled reply his daughter gave. Albus remained calm, stroking the small of Minerva's back as he thought. There really was no easy way to give a reply not as equally offensive as the question, but that would hurt Minerva badly. Not an option.

"Forgive me, I do not mean to boast but I have a considerable intellect as does your daughter. I enjoy chess, reading and my vocational subject is transfigurations, the same as Minerva. I do my best to ensure her happiness which is, at present, somewhat difficult. I understand why she was so apprehensive about you discovering our relationship, and it is a sign of the love she bears me that she did so despite your inevitable anger."

"Get out of my house." Regret surged through Albus. He nodded and let go of Minerva.

"Good day, Mr McGonagall. I'll see you this evening Minerva." She looked thoughtful.

"No you won't." Oh Merlin. Was she leaving him? "I'm coming with you." Albus beat Murdoch to the punch.

"No you're not. You have to stay and make things right with your father." Murdoch registered shock. Dumbledore certainly did put on a good show of caring for his only child. It almost looked like tenderness instead of perversion when he brushed the hair away from her face. Almost. No wonder he had fooled Minerva.

"Yes I am. I told you, I'm never going to deny our love. I'm no hypocrite, Albus. We're going." Before either man could stop her, Minerva walked over to the fireplace and took the floo network to Albus' quarters. Albus followed promptly, nearly stumbling over her prone form as he came through. Minerva was crying. Albus picked her up as gently as he could and placed her on their bed. He went to fetch her a glass of water and by the time he returned she was asleep. He drew a bath for Minerva, pacing a stasis charm over it to keep it warm for when she woke. He then stuck his head into the Flamel fireplace. He coughed.

"Hello, my boy." Nicholas didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Could I have your advice? And could I speak to Pernelle too, please? It's urgent." As though she had telepathic powers, Pernelle entered the study at that precise moment and sat on the velour loveseat.

"What have you done Albus?" Had his carelessness not been the cause of the problem, he would have resented the assumption that he was at fault. He shared the story. Nicholas' expression hadn't changed, but Pernelle looked furious. She knelt down with shocking agility and slapped him. Until that moment he hadn't thought it possible. Merlin, that stung.

"Ouch."

"You deserve it and more, foolish boy! You kissed her when you knew her father could be there? Didn't it occur to you that things were already poor between Minerva and Murdoch. Bring her here for dinner. I don't trust you with her anymore." That hurt more than the slap or the smuts going into his eyes.

"Peace, Pernelle. I dare say Albus has realised his lapse in judgement and has berated himself more than either of us could manage. Yes, bring Minerva for dinner; the company would be good for her I think." Conversation over, Nicholas continued writing. Pernelle swept out of the room without looking in Albus' direction.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Murdoch knows :O Please R&R.


	27. Chapter 27

Gosh! What will happen next? This chapter id dedicated to my latest reviewers**, Lady Loraine** & **Rosine**.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva had been in the bath, trying to put on a brave face when he went to find her. She wouldn't let him apologise, but that certainly didn't lessen Albus Dumbledore's guilt upon seeing her red rimmed eyes. He had sat beside the tub, holding Minerva's hand as she relaxed. She had put on her chequered flannel pyjamas before he had remembered to tell her about dinner with the Flamels. Fraught, she had cried again at the prospect of dressing and having her embarrassment shared. She was aghast when Albus carried her through the floo in said pyjamas. But when they had arrived Nicholas had surprised them all by taking Minerva in his arms and caring for her all evening. As upon her first visit he served her food that when she didn't eat he fed her. Albus didn't know if he was more shocked to see Minerva allowing someone to feed her or to that her new guardian was Nicholas. He couldn't help but feel jealous. After the quiet meal, Pernelle whisked him away to her parlour. Her earlier anger seemed to have dissipated.

"My poor boy. You meant no harm." Albus was horrified to feel a lump in his throat. He ignored the impulse to burst into tears, instead resting his head against Pernelle's shoulder. It was nice to be forgiven. "Go and fetch her things, yours too. Ask Armando if you can stay for a few nights." Pernelle swept from the room leaving Albus to do just that.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Murdoch McGonagall sat and regarded the photo album in his lap. It contained pictures of Minerva as she had progressed through school, and the wrapping paper lay on the floor by his feet. Some she had posed for, others were the work of Poppy Pomfrey. His favourite was the one taken from her fourth year depicting Minerva sat by the lake in Summer time, back to the camera, hair blowing in a gentle breeze and oblivious to the world as she read her book. A book which in all probability he had asked her what she had thought, but not what it had made her feel. As time passed Murdoch knew he had failed to value Minerva for the person she was. It had been wrong of him to punish his child for being herself, regardless if that self was the spit of Helen. He had a wonderful little girl whom he had failed spectacularly. He had missed her growing up through his own folly, and Minerva was still suffering for it. A grown up, albeit young Minerva had to live with the consequences. Perhaps she did understand love. Perhaps Dumbledore genuinely did love Minerva. Murdoch didn't know, but he had to go and find his daughter.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Parchments were in her hand, the other was definitely clasping a human arm. Thinner than Albus'. There was a quiet whisper as a page turned. Minerva opened her eyes and rolled onto her back to find that her head rested in the lap of Nicholas Flamel. He was reading from a text calmly as though this was a normal occurrence.

"Oh good, you're awake. I am starting to lose circulation in my feet but you were sound asleep." Minerva sat, embarrassed. He had draped a blanket over her at some stage. Stretching, reminding Minerva of an aged lion, the scholar stood and began pacing. "You're feeling better, I trust?"

"Yes. Thank you for taking such good care of me." He snorted.

"Someone had to."

"I mean it, Nicholas." As he pivoted Minerva caught the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, well." He coughed. "Two hours ago your father decided to try and locate you. He contacted Headmaster Dippet who in turn sent word to Pernelle. It is up to you if and when you wish to see him. I will not force you, but I think that it would be prudent to speak with him."

"I'd like to see him now, please." Minerva stood.

"Then go to him. I believe he is in the library." After she had made it into the corridor, Minerva ran down two flights of stairs and along a corridor to the library. Her father stood in the section dealing with runes, up a level. Seeing his tousled mop of salt and pepper hair and the hunched shoulders of a bibliophile Minerva knew that she would never stop loving him.

"Dad?" Her voice echoed in the cavernous room. Slowly, he turned. This time it was Minerva he hoped to see. He rushed down the stairway and across the room.

"Minerva!" He hugged her close for the first time in years. "Minerva, I'm sorry. I've neglected you for so long. It never occurred to me that you were more than just a child that looked like her mother. You're an unbelievable person- young woman now." Her jaw dropped as Murdoch pulled her away from him to see her. "I wasn't the father you needed growing up, but I looked at your beautiful photo album and I'll be here for you now if you'll allow me." Minerva nodded emphatically without hesitation.

"I forgive you." He was blessed to have such a loyal daughter. "I can only do that because I understand just how awful it would be to lose Albus. I don't know that I could continue without him, and if you want to be a part of my future then you'll need to accept that Da."

"You really care for him, don't you?" His child was really grown up.

"Yes. Yes I do. He's kind and clever and so good to me."

"Then I'm happy for you." Minerva was in danger of breaking his ribs if she squeezed him any tighter.

"Dad? I didn't get you a photo album. I decided on the cufflinks which you're wearing and the books on Agrippa and the mythology encyclopaedia." She couldn't help the proud inflection in her voice as she saw that he seemed to like her gifts. Both McGonagalls paused in an identical pensive pose, thinking over the mystery. "No matter. We need to go for breakfast now."

"Minerva? Will you come home for the rest of the holidays? We could perhaps invite Dumbledore for dinner."

"Until Friday; I have something important to do." Murdoch was surprised that she agreed so readily, and extremely pleased. "But only if you apologise to Albus."

"Very well."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Breakfast had been a surprisingly quiet affair. Nicholas and Pernelle did not add to the conversation and withdrew as soon as the last morsels of food had been consumed. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Minerva decided to leave her father to wash down his breakfast with his pride and go for a walk in the gardens. Both men watched the door for a moment after she had passed through it. Albus was over the moon about her reconciliation with Murdoch, but naturally concerned for his own safety to be left alone with the legendary auror and renowned Unspeakable.

"Professor Dumbledore, I apologise unreservedly if I offended you yesterday, which I most probably did. My daughter was clearly distressed whilst you were... embracing her, and I reached the wrong conclusion. You mean a great deal to Minerva." Here Murdoch paused, trying to process the idea of his little girl loving this man. It was better not to think about how far it had gone. "And even if she hadn't stipulated it, I would have apologised. I think that you do care for her." Murdoch rose and Albus followed suit. They moved through to a nearby living room.

"I forgive you for reaching an understandable conclusion. I realise that I am not perhaps what you had envisioned for Minerva's future but I stand by what I said; I love her dearly and will always care for her. Of course I understand just how lucky I am to have her."

"You left me that photo album." Albus inclined his head. "I don't know that I can ever thank you enough. As to what I had pictured for Minerva, it was hard to say. My daughter is a bit of a dark horse."

"That she is. I'm glad she'll go home with you."

"Until Friday, yes. Might I ask about what is so important?" At that moment Minerva returned with Nicholas and Pernelle, flowers braided into her hair and looking a good deal happier than she had the previous day. "Minerva, what happens on Friday?"

"I'm helping recruit for the resistance against Grindelwald, and then I have to attend a meeting abo-" Murdoch's chiselled features displayed shock.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?"

"Minerva will be under my protection." Nicholas Flamel, he knew, was as powerful as Merlin himself. Murdoch was comforted to some extent.

"So far nothing has happened to me. I've been evacuating the people Grindelwald has incentive to target." She saw the look on her father's face. "I'm not a child any more, Dad. I'm offering you the opportunity to join us, not a say in whether or not I continue to fight." Murdoch knew he couldn't push his luck with Minerva.

"Very well, I'll assist. Be careful." Minerva surprised him by smiling and rolling her eyes as opposed to losing her short temper. Perhaps his little girl wasn't so little any more.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Awww, lol. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

So sorry for abandoning you, dear readers. My Advanced Physics project has just eaten all of my time over the past few days.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"I am sorry to abandon you, Albus." Minerva stood by her lover as Pernelle tactfully engaged her father in conversation. He stroked the side of her face, soothed as she leaned into his touch.

"Don't be. This is something you have to do- besides, I'll see you on Thursday for dinner." Minerva stood on tip toes and brushed her lips against his. Her emerald eyes radiated more happiness than Albus had seen since the war became more severe. "I love you."

"And I love you." Minerva pulled him towards her father.

"Albus, I'll see you on Thursday." Murdoch shook his hand before turning to the Flamels. "Thank you for caring for my daughter." The McGonagalls departed, leaving Albus to enjoy a quiet four days until he would be reunited with his love. He missed Minerva a little already.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The next few days were a great deal of fun for both Murdoch and his daughter. Instead of practically ignoring her save for meal times, as was his usual practice, Murdoch spent time with Minerva reading, horse riding, playing chess and discussing her likes and dislikes. He learned a great deal about her and was surprised that she had come to enjoy quidditch, her favourite meals were generally pasta dishes as opposed to the baked potatoes she had previously favoured and that white hot chocolate had replaced tea as her winter beverage of choice. They had also broken a time honoured taboo of not mentioning Helen McGonagall. Murdoch told his only child about how he had sent her mother flowers anonymously every day for three months until she had approached him and invited him out for dinner after work. Apparently it had been completely secret- that is to say everyone had known, exactly who had sent the bouquets of narcissi.

It had taken him considerable effort, but Murdoch even managed to ask Minerva about Albus. Despite the feeling of disquiet it had been worth it to see her smile, as carefree as any girl of seventeen's should be. Shyly she had placed the book on her lap and told him about how they often played chess. After seeing her girlish blush Murdoch couldn't find it inside himself to resent the man making his Minerva so happy. That did not mean that he was at all looking forward to Albus Dumbledore's impending visit in the evening. Minerva had been upstairs getting ready for three quarters of an hour now. Walking by her room he could smell a faint hint of her lavender perfume and even hear her singing along to the radio. Well, Minerva wouldn't put him to shame. After the last time Albus Dumbledore had visited the house Murdoch was determined to look appropriate for a man of his standing.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva climbed down the stairs with relative ease. She had decided on her flowing lilac robes with the silver stitching- less constricting than the green robes she had tried, and more comfortable than the blue. In her ears she had the earrings Albus had given her, and around her neck was a little pink quartz on a leather thong she had purchased in Hogsmeade. She fixed her braid in the mirror covering the wall of the hallway before entering the casual lounge. Internally she giggled, seeing that her father had made an effort in his stately grey robes usually reserved for functions at the Ministry. The green pattern brought out the shade of his eyes. Her eyes, too, for that matter. Murdoch had his back to her, his salt and pepper hair a little more salt than she had recalled from the summer. He was holding a small glass of the aqua vitae of the Scots.

"Drink, Minerva?" he correctly anticipated her answer, and handed Minerva a crystal glass.

"Cheers." She clinked her glass against her father's before sipping.

"You look very pretty, Min. What time is Albus going to arrive at?" Minerva slipped an arm around her remaining parent, realising what it cost him to ask such a question.

"Not for another five minutes. He's always punctual."

"And you're always eager to extol his virtues." Murdoch teased her. Minerva swatted his arm giving a half joking, half serious answer.

"And there are so many to highlight." Both of them felt the wards ripple as Albus Dumbledore's magical signal became stronger, indicating his approach. "I'll get the door." Minerva placed her near empty glass back on to the table before practically running to greet her lover. She had missed Albus dreadfully.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

More rapidly than even his own usual strong gait, Albus Dumbledore approached the McGonagall family home. He could feel the beautiful pocket watch Minerva had given him days before nestled safely inside the inner pocket of his waist coat. He had read the inscription every day, and in her absence it had pleased him to think of Minerva loving him at that particular second, and the following, and the following... and she was quite possibly behind any one of the hundred windows visible from this particular point. Knowing Minerva, she had probably spent her days curled up in front of the fire with a good book in her had, spending an interval of time each day skating on the large pond she had told him about that was obscured by the hill.

Climbing the stone stairway with care, Albus finally reached the imposing mahogany doorway that provided the main entrance to the mansion. Just as he reached out to grasp the bronze knocking loop falling from the open mouth of a lion, the door opened.

"Minerva!" She looked resplendent as she stepped into Albus' outstretched arm. As he inhaled the gentle wave of lavender, things returned to their natural state in his mind. Grasping his chilled hands, Minerva led him into the hall before planting a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Before moving away she whispered to him.

"I doubt that Father feels inclined to grant us a blessing, but he has made an effort to ask about you in a casual manner." Albus didn't have time to respond as is hostess led him into the parlour. The lounge, upholstered in tasteful greens, the family tartan and mahogany was typically reserved for prestigious guests. He was caught between being pleased to be thought of highly and concern at the formal reception. As he was about to sit, Albus caught sight of Minerva's father. Murdoch slid a book back into the correct place on one of the many shelves before turning to greet him by extending a hand.

"Albus, we are glad that you could make it." He returned the handshake and responded, conscious of Minerva watching them like a hawk.

"It is a pleasure, and a great honour to have been invited." Pleased by this response, Murdoch nodded and sat, leaving Albus feeling as though he had passed some kind of test. A test on what he could not begin to fathom. Aware that he was being watched by two inquisitive pairs of emerald eyes he sat down. To his surprise and Minerva's judging by the raised eyebrows, Murdoch broke the silence. He answered several questions about his apprenticeship with Nicholas, work as a teacher, and when Minerva's father asked about previous girlfriends she broke in. Albus hadn't realised that he was so nervous until Murdoch's attention had been diverted.

"We invited Albus for dinner, not an interrogation."

"Quite. Forgive me Albus." He stood to pour drinks. "You'll take whisky." Albus had never liked the burning amber liquid, but found himself nodding. When Murdoch turned to find the decanter, Minerva mouthed '_What on earth are you doing_?' to which there was no obvious response. He didn't feel that it was permissible to sleep with the Scotsman's daughter and be so thoroughly English in his drink of choice. Minerva shook her head at him when Murdoch handed him a crystal tumbler, smirking as she sipped her own drink with practiced ease. Albus knew that the whisky he was drinking was most likely matured to perfection, the ambrosia of the cultivated drinker, but he struggled not to splutter after forcing himself to swallow. _Vile_.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Watching Albus try not to wince as the near priceless whisky retained from her grandfather's cellar pervaded his senses was highly amusing. It was as difficult for Minerva not to laugh as it was for Albus not to wrinkle his nose. Murdoch excused himself to check on the house elves' progress with their dinner. After listening to his footsteps fade, Minerva moved across to the sofa and finished the remainder of Albus' drink.

"My poor Albus. You really do care about having Father's approval." She rested her head on his shoulder, brushing his beard gently.

"Well, yes. I love you, my little lush." Minerva gurgled with laughter, digging her elbow into his side.

"I love you too, if only because I can follow you around and drink your unwanted whisky." She toyed with his sleeve, watching Albus to shiver slightly as the tips of her fingers brushed his skin. It was so good to be back in his arms again. Enjoying the feel of Albus beside her and the thrum of alcohol warming her blood, Minerva was quite content. She decided against moving back to her original seat as Murdoch's footsteps indicated his return. Albus turned to give her a questioning look, to which she shrugged. To his credit, Murdoch did not falter as he returned.

"Dinner is ready."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The meal was gorgeous; a homely starter of warm bread, mozzarella cheese, tomato. This was followed by the tenderest veal Albus had ever tasted, with an assortment of cakes for dessert. Murdoch took the opportunity to ask about Minerva's apprenticeship. Her smile faltered as he answered that no she hadn't successfully transformed into a cat but that it was only a matter of time. Murdoch was quite astonished by Minerva's progress.

"That's excellent, Min. You told me that you were progressing quickly but I wouldn't have imagined that..." He paused mid sentence, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "You must be exactly the teacher Minerva makes you out to be. Try the pecan pie." Albus was too shocked to answer. Helpfully, Minerva placed a slice on his plate. He knew himself to be a competent teacher, but no doubt she had praised him too highly.

The candles burned increasingly lower, signifying that quite some time had passed. Food eaten and an abundance of surprisingly warm conversation, Albus felt that it was time to return to Hogwarts. Murdoch had been cordial, more so than Albus had expected, and Minerva seemed quite delighted. It had been a good evening.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Again, sorry for the delay. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

So sorry for the delay, but all is back on track. My project was a success! Yay me. Will Minerva's mission be as fruitful? Read and find out.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva didn't quite understand why the key members of the resistance had voted for her to accompany Nicholas on their recruitment drive. She was gifted, certainly, but surely she didn't have the power to convince people to join. Apparently the others disagreed, and so she found herself sitting beside Nicholas in a muggle cafe in Brighton. She lifted her cup of tea, surreptitiously glancing at his glamour and incongruous clothing for the eleventh time. He appeared to be anywhere between her own age and thirty five, with blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck. Despite Pernelle's continued jibes that his outfit may be a little strange to members of the non magical community, Nicholas was proud of his eclectic garb. He was wearing a pair of camouflage patterned combat trousers with pale blue wellington boots, a lemon yellow pull over and a tartan driving jacket. Minerva herself had worn a plain muggle dress, a rain coat and court shoes. Before their departure Nicholas had snapped at every comment his wife made, with as much dignity as one could in such an outfit. After they had apparated into the city, however, he had grasped Minerva's elbow in a confidential manner and asked if she considered his clothing acceptable. She had assured him that it was 'charming'. Albus had looked the part of a city lawyer for their trip into London, and Pernelle would blend in perfectly with her mourning black. She had told her husband that if he hadn't changed upon her return she would make herself a widow.

"Now that you are finished we can move towards the promenade and meet our friends." Nicholas left several groats on the table. Before anyone could see, Minerva slipped the correct muggle money on the table and lifted the conspicuous coin.

"Nicholas!" She hissed his name as he strolled down the street, opening and closing the umbrella. He was fascinated by the mechanism. "Nicholas, please." As though by magic the umbrella jumped into her hand. He ceased walking and turned. With a pointed look she opened the umbrella and held it over their heads.

"Oh, very well." Rolling her eyes slightly, Minerva took his arm and they continued. "I think that my use of this- 'brolly' you call it- was more entertaining."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

A man in a bowling hat came towards them in a rain poncho and the bottom half of a suit. Minerva was struggling to contain her impatience; if Grindelwald's spies saw them then they were easy pickings. Men! Proud as peacocks of their lurid costumes. He tipped his bowler had, exposing a comb-over.

"Might I enquire if I can purchase some ice cream?" What a ridiculous question. His thick Newcastle accent was the last straw for her.

"Does it look like I have any ice cream? If so, where? Under my skirts? Under this wretched sand beneath me? Where, sir, do you see _ice cream_?"

"Peace, Minerva. It is the code question." Oh. "Rather ludicrous upon reflection, I suppose but no matter." The commanding tone sounded quite wrong emanating from the blonde youth beside her.

"Bloody hell, Nick, did you find the fountain of youth as well?"

"Hardly. This is Miss Minerva McGonagall."

"'ow d'you do? The name is Roger Smith, me love." His meaty hand pumped Minerva's up and down enthusiastically. She couldn't quite speak. Father had always spoken so highly of Auror Smith, but surely this ridiculously dressed wizard in front of her couldn't have earned a reputation for reconnaissance training? It was absurd."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Smith. Father has always said great things of you." To Minerva's horror, Smith pulled her against his dripping wet poncho for a hug that threatened to asphyxiate her. She patted his shoulder awkwardly before extracting herself from his embrace. It took all of her willpower not to cast a drying charm. Nicholas interjected.

"And so, Roger, this is why we have met you in such.... crude surroundings...."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

They travelled to several different locations, each unlikelier than the last, and met with quite a variety of witches and wizards. Some had taken quite some talking to from Nicholas before agreeing to join their cause. Minerva felt slightly queasy from so many apparations, but under no circumstances would she be the weak link in this crucial operation. Albus needed more people he could rely on. Trying to focus on her slightly skewed vision, Minerva only caught the tail end of what Nicholas was telling her.

"So you see, Edith Jackson will be utterly unwilling to help." They were in an Edwardian looking cul-de-sac.

"Then why don't we seek out another?" Nicholas led her up a garden path.

"Because, my dear, nobody does it quite like Edith. Of course the Ministry didn't fire her for that error on the Lazarus paper- they couldn't risk her tracking anyone too high up that greasy ladder. And track them she could, if she had enough information on them." Minerva tugged on the bell.

After several moments of silence, a flurry of activity could be heard within the house. A harried looking witch with a tangle of brown hair opened the door. A cigarette hung from her bottom lip, ash falling to the carpet. She didn't seem to care.

"Edith, I mentioned that I would drop by-"

"Nicholas, I told you I'm not interested." Hands on her waist, the fat bulk of this witch Edith was imposing in the doorway.

"I must ask you to-"

"Get inside." She disappeared, a thick finger beckoning them to follow her. "You too, Princess, I ain't got all day." Bristling, Minerva followed Nicholas into the dank house. The sitting room they entered was dusty and uncared for. Edith sat heavily, pulling her fingers through lank hair in frustration.

"People will die, more so than necessary, if you don't use your talent." Minerva slid a finger along the gloved mantle piece. She barely managed to hide her horror at the layer of dust and was thankful for her gloves.

"What's it to do with me?" Edith inhaled deeply, mountainous layers of fat moving.

"You could do what not even Albus Dumbledore has managed- accurately follow the movements of Grindelwald and his followers-"

"No." Minerva looked up, shock obvious until she returned her features into their previous neutral expression. "Think I'm selfish, Princess?"

"Yes." Minerva's nausea was exacerbated by the foul fug of this woman's cigarettes. As a result she had not the patience to lie.

"Your precious Dumbledore was too late to save me and mine, and it's all gone now. My husband, my son... why should I fight when I have nothing to fight for?" A muscle beneath Minerva's eye twitched. This woman was wallowing in self pity, living in a filthy home and letting everything slide into ruin, herself included.

"Very well, I see that our time is wasted here. Minerva we shall leave." Nicholas left the messy little room without a backwards glance.

"So that nobody else loses their husband or their son. Until Grindelwald is stopped every day wives will become widows and mothers will outlive their babies."

"A pretty speech, Princess, but why do you care about this war? Why don't you just marry a nice man and keep your head down, hmm?"

"So that nobody else has to lose what matters most to them. I couldn't watch my friends be crippled by something I could try and prevent."

"How would you prevent anything, Princess?"

"There's no guarantee, but at least I would have done my best. I'm leaving you in this tip and going home now." Minerva almost ran after Nicholas, only to find him waiting on the porch. This place was too awful to remain in and she wanted to go back to Albus. Just as she was about to tell Nicholas that she couldn't handle any more of this, a series of thumps indicated that Edith was on her way to see them. She appeared in the doorway.

"Fine. See you pair next time." The door slammed in her wake. Without a word, Nicholas returned them to his home. Minerva's world spun. Albus was right in front of her, smiling. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Her legs felt like spaghetti. She tried to walk towards him but felt a pair of hands forcing her into a nearby chair. Minerva closed her eyes, sagging against the back of her seat. A glass was pressed into her hand, and she tasted the familiar warmth of whisky. Deciding to brave her surroundings, Minerva saw Albus kneeling on front of her.

"Are you quite well, Minerva?" He looked concerned.

"I'm fine." She felt tired but much better for sitting.

"I should have realised that you wouldn't be used to apparation. It will become easier once you have mastered it for yourself." Nicholas was seated in the chair opposite.

"How did you convince Ms Battersby to help, Minerva?" She looked at Pernelle for the first time, seeing her add ingredients to a small cauldron over the fire.

"I didn't do anything to any Ms Battersby." Albus was holding both of her hands, infusing them with his own body heat. It would be nice to rest.

"Well Nicholas certainly didn't do it." She ladled the contents of the cauldron into four small cups which then levitated to each inhabitant of the room. Minerva smelled ginger with a hint of something else. It tasted as though she had swallowed pure sunlight. Fatigue left her limbs, and she moved to perch on the armrest. Albus sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You convinced one Edith Battersby to join our cause." Nicholas snapped his fingers and reverted to his usual form.

"I told her that other people still had plenty to lose, and that she had the power to help them. But I don't think she thought very much of me and she said nothing about joining us." She smoothed Albus' fringe from his forehead. Minerva loved the way that he leaned into her touch. It was so gratifying.

"Goodnight to both of you." Pernelle smiled absently as she made her way from the room.

"And thank you, Minerva." Nicholas followed his wife.

"Shall we go back, then?" Albus nodded, standing.

"You've done so well, Minerva. I don't know that I could have continued without you. Thank you, my love." She shook her head, smiling in spite of herself.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

I hope it was worth the wait.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you to all of my kind reviewers. Does anybody else imagine Sir Ian McKellan as Aberforth?

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus looked up, smiling at the familiar and welcome sight of Minerva flooing into his chambers. She was wrapped warmly in her travelling robe, clearly ready for the next meeting. Her taste was impeccable, the glass green of the material brightening her eyes. He stood and summoned his own favoured cloak, Gryffindor red unsurprisingly, and moved to greet her. Gently, he brushed his lips against her mouth and brushed a stray curl from her cheek. Minerva found the tenderness between them gratifying. Her relationship with Albus was progressing so very well, and this was a boundless comfort in these troubled times. But he looked worried about something, and she could guess what.

"Don't worry, Albus. These people have all pledged their loyalty and _will_ help us." She straightened the lapels of his coat before continuing. "Nothing is written in stone. With their assistance, we can fight Grindelwald." He rested his chin against her head, holding her with surprising force. Minerva slipped her arms around his back, attempting to convey a sense of comfort. It seemed she had been successful, because when Albus moved away he looked more confident about their first meeting en masse. His hands trailed down her arms and clasped her fingers.

"Shall we go?" Minerva nodded and led him towards the door.

"So where are we going? You still haven't told me." She let their hands fall as they moved into the corridor. Instantly she missed the warmth of his skin. Was it her imagination or was Albus hesitating before answering? As the noise of their shoes on the stone flooring continued to fill the air, she was beginning to suspect that he was avoiding the question. His next sentence confirmed this.

"We'll be meeting Armando in the Entrance Hall. He is keen to meet our friends." Seeing Professor Lancey at the end of the corridor, she did not press the subject. As they made it to the stairway, Minerva pursed her lips. She didn't appreciate the feeling of being kept in the dark. Albus attempted to catch her eye, but she walked on determinedly looking ahead. Their journey continued in silence.

"Good evening Albus, Miss McGonagall."

"Armando, it is heartening that you are going to join us on this fine morning." The aging headmaster shook his head slightly. He looked so slight in his thick fur robe, leaning on his cane. Concealing her sadness, Minerva smiled at Professor Dippet, moving down the staircase to join him.

"How could I resist an opportunity to see inside of the crown jewel of Kentish countryside? I can't imagine that you have many house guests, Albus." Minerva's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Albus had never mentioned his family home to her before, and taking his painful memories into consideration she had never raised the subject with him. But he was inviting over sixty people there tonight, to his home that she had never even been told of. She blinked several times, smile causing her cheeks to ache. Although she appreciated the importance of his contribution to the resistance against Grindelwald, Minerva would have been happier had Armando Dippet been elsewhere at that particular moment in time. He was oblivious of the stir he had created, and asked Minerva about the progression of her apprenticeship and plans for the future.

"Well, there are so many things to choose from. I could follow my parents and become an unspeakable, perhaps." The shudder Dippet gave was caused by more than just the cold December air.

"Oh no, we can't lose the most brilliant mind of a generation to the ministry. After heading the establishment in which you have been educated I refuse to see the bureaucrats who delight in drowning me in paperwork dangle you above my head." Minerva couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, what do you suggest Headmaster? I'm curious as to where my apprentice is destined to go."

"From what you've told me it sounds as though Minerva would make an excellent teacher, Albus."

"You have a transfigurations professor, sir, and a good one at that. For now I'm determined to keep my options open. I think I'd like to explore the world for a time before dedicating myself to anything in particular." Hurt blossomed in Albus' eyes. Surely he didn't think she was referring to him. Desperately, she willed him to meet her gaze, but this time it was him staring on resolutely. Oh yes, she would give her entire vault for the Headmaster to vanish.

But it was Albus who vanished. They were past the gates of Hogwarts and also the barriers preventing apparation. He had left without her. Minerva blinked furiously, unwilling to lose her composure before Professor Dippet.

"Miss McGonagall?" She nodded as her throat was constricting. It occurred to the headmaster that something was amiss. "Is all well between you and Professor Dumbledore?" She nodded again, wrapping her coat more tightly around herself. Dippet stood his ground. "We shan't move until you tell me." This could be problematic. Was that him returning to her from around the corner? No. As the figure moved closer it became clear that Aberforth Dumbledore would be joining them. She attempted to smile in greeting, and to her horror she felt warm tears leaking down her cheeks. Dippet looked mortified. Practical, Aberforth produced a monogrammed handkerchief which she accepted gratefully.

"You go on Professor, I think I can guess what is ailing poor Miss McGonagall." After a pause, Minerva heard the crack of disapparation. "So, has my brother ever taken you to visit his home?" Minerva shook her head, a simple no. Out of loyalty to Albus she certainly wasn't going to let his brother know the details of their current problem. "I haven't seen the place for thirty years, so consider us even."

"Oh. Did you decide to stay away because of..." She trailed off, realising that it was a fairly personal question.

"Arianna? No. The estate went to him, and I wasn't inclined to go any closer than the graveyard. Arianna's there." There wasn't much she could say to that. "However, I'd go anywhere accompanied by a woman as beautiful as you, pet." She laughed at his flattery, so ridiculously bold.

"Do you actually say things like that to women?"

"Unless you happen to be the prettiest man I have ever seen." She snorted, taking the proffered arm.

"Thank you, Aberforth. The bracelet is lovely." He smiled and they disapparated.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Did Minerva feel constricted by their relationship? It was quite serious for someone so young, he supposed. It hadn't really occurred to him that Minerva wasn't ready for that kind of commitment; it was her decision to spend the majority of the week with him, and one she had made uninfluenced by him. Albus had always tried to give Minerva space to decide what she wanted, but did she wish for such an intense relationship. He loved her and didn't want to hold her back in any way.

Currently, he had guests to attend to. He ceased walking and looked up at the Georgian manor house. Around that corner along the daffodil walk was where Arianna had died. But the sadness was not as devastating as it had once been. Albus knew that he would never indifferently reflect upon the passing of his sister, but he could live with the touch of sadness because he could remember better times with her. After the meeting he would visit the graveyard and take Minerva with him. He had been wrong to be so evasive about his home, and really he ought to have brought his lover to see it. Albus recalled the pained flash of emotion that she had so quickly concealed. Minerva's anger was perfectly justified, and had perhaps motivated her comment on the future. He would speak to her later.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"This is magnificent." Minerva dropped his arm and walked over towards the tiered fountain, the centrepiece of the lawn stretching out before the building. The water was frozen solid. She traced a gloved finger over the surface before returning to his side.

"It was a pleasant enough place to grow up in, I suppose; much nicer in summer."

"Albus appreciated the pictures. He was delighted when they arrived, even if he hasn't told you."

"Miss McGonagall, you won't rest until you have us reconciled, will you?"

"We shall see." Nimbly she climbed the steps and opened the door.

"Someone feels right at home. I'd wager before this time next year we'll be seeing you as the lady of this house." Minerva laughed, his forward nature once again getting the better of her. Marriage was something she had imagined in the future, but how distantly she couldn't say. Albus had never raised the subject and she didn't know that she was ready to talk about it, let alone go through with it yet. It wasn't a bad idea, but it wasn't something she felt comfortable with just yet. "See! No answer. You're already planning the parties you'll through as Mrs Minerva Dumbledore."

"Aberforth, please! _If_ I do marry I'd remain Minerva McGonagall, but we haven't even mentioned it yet."

"You're thinking about it now I've planted the seed." Minerva gaped like a fish, his audacity beginning to make her angry. She had had quite enough of this conversation. "You're even thinking about what to name children."

"_Enough_! I can tell you that at present marriage isn't on the cards, and I most certainly won't be so much as thinking the word 'children' for quite some time, and that is assuming that I ever will. You have said quite enough and I'm going to find Albus." She turned and came face to face with him. Oh no. He wasn't supposed to have heard her rant. She reached out and took his hand but he didn't curl his fingers around her own. "Albus, I didn't-"

"I came to tell you that the meeting will be in the drawing room." He made to return.

"Albus, it isn't that I don't want to-"

"Fine." His eyes looked dull.

"No, it isn't. You heard the wrong part of the conversation." He looked at Minerva as though he had never seen it before. "Say something, Albus."

"I think I understand perfectly."

"Albus, she didn't mean for it to come out quite that way. I was teasing Minerva and-"

"Oh, shut up Aberforth." She jumped, instinctively moving away. For the first time Minerva saw contempt in his eyes as they blazed with unconcealed fury. Aberforth understood how little favour he held with his elder brother, raised his hands in a universal gesture of peace and retreated.

"Albus?" His eyes darted from the door to her face. "There is no sense in beating around the bush here; in many respects the idea of marrying you seems pleasant, but..." How could she convey her feelings to him? "I don't know if I'm ready yet. We haven't spoken about it, so I don't know what you want." He watched her attentively. "There is nobody other than you I'd have father my child, but I've never considered becoming a parent. There's just so much to think about. In time I had thought we would marry, but I don't know if I'll ever want to be a parent."

"Minerva, do you feel that our relationship is too intense?" Her eyebrows rose, confusion written clearly on her facial features.

"No. Albus, I love you."

"But you don't wish to dedicate yourself to any one thing."

"Any one career path, not any one man! I want to be with you."

"So, sooner or later you would wish to marry me?"

"Well, yes. Are you proposing?"

"I suppose I am."

"How romantic." A hint of humour returned to her voice. Albus smiled.

"Minerva McGonagall, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you accept my hand in marriage." Elation swept through Minerva's body, closely followed by confusion. At present she didn't want to say yes or 'no'. Albus pressed a finger against her mouth. "Do not answer immediately. The offer stands for however long you require for making a decision. Don't be afraid of taking as long as you need. I understand that it is a monumental concept, and that at your age, however much you may dislike hearing so, it will in many ways seem alien." He pulled Minerva against him, loving the familiar shape of her.

"Thank you, Albus. I think that you understand me better than I do at times. Do you mind that I would need to keep my name? It's such a crucial part of me, I couldn't exchange it."

"Yes, I understand. You quite simply are Minerva McGonagall. It captures you to the life."

"Albus, about children... I need time to decide what I want to do with my life and make a start before I even think about creating another. Even then I just can't say."

"Minerva, I want to be with you regardless of whether you give me ten children or none." She laughed, as was his intent. "I am sorry that I didn't bring you here before now. As much as I feel I ought to show you around, if we don't go upstairs now then we shall be late."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

I'm going on holiday until Monday to Kilconquhar, the opposite side of the country. Therefore I probably won't be updating until Tuesday.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Both feeling much better for their most recent discussion, Albus and Minerva made their way up a flight of stairs and along a well lit corridor into the drawing room. The hum of chatter ceased as the door opened, and Minerva saw a whole host of witches and wizards she recognised from the Daily Prophet, and more still she had never met. She saw Baroness Stephanie Burton sitting, clearly irritated, to the left of Nicholas Flamel. Going into hiding hadn't been the choice of the nobelwoman, and from what she had heard Stephanie had simply spent her time with the Flamels writing more inflammatory letters lambasting Grindelwald to the Prophet. Deep in conversation with Pernelle was Murdoch McGonagall. Eager to avoid the many pairs of eyes trained upon her person, Minerva slipped over to join them by the window.

"As I understand it you helped to convince many of these people to be here, Minerva." He looked almost disbelieving.

"You're right about that. Interfering thing you've raised there Murdoch." A familiar voice addressed them.

"Thank you, Edith." She shrugged, and turned to converse with her neighbour. "You've done a very good thing Minerva." He coughed. "That is to say I am proud of you. So ladies, what is going to happen today?"

"Well, I'd imagine that we will agree on plans and tactics for the war. I think Albus will tell us all in just a moment."

"Thank you, Pernelle." Hearing that legendary name, Auror Smith turned.

"'Ere, Murdoch, did you say Pernelle?"

"That he did." Roger looked at her, clearly seeing only one layer of the woman before him.

"As in Flamel?"

"Oui." He frowned. Surely the rumours circulating the room were false.

"You're a great impersonator, love, but everybody knows they died last century of tuberculosis."

"Did we, now?" Pernelle was clearly amused.

"Well, yes. We covered it in 'istory of magic. Quite a shame really, because they sounded like brilliant people."

"I had tuberculosis in 1864, and my husband in 1866 but I can guarantee that we are both still here. We simply opted for a private life and it was a convenient time to disappear."

"Darlin', you don't look as old as me never mind the real thing."

"But of course! Without my beauty, where would lie the fun in immortality?"

"You're havin' me on."

"Try looking from the corner of your eye." Edith was tired of listening to Roger's questions. He looked at her warily before turning to face the wall. Pernelle gave a hearty laugh.

"And then?" She sighed.

"That's it."

"Edith, do not spoil my fun." Shrugging, Edith returned to her conversation with the tall Asian witch on her left. Minerva hadn't expected the somewhat sour older witch to have the ability to see through the elaborate fabric of the enchantment. Perhaps there was more to Edith than what met the eye. Minerva allowed herself the slightly catty thought that there was plenty to meet the eye.

"Murdoch, is she telling the truth?"

"Yes." Roger looked at his old friend, clearly suspecting a practical joke to be in full swing.

"This really is the one and only Pernelle. Nobody else would have sent me such a surprising Christmas gift."

"What did she send you, Min?" She had quite forgotten her father was on Pernelle's other side. Oops.

"Books; first editions." It wasn't a lie.

"I hope you said 'thank you', Minerva."

"Da! I'm not five, of course I did."

"Minerva's letter arrived during Christmas day." Pernelle's hand went to her neck, where Minerva saw the cameo resting. "Her own gift to me was wonderful."

"You look cracking. You can't be old; you'd have to be all wrinkled an' that." Nicholas turned from his conversation with a scandalised looking wizard. Despite his frostily polite tone, Minerva knew that he was close to losing his temper. She hoped he wouldn't or Albus wouldn't have a home left to show her. Albus had asked her to marry him. It was quite incredible. Drawn into her own little world she missed Nicholas' presumably devastating rejoinder. Albus had asked her to marry him.

"What are you thinking, Minerva?" Pernelle was as sharp as a pin. Minerva couldn't tell her, though. She didn't know that she could deal with her hints to accept his offer, or being told that she was silly to delay. Albus sat by her side at the head of the table, and she blushed wondering if what had transpired was in any way obvious to the people around them.

"Wish me luck." Subtly, Minerva pressed a kiss to her hand before resting it upon his. From his seat parallel to Pernelle Aberforth winked, causing Minerva to blush. She allowed her hand to remain against his for a moment before slipping it under the table, a gesture which Albus appreciated. Minerva was not demonstrative in public. He was heartened by this and so found the courage to address the people seated around the table.

"Friends from near and far, by coming here today you have taken the first step towards defeating Gellert Grindelwald." A few cheers rose. "The purpose of this meeting is to form different groups of our resistance and work out how best to use each of your many abilities. Gellert is not invincible- he makes mistakes on which we can capitalise. What I am proposing is that we fight him with every means necessary until he is drawn into the open."

"And then what?" The Asian witch beside Edith spoke in a clipped British accent.

"And then we stop him."

"Stop him? Shouldn't we kill him, or do you still consider _Gellert_ a friend?"

"Perhaps you didn't hear; he said by any means necessary." Minerva couldn't help herself. It was nothing but counterproductive for them to bicker amongst themselves.

"Yes I do and I always will consider Gellert a friend, Ruby. But I can assure you that this will not hinder me in the fight to come. I fear that imprisonment or death are the only options, but I will not shy from it. Knowing him as I do I see that imprisonment is indeed a form of death for Gellert. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. What are we going to call ourselves?" Aberforth met his brother's eyes, expression half taunting.

"A name? You think this is the most expedient use of our time?" Pernelle spoke out for which Minerva was grateful. She had certainly earned herself a reputation as pugnacious already.

"'Ow about the Power League?" They turned to face Roger. He looked crestfallen as a ripple of laughter spread through the room. Minerva hadn't realised he was serious.

"Er... Why don't we compile a list and take a vote?" Albus was always politic about such things, and Minerva felt a surge of affection for him. He wanted her for his wife.

"Viva la revolution?" As it was Nicholas Flamel's suggestion, nobody felt that they could laugh save for Pernelle. "Motion withdrawn." He looked rather put out.

"The Crusaders?"

"We need something with positive connotations." Minerva wished she hadn't spoken as she became the focal point of the meeting.

"Ohhh err, connotations. What d'you suggest then?" At that moment she would have loved dearly to throttle Edith Battersby.

"Cigars for all? I love a good cigar."

"Says the headmaster of a school." Xenophilus Lovegood clearly didn't approve.

"Have it struck from the record." Obediently, Murdoch scored a line through his latest addition.

"St George's Dragon?"

"Firstly, as a Scot I refuse to write that down never mind march under an English banner. Furthermore, as legend goes the dragon died; not exactly the impression we wish to create, am I right?"

"Order of Merlin? If we succeed that is what we'll probably end up getting."

"This is not about kudos, Algernon. But I do like 'order'." Albus stroked his beard contemplatively.

"Order of Righteousness?"

"Order of Mages?"

"Order of the Unicorn?"

"Order of the Phoenix." Again Minerva wished she hadn't spoken. It was a foolish suggestion, really.

"Thank you, we shall take a vote." Albus looked at the ballot paper.

"Power League?" Defiantly, Roger raised his hand. Pernelle lifted her own, bringing the count to two. Roger smiled shyly at her. And so it continued until he reached Minerva's suggestion.

"Order of the Phoenix?" The vast majority of hands rose, Albus' included. "Very well, motion passed. On this day, December 30th nineteen forty four the Order of the Phoenix was born." There was a brief yet loud round of applause. "Now on to more serious business." The meeting continued without interruption.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Finally after the Headmaster returned to the school and all of his guests, Aberforth included left his property, Albus had an opportunity with which to speak to Minerva. He took her arm and they made their way around the grand house.

"You were magnificent, Albus."

"Thank you, my love." They continued along the corridor, enjoying one another's company. A question her father had raised remained with Minerva despite the fact she understood its irrelevance.

"Albus... you needn't answer if you don't want to, but before I- before we met, were you ever in any serious relationships?" He stopped and pulled her down beside him on a loveseat.

"Yes. When I graduated from Hogwarts I was rather taken with a girl called Meredith from my year. She was a pretty thing, rather mischievous and had loved nothing more than to enjoy herself. After a year or so she slept with Aberforth at a New Year party and told me that it was dark, she couldn't tell the difference. I believe she manages a dress robe shop on Diagon Alley."

" Meredith Basset?"

"Indeed." Minerva had bought countless robes from that shop, and never before given the charming, plump brunette who ran it much consideration. Perhaps it was time to invest in this Miss Malkin Poppy was forever on about. "For the next few years I'll confess that I indulged in a string of rather casual encounters." He grew slightly red. "It isn't something I'm proud of. And then I met Veronica Chalmers at a function."

Minerva tried not to react as she recalled high society's glamorous first lady. Shortly before her mother had died, they were throwing one of their parties as was the usual way of things. Helen had insisted her daughter put on a dress, even allowing her pre teen child a touch of glitter. Of all the many guests a stunning blonde woman in a glittering dress and a white fur wrap had made the greatest impression. Veronica Chalmers had a face like a doll, and hair resembling spun gold. On her manicured finger at the time there was the biggest diamond Minerva had ever seen. It dawned on her that Albus really was quite a bit older than her. How on earth could she, Minerva hope to compare to a woman twice her age with double the experience and twice her beauty? Merlin.

"Vera was gorgeous, if a little ostentatious. She was the socialite of the season, and I was appallingly shy with her. She divorced her husband, indeed without my ever discovering she had been married in the first place. I proposed to her, gave her the most ridiculous rock I could find and thought that we were happy so long as I bought her some kind of gift every other day. That was my idea of love, I'm afraid. Anyway I was in Rome planning on attending a conference, but it was cancelled. I returned with the aim of surprising Vera, which rather backfired. I caught her in bed with the man who was her third husband. She has since remarried. I had assumed that because of her being at least a decade younger than me that she simply wanted a more appealing lover. I would have forgiven her until I found out that he wasn't the first. And now I have you."

"Third time lucky." What on earth was he doing with her? Albus took her hands in his, concerned.

"You are happy, Minerva?" She nodded looking anything but. "Was I unkind in the details I shared with you?"

"No... no." Her voice was flat. "I remember meeting Veronica Chalmers as a child and like _that_ she became the epitome of glamour in my eyes. I even saw your engagement ring, and... She was like a vision. Something from a dream. Don't you find me dull in comparison?" Albus looked shocked.

"Merlin, no. Yours is a more natural beauty rather than artificial. She used too many cosmetics and drank rather too much. Upon reflection it was an ill considered match. You have the most captivating eyes, the kind of cheekbones Meredith used a spell to have the illusion of possessing, an even complexion and such incredible hair." He turned and cupped Minerva's cheek. "And there is so much more depth to you beyond the aesthetic; you're phenomenally clever, loyal, kind, and you are very attentive to my wellbeing. I couldn't have hoped for more." She muttered something inaudible. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you promise?"

"Of course." He kissed her. "You're one of a kind, my love." They stood and completed their tour, Minerva being introduced to the entire portrait gallery on a one to one basis.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"Minerva?" She looked up at him, her head resting in his lap. Albus had braided strands of her hair. "I was wondering; would you like to accompany me to the graveyard before we leave?" She sat and stroked the line of his jaw.

"Of course." She snuggled into his side, a comforting presence. Then she stood and pulled him to his feet. "Come on before you change your mind." Minerva summoned her travel cloak and hat, putting both on. Albus clasped her hand and followed her down the stairway. The journey over towards the chapel was silent save for the crunching of snow. As they rounded the corner, Minerva caught sight of a lone figure standing with his back to them. Aberforth turner as they approached. Albus stopped suddenly when they were two metres away. The tension between them could have been cut with a knife. After several seconds Aberforth turned back and took a step to the side, a clear indication that his brother was expected to join him.

"I'll leave you both to it." Albus clutched her hand more tightly, preventing her from going.

"No. The only reason I'm letting Albus here pay his respects to Ari is for a chance to ogle you." But his words lacked their usual airy tone. "Seriously, you should stay. You're practically family. Don't worry, I've given it my all and that one is about as interested in me as she is in watching paint dry." Albus moved forwards, brushing the snow from the top of the headstone. Minerva removed her hat and followed, wrapping a supportive arm around his waist. When he had squeezed back to let her know that he was alright, Minerva crouched down and traced the letters _Ariana Dumbledore_ forwards and backwards. After a time, Albus turned to leave. Minerva looked back at Aberforth before joining him.

"Aberforth, join us for lunch."

"I'll stay with her, thank you." He nodded to the marble tombstone.

"Albus told me she hated it when you two were at odds. Surely the best way of honouring your sister's memory is to come with us?" Both pairs of eyes focussed on Minerva.

"Who am I to argue with a beautiful woman?" Minerva rolled her eyes. Some things never changed.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

She was lucky to have found such a wonderful man. But was she ready to marry him? Minerva rolled over, watching him sleep. He looked so very peaceful, more so than she could remember. As tempting as it was, she couldn't take all of the credit however pleasing last night had been. The first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix had done much to calm his immediate fears. Minerva rested her hand on his chest, and he covered it with his own. Marriage would make Albus very happy; that much was clear. But what they had now suited her perfectly.

"Minerva?" He opened his eyes slowly, and as always she was struck by that perfect shade of blue.

"Hmm?" She curled around him.

"Thank you for everything you did for me yesterday, my love." It hadn't been anything much. She was glad that Albus had enjoyed the meal they shared with his brother. He hadn't seemed particularly aggravated by the attention Aberforth had shown her either, having realised that she had no interest in him. She trailed a finger along his brow.

"Where shall we go today?"

"Well, I thought we could visit Nicholas and Pernelle." She bit her lip slightly. Albus traced her vertebrae. What would they say about their rather unorthodox position on marriage? It wasn't that Minerva wanted to slight her lover in any way, but she couldn't go through with anything without being certain it was right. But what if they thought her another Veronica? She wrapped the sheet around herself, but before she could sit Albus had pulled her on top of him. "My intention wasn't to add to your worries, Minerva. This is your decision. We don't have to tell them anything because as of yet there is nothing to tell." There wasn't so much as a hint of accusation in his perfect blue eyes. Minerva felt horrible.

"If there isn't nothing and there isn't something, what is there in between?" She kissed him before rising to dress, unsure of the answer. "You go and visit them. I have things to work on."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

For the first time since he had taken Minerva as his apprentice, Albus went to visit Nicholas and Pernelle without her. He had hoped that due to their slowness to pick up habit neither of them would notice the variation of a pleasant trend. It was foolish to expect such a thing. Judging by the glance passing between them that he knew Minerva was conspicuous by her absence.

"Good morning Albus." Pernelle peered behind him as though his lover could be hiding in the fireplace. He returned the greeting, keeping his frustration secret. He knew that Minerva would be placed under considerable pressure if he shared their news that wasn't news. Taking the arm chair he favoured, Albus waited for the lull conversation to end. Nicholas gave his 'let me handle this' gesture to his wife. His wife. Pernelle had been thirty when she had married; over ten years older than Minerva. How had she felt about marriage?

"Lovely weather, my boy. It-" One of the most renowned academics reduced to banal pleasantries. Then his brief separation really was a shock.

" Firstly Nicholas, it is snowing. Again. Unless you enjoy my potions for your health, which I know damn well you do not, you are lying. Secondly beating around the bush is pointless." Pernelle turned to face Albus, curls swinging. "Where is Minerva?"

"Alas her schedule is occupied for the day."

"Oh?" Nicholas folded the paper, curious. "What is she working on?"

"I think that she decided to go for a walk; she has much on her mind and requires solitude."

"What have you done now, Albus?"

"Nothing." If possible, those finely arched blonde eyebrows slid higher still. This was sure to be an enjoyable day. Of course it would.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The shops were closed, of course. And so her excuse fell quite flat when Aberforth Dumbledore emerged from his property to ask what she was doing. Perhaps kicking the snowman over had been a little tempestuous, but the two black buttons glinting at her seemed to ask and ask and ask until she couldn't face the foolish creation any more.

"Shopping? On New Year's Eve without my brother for company? Does the snowman drive a hard bargain?" He waved his wand, and the snow reformed a slightly askew snowman. Minerva crossed the street reluctantly. Ignoring Aberforth certainly wouldn't make him go away, rather like a certain question plaguing her night and day. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon again, but then you can't resist my charm." Minerva shook her head slightly, uninteresting in his antics. She didn't resist as Aberforth pulled her into the empty bar, sitting her on a stool. "What will you take, pet?"

"It isn't past noon."

"I haven't heard of that one. Share the recipe?"Minerva folded her arms and sat her chin behind them. She wished that she hadn't left Albus so abruptly and had convinced him to stay in for the day. It wouldn't have taken much. They would probably still be in bed now. Warm and happy, with an understanding of where they stood. She struggled not to cry in front of Aberforth as she scanned the shelves for a pre-bottled drink.

"Gillywater, if I must." Without a word he passed a slender container. It wasn't quite as bad as she had anticipated. A little like gin. In fact, with every sip it tasted nicer. "Another, barman?" He lifted the bottle but didn't hand it over.

"What's the trouble in paradise?"

"All your fault, actually. What on earth possessed you to mention marriage?" The drink bubbled through her veins, stoking the rage brewing within. "Albus proposed to me."

"When are you having the big day?" She stood on the support bar and snatched the bottle from his hand. "If we can do the nasty before then, my brother will most likely forgive you."

"You're foul." The vowel sounds were strangely elongated. "I'm not getting married. At least not yet. In fact I don't know what I'm going to do, beyond drinking this."

"Surely you didn't leave Albus in the lurch?"

"Do you actually want to shag me? If so, you need to work on your pick up tactics... or is this reverse psychology?"

"Both actually, pet. But the idea of drinking in a seedy establishment is to share your woes with the barman; not to interrogate him." The fight left her body. Aberforth slid another bottle forward. She drank the contents in one go before continuing.

"Every time he looks at me I feel guilty; he hasn't mentioned marriage once since he proposed, and I know that he wants to talk about it but I can't. I love Albus so much, and I'm happy with our relationship as it is. Meaning I would never want to leave him, but I don't think I'm ready for it to be more." Promptly, Minerva slumped against the table.

"And she had to be a lightweight." He rounded the counter, picking up his potential sister in law and heading towards the fire. "Albus Dumbledore's quarters; Hogwarts."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Albus had declined the invitation of lunch, claiming that he had marking to do. Instead he needed solitude to focus on what it was that Minerva was feeling. She seemed to delight in their relationship, and it wasn't wishful thinking to say that she loved him a great deal. So there must be happiness. She would be confused, though, because it was a huge step that she wasn't quite ready to take. Knowing Minerva, there would be a considerable deal of worry to go with it. Perhaps leaving her this morning had been a foolish idea. She would only be... dangling from the arms of his brother in his fireplace. Outraged, Albus stood.

"What is the meaning of this? Is Minerva alright?"

"Hmm, Albus." Her hand tightened around Aberforth's neck. "You're special."

"Er, not quite. But please continue." Minerva opened her eyes and wished that she hadn't. Remorse filled her as peripheral vision showed Albus coming to lift her. Ignoring the tension, Aberforth dumped her into his brother's arms.

"Real Albus. You're even specialer. Well, no because Aberforth isn't my special man and so I shouldn't have used the comparative. Bye Aberforth. I'm sorry you can't be special too, but I'm shelective you see." The younger Dumbledore waved as Minerva was carried from view. Albus could smell alcohol on her breath. Surely Aberforth hadn't... He placed Minerva on the bed. As the room decided to spin, she decided against following him. Was Albus angry with her? He returned momentarily, placing a phial before her mouth. Obediently, she drunk the contents and gulped at the glass of water he held out next.

"I love you, Albus." She tried to consider what to say next, but exhaustion swept through her body. She would shut her eyes for just a minute...

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

It was dark; night time. Why wasn't Albus beside her? The events of the morning returned in astonishing clarity, up until a certain point. She needed to find Albus. Thankfully, her head was calm as she rose. He had given her a hangover potion. Minerva strode into the living room, planning where all to search for him. But she didn't have to go far; Albus was reading a book in his armchair. It couldn't be that late, then.

"Albus, I'm glad you're here. I-" his eyes met her own. The fierce indignation nearly made her recoil.

"I trust that solitude was conducive to thought, Minerva." She covered her face with her hands, trying to think of a way to explain. Remaining calm and not responding with sarcasm was definitely the most politic option.

"Not really."

"Oh, so you decided to get drunk with Aberforth instead. That makes perfect sense."

"No it doesn't. I went for a walk, became rather irritated and decided to take my frustrations out on a snowman in Hogsmeade. Aberforth saw me and invited me in for a drink."

"Yes, he told me."

"Merlin, Albus, it isn't as though I slept with him."

"Am I supposed to be grateful for that?" Recalling the fate of his previous relationship, Minerva decided to reign in her rising temper. She moved over and sat on the edge of the armrest.

"No. You're supposed to know that I wouldn't." She cupped his cheek, willing him to relax.

"I don't know what you want, Minerva." She swallowed before answering.

"You."

"Then why did you decide to get drunk and ask my brother for... advice?"

"People don't _decide_ to get drunk at an indecent hour of the day and share their innermost secrets with a barman. I hadn't planned on meeting him."

"What can I do to make you happy, Minerva?" Surprised, she shifted to face him.

"You do."

"With my jealousy?"

"Even that. Albus?" He pulled Minerva onto his lap, inhaling her lavender scent. "Never think that I don't want you, because I do." She sighed as he kissed her.

"I know. You're upholding your end of our bargain by giving consideration to my proposal, and it occurs to me that I haven't provided what young witches often find an integral part of the process. Wait here." He rose, leaving Minerva rather confused. After a few moments, Albus returned with two fizzing flute glasses. She stood to receive it. The champagne bubbled crisply over her tongue.

"Drink up." Talk about mixed messages.

"So I can drink with you, just not Aberforth?" She winked at him, taking another sip. Albus' eyes widened. She had only been teasing- something was lodged in her throat. Minerva wheezed, unable to inhale. Ineffectually, Albus patted her back. He then started wringing his hands, more frantic than she was. Coughing heavily, Minerva felt something fall into her hand. It was a beautiful jewelled ring glistening with her saliva. Bloody hell. She straightened, not sure whether to be angry or appreciative.

"Death by engagement ring; how novel." Her voice was slightly ragged. "Evanesco." It was perfectly clean and dry once more. "An assassination attempt is part of proposals? Well, that could be why the divorce rate decreased last year."

"Do you like it?"

"Near death experience aside, I think it's gorgeous." That was true. The metal band curled around the sides of the diamond, perfectly defined.

"My father had it commissioned. Pure platinum to signify his love for my mother."

"This was your mother's?" The stone reflected the firelight, taking on a new meaning. It wasn't the ostentatious rock Veronica Chalmers, but something much more significant as well as elegant.

"Yes." Minerva was once more unable to speak for different reasons. "You can, of course, have a new ring if you wish."

"No." She looked up from the diamond. "It's perfect. Albus, this means...." She kissed him deeply.

"I'm glad." Relief entered his voice. He plucked the ring from her hand and slid it onto the appropriate digit. Minerva wiggled her fingers, feeling a surge of joy in seeing her engagement ring.

"Wonderful, if a tad conspicuous. As thrilled as I am with my ring, I don't think it is quite on a par with having you."

"Rings seem to mean a great deal to witches, but I'm glad to be considered the greater prize, and yes I used the comparative. You needn't wear it until you've reached a decision. I just thought it would be nice for you to have it."

"And indeed it is, but no. I shall wear my ring at all times, if not in plain view." The grandfather clock behind her tolled and a new year arrived. Stroking the sides of his face, Minerva kissed Albus. He wrapped his hands in her hair, feeling the brush of metal against his cheek. This would indeed by a happy new year.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Thanks in advance for your reviews :P


	33. Chapter 33

This chapter I dedicate to the awesome **Goddess Mc**. Thanks very much.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

It had been wonderful spending so much time with Albus, but Minerva had missed her friends more than she would ever admit. She had waited for their arrival in the common room, the sleet making her opt against venturing outside. It had been slightly unexpected but welcome nevertheless when Xiomara had ceased levitating her trunk and thrown her arms around Minerva. The secret press of metal against her skin reminded her of the ring Albus had given her, secure on a fine silver chain that had belonged to her mother.

Sitting in their usual armchairs around the fire, Minerva listened to Xiomara share every detail about her Christmas break. Her friend didn't even notice when her eyes glazed over, she was that overjoyed to be discussing her first holiday with Alastor Moody. They had spent Christmas with Xiomara's family and New Year with his. Once Alastor had tired of their conversation and left, Xio had come back to her bedroom and confided her hopes and dreams for the immediate future with Minerva. Not one of them had included marriage, but her friend seemed more than content with this. The easiness with which Xiomara shared her innermost secrets startled Minerva. What would Xiomara say if she knew that she, Minerva, had found love in the form of Albus Dumbledore? That he had proposed to her? That she hadn't said 'yes' or 'no' yet? The advice of her friend would have been invaluable at this stage.

Still, they had agreed that whenever Minerva felt like it they could talk about marriage. She would try not to leave it for too long, but in the mean time she had classes to attend. It was with reluctance that she pushed back the covers to return to her own room. Minerva dropped a kiss on his cheek before using the fireplace.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

As snow was replaced by rain, rain and more rain classes continued. Her relationship was Albus was, as always, wonderful. The Order of the Phoenix had stopped countless attacks, although the ones they didn't pre-empt were always horrific. Minerva could no longer bring herself to tell Albus that the blame didn't lie with him because every time Grindelwald took a life it felt like a personal failure on the most profound level. The war was intensifying as Grindelwald became increasingly violent, and Minerva was glad that she could find happiness with Albus because without him it would all be too grim. She was also lucky with her choice of friends. Xiomara and Alastor grabbed an arm each, pulling her towards Zonko's. Most of the time she was lucky, unless it happened to be Hogsmeade weekend.

She followed them around the store, not in the least bit interested in the products designed to appeal to miscreants and obstreperous children. Xiomara and Alastor were having a ball, though. And it was nice of them to include her in their day out. Poppy had been inseparable from Fabian Gilchrist, and without them she would have been alone. She had agreed with Albus that sh would spend the day with her friends. Finally making their way through the extensive queue, the trio wrestled their way outside of the shop.

"I have an errand to run. I'll see you two later." Alastor had disappeared from view before either witch had been given time to respond.

"Shall we go back to school, or d'you want to stay out?" Xiomara ran her fingers through her hair, trying to appear unaffected by the sudden departure of her boyfriend. Minerva didn't think he would do anything to hurt Xio, but he hadn't mentioned any errands to her. She wouldn't comment.

"How about we go back. I can show you the pattern my fur will take." They followed the path towards Hogwarts.

"Wow! Bloody excellent! Sometimes I wonder what you could possibly be doing with Dumbledore for all of those hours." Minerva blushed, looking intently at the castle. How she wished that she didn't have to keep the truth from her friends. "But you must be doing well if he's letting you try that."

"Yes, but I-"

"But nothing, Min! You're amazing. I wish I was an animagus." Xiomara threw herself at Minerva, hugging her tightly. Minerva returned the embrace, waiting for her friend to pull away. Gosh she was heavy.

"Thank you, but it is a lot of work." She pulled back, waiting for her friend to respond to the jibe. But she didn't. Xiomara fell forwards, eyes closed. Minerva couldn't breathe. Oh Merlin, what had happened? Movement caught her eye and Minerva turned as she crouched to check that her friend was breathing. Something or someone was disappearing into the forest. She couldn't pursue them, because Xiomara needed her. There was a weak pulse. Before she could give consideration to the best plan of action, a hand grasped Minerva's shoulder. She screamed, thinking it was another attacker. Instead it was the one person she wanted to see more than anything else; Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, she collapsed. I saw something in between the trees. I saw something, Albus." Terror made her frantic. He conjured a stretcher and levitated Xiomara's still body onto it.

"Take her to the medical wing and tell Healer Smythe everything you saw. I'm going to bring everyone back." He kissed her head before setting off for the village. Minerva didn't stop to watch him as she ran towards the castle, Xiomara floating along beside her.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

She was sitting beside the bed, Alastor on the other side. They each held one of Xiomara's hands, calloused from the hours spent gripping a broomstick. It was unnatural, seeing the most energetic of her friends completely still. It was almost as though she had- _no_, Minerva wouldn't allow herself to think that. Several pairs of footsteps could be heard entering the hospital wing. Healer Smythe was urgently conferring with Headmaster Dippet and Professor Lancey. Albus stood at the foot of the bed, sorrow etched on his features.

"Miss McGonagall, I must speak with you as a matter of urgency." She turned, facing her lover.

"Sir?" Her voice wavered slightly as she set down her friend's hand.

"Come with us, Miss McGonagall." Professor Dippet's hushed tones were soothing.

"Go on, Min. I'll stay here." She nodded at Alastor and stood, following the professors through the double doors."

"Edward, I must ask that you check up on the students, perhaps look for witnesses." Lancey nodded, looking slightly affronted as he moved down the adjacent corridor. Albus brushed the back of her hand with his fingertips as they rounded the corner. She didn't feel anything beyond shock. They made it into the headmaster's office without further incident.

"Minerva, I must ask what you witnessed."

"I was talking with Xiomara, she hugged me and then she collapsed. I don't know what happened. I saw- I saw a figure heading for the forest, but I-"

"Describe this figure to me."

"I didn't see anything specific. They were wearing a black cloak."

"It could have been anyone, then." Dippet seemed to age before her very eyes.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster." She dissolved into tears. Albus placed a hand upon her back. It took every bit of Minerva's strength not to burrow into his arms.

"Armando, allow me to take Minerva back to my quarters. I'll see to it that she is well cared for, and should she recall any more details I'll pass them on immediately."

"Very well." Minerva felt herself being guided to the fireplace. She leaned against Albus as they took the floo network to his rooms. Once they were alone, Albus carried her to their bed and cradled her in his arms. Minerva's arms were almost uncomfortably tight around his body, but he was unwilling to tell her so. It was important that she shared this burden. Eventually she dozed off, and he gently moved her into a comfortable position, standing. He had papers to mark, which was regretful but a necessity. It was almost dinner time when she stirred.

"Albus! Albus, where are you?" He threw down the quill and raced though to see what ailed her. Minerva looked stricken. Her pale skin looked so very vulnerable.

"I'm here, my love." He kissed the top of her head before returning to their bed. Grateful, Minerva rested her head on his chest. She was trembling slightly. Perhaps some food was in order. "Are you hungry?"

"I'll stay here. I don't much feel like going to the hall."

"I didn't suggest that you did. You simply must eat something, my dear. You're tiny."

"I'm five foot six." She reached into his waistcoat and pulled out the pocket-watch she had given him, stroking the cover before returning it.

"You know what I mean. Minerva, you haven't been eating enough." She closed her eyes, deeply frustrated. Perhaps he wasn't going about this in the right way, but it was something that needed desperately to be said. He could feel her ribs protruding when he held her at night. Her curves were fast becoming edges.

"I've been busy."

"You should always make time to eat." She sat.

"I can't do this right now. Albus, my best friend is lying downstairs in a critical condition and you want to talk to me about my eating habits. Well I can assure you that I don't have a disorder or any such thing. There always seems to be something needing done, and I don't always have time to stop on three different occasions every single day." He wrapped an arm around her slender waist.

"Oh Minerva." He sighed, and she ceased resisting his attempts to pull her back against him. "I should be taking better care of you." Contrasting feelings rose in her. On one hand Albus was so considerate and kind, she felt wonderful that he made a fuss. However, he seemed to think that it was his responsibility to mollycoddle her. Minerva didn't know if this was a generational trait or simply Albus, but it was deeply frustrating even if he did have her best interests at heart.

"Albus I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She was tense.

"I'll order dinner." Minerva's expression was unreadable as he moved from the bed.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

They sat on the bed, Minerva clad in lavender pyjamas, eating plates of lasagne and garlic bread. She felt rather guilty for having snapped at Albus. Dipping some bread in olive oil, she held it to his mouth. She would need to explain her feelings.

"Albus?" She plucked at her trouser leg. He looked up from his plate. "Well, this might not be the best time for this conversation, but you told me that I could tell you anything. And I think that this particular 'anything' is something you should know. You proposed to me over a month ago now, and I still haven't managed to talk about it with you. When I'm with you, the world is made that much more beautiful for it. But, I have to be Minerva without being anything else sometimes. You don't have to take better care of me; you do everything a lover should do and more- I appreciate that very much. But I'm not made of spun glass, Albus. You can't protect me from everything. It was hard for me to accept that I couldn't do everything difficult for you, but I need you to do the same for me."

"I understand what you are trying to tell me, Minerva. Perhaps it is your youth, or perhaps it is because I was raised to believe that a man must do everything within his power to look after the woman in the relationship. This was in part what I meant by asking if my age presented any difficulties to you. Sometimes I forget how fiercely independent you are, as the thought of you coming to any harm is simply too agonising to comprehend." Minerva brushed her hand against the side of his face. When he didn't respond, she put their plates aside and knelt to kiss him.

"It isn't a difficulty, problem or even an issue, Albus. What matters is that I love you. There are two types of freedom; the freedom that you give me by making me feel so precious, and the freedom of being just Minerva. I need both."

"Then I shall endeavour to see that you have both." They shared a lingering kiss, interrupted as Minerva turned away. Her eyes were filled with tears. "What is it, love?"

"What if Xiomara never has a chance to properly experience..." she gestured between the two of them. "this."

"She will." Albus pulled his lover close and hoped that he was right.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

This chapter is dedicated to **starscape91**.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

War became a grim reality to many pupils as Hogsmeade visits were cancelled for an indefinite period of time. Even activities such as quidditch were to be monitored by a member of staff without fail. Albus Dumbledore had been teaching for only two years, but he recognised that the atmosphere in the school was significantly more subdued than it ought to be. Several members of staff were absent, patrolling the corridors. Did Gellert know that this was what his quest was doing? Or would he be glad of it? Albus didn't know, but increasingly he found himself reflecting upon his old friend. He couldn't help but be grateful for Minerva's preoccupation concerning her injured friend. It had been a week and still Xiomara Hooch showed no signs of waking up any time soon. He could see his lover across the hall, attempting to coax Alastor Moody, whom she had dragged to the table, to eat some food- food which she herself ignored. The pair of them were being given a wide berth by many, and it was as though the younger students thought that ill luck was contagious. Mr Moody had become almost catatonic since Xiomara had been moved to Saint Mungo's, having been deprived of the ability to keep a vigil. Minerva too had remained inconsolable.

Partly in an effort to cheer her, and also because it was increasingly necessary to make a quick exit on their missions, he would take Minerva to the ministry to sit her test for an apparating license. Whether she had recalled this arrangement, he couldn't say. Minerva hadn't shared his bed since the attack, nor had she spoken to him properly since Tuesday. She had claimed, in passing, to be caring for Mr Moody but he was unable to locate her. Albus was beginning to suspect that she was avoiding him, having seen familiar cloaks disappearing around corners and particularly coloured hair styles quickly slipping into crowds.

Seeing her rise follow Mr Moody from the hall, Albus left the remains of his toast in order to pursue her. For the briefest moment he met her gaze. Minerva's eyes widened almost imperceptibly before she turned and strode from the hall. So caught up in the idea of following her, he almost walked past her. Minerva had her back to him, examining the pendulum swinging across the entrance to the cloisters through the open door. Her hair blew slightly in the breeze. Minerva's beauty was simply arresting. Albus made his way through the hushed groups of students to her side.

"Minerva?" She turned, regarding him closely. In close proximity Albus could see the shadows under her eyes and the way her cheekbones jutted outwards.

"I'm ready to leave when you are." There was a hint of a smile, immediately smoothing out the marks of stress. Perhaps she wasn't annoyed with him.

"Shall we go, then?" She nodded and moved out into the courtyard, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head. Albus followed, taking her arm once they had passed the newly enforced boundaries for students.

"You've been giving me the slip." It wasn't an accusation. Albus felt too tired to feel any kind of anger. She didn't reply immediately, eyes drawn to the area where Xiomara had fallen. Shaking her head, Minerva mulled over his question. She pulled a pair of gloves from the handbag she carried, slipping them on.

"Not as such."

"You haven't stayed with me for a week."

"I know that. I felt that solitude was the easier course of action." Seeing how exhausted Albus looked triggered remorse. He had needed her, and Minerva hadn't been there. "I'm sorry." She rested her head against his shoulder. "I suppose this is what I meant by being 'just Minerva'. There are times when the thought of being around people makes my head spin. I wish I had spoken to you about it, but..." She sighed, breath rising in a cloud of steam.

"Minerva, I will never ridicule you for choosing to keep your own company. However a word of warning would be much appreciated in the future."

"'I'll try. It is a strange thought- telling someone, I mean." She was determined to be more accessible to him. Am I to be forgiven?"

"Yes." She relaxed against him. "On the condition that you answer my question honestly; are you well, physically and mentally?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. You didn't stipulate that I had to give details. But I feel guilty enough that I'll do so anyway. I haven't been sleeping, which is why I decided against coming to you. It hadn't occurred to me that my absence would unsettle you more than my tossing and turning. Alastor is a mess, and when I'm not watching him I'm trying to convince the children that they're safe. They're terrified, Albus." Her voice became practically inaudible. "And so am I." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I think I'll miss holding you every time we decide to travel."

"Me too, but I'll be glad to have my license. Oh, the possibilities..." Minerva held Albus tightly, glad that he was so very understanding. She would have to make it up to him soon.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"Minerva McGonagall?" She turned, catching sight of a familiar ruddy face. Albus was sat beside her on the marble bench. The trickle of the fountain was soothing her raw nerves. The statues adorning the atrium of the ministry had not become any less striking despite her many visits.

"Roger! What a surprise." He looked far less conspicuous in a tweed waistcoat and matching trousers. Minerva shook his hand.

"'Ello there love. I'll be takin' you to the test ground. You'll need to wait here, Professor Dumbledore." She gave Albus a weak smile, too nervous for speech to be a possibility. He seemed to understand, his own smile being rather easier. He summoned a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ from the pile lying on a nearby and began to scan the headlines. Minerva followed Roger towards the elevator, eying the winged messages just above her head. One carried her own family crest. Her father would be hard at work, she supposed. "Nervous?" She nodded, swallowing in an effort to lose the feeling she was going to vomit. The grating opened and they stepped into a crowded open plan office area.

"Don't be. I failed the test seven times and I still passed eventually."

"I'm sure that piece of knowledge will be of particular comfort to my daughter." Murdoch McGonagall peered out of a cubicle, arm outstretched as the parchment fluttered towards his hand. He slid the glasses from his nose and embraced his only child. Roger looked on, sheepish. "You'll have no bother Min." He was looking much better despite being on his own; clean shaven with a crisp set of formal robes. Minerva's spirits lifted despite the gaggle of people eager to get a look at 'Murdoch's girl'. Such attention made her uncomfortable. "Let me know when you've passed." Dropping a kiss onto the top of her head, he wished her luck. "I'll be in my office downstairs working on a conveniently unknown project, avoiding yet another departmental meeting." The crowd of ministry workers nearby looked on disapprovingly. Murdoch saluted and made his way towards the lift.

"'ow he gets away with skiving off all these workshops on teamwork I'll never know. This way, love." She followed him through the department of magical law enforcement, noticing the number of 'missing persons' clippings peering at her from the walls. It was doubtful that many of them were as happy as they appeared in the pictures sent in by loved ones. Down a flight of stairs they went, ending up in a draughty deserted corridor. This wasn't quite what she had been expecting; a dimly lit area with no doors.

"Is this it?"

"Yes." Minerva looked at Roger, expecting instruction. She moved to the opposite end of the corridor, touching the wall in case it was designed like Diagon Alley. Just stones. Turning to walk back towards Roger she stopped dead noticing that he was gone, as was the exit. Retracing her steps, Minerva dropped her head against the newly formed wall. Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant.

"Think, McGonagall." She cast her mind onto the literature she had studied on appatation. Minerva closed her eyes, breathing steady. She imagined the atrium of the ministry, Albus waiting for her, but as she summoned her magical energy Minerva felt a jarring sensation rock her. There were barriers in place to prevent her apparating. Her breathing quickened and it took considerable control not to start hammering the wall and screaming for Roger to come back. But McGonagalls didn't panic. Not even a little bit. Minerva walked around the perimeter of the room, waiting for inspiration to strike. It didn't. She would kill herself if she blasted down the walls of such an enclosed space, and even if she did survive the humiliation would probably kill her. She stamped her foot in frustration. Instead of a resounding clack there was a hollow sound. Curious. Minerva repeated the gesture, petulance gone. Again, there was a muffled thump. She crouched and saw that she was standing on top of a trap door. Moving backwards, Minerva pulled on the rusted metal ring. There was only one thing for it; she had to jump. Slipping her wand behind her ear, Minerva dropped through the gap in the floor.

The fall was surprisingly short, and she landed on what appeared to be luscious green grass. Pulling herself up, Minerva saw that she was in some kind of field. Two suns lit the azure sky. Was this reality? She didn't know if such a place existed outside of her imagination. It was surreal; as though someone had taken a child's painting of paradise and made it into reality. There was plenty of foliage, and trees along the horizon- not too distant. The only sound was that of running water. Minerva walked slowly, recalling the training her father had installed in her over the years. A prickling sensation on the back of her neck caused Minerva to turn. A dark flash in the distance alerted her to the fact she was no longer alone. Minerva's breathing hitched. She had to look for an escape route- wards preventing apparition still coiled around her magic. None was visible, but her father's voice reminded her that the figure could be anywhere, disillusioned. Minerva broke into a run in the direction of the stream. She didn't see a step and fell into the water, twisting her ankle as she went down. Minerva stumbled as she tried desperately to get back up, unable to hear the intruder over the sound of her own splashing. Scrambling onto the opposite bank, Minerva continued running in spite of the pain shooting up her leg. The impact dazing her, she hit a solid surface. Nothing appeared to be there. She hit out firmly, palms stinging as she came into contact with some kind of wall. Of course; it was a mounted canvas. Nearby the sound of water being displaced alerted her to the proximity of this person. She turned, seeing nobody.

"Let me through." Her back was firmly against the flat surface of the painting. "Let me through." She didn't want to die like this- like what she didn't know, save for the fact she was petrified. There were many things she would never do; see Xiomara wake up, see the war ending, complete her apprenticeship, get a job, marry Albus.... She sobbed. "Oh, _please_ Merlin let me through!" To her amazement she flew backwards, landing on her back. It was as though she was looking at a regular painting- it was completely two dimensional on this side. She tried gingerly to stand, but pain exploded in her ankle. Where could she go? Apparation. Her father would know what to do. Focussing intently on Murdoch M. McGonagall's office, Minerva felt the barriers give and it was as though she had been turned inside out.

Opening her eyes again, Minerva wiped her dripping hair from her face. Various artefacts hovered in bell jars, ensconced in an eerie blue light. A figure stooped over a table, examining a dissected pocket watch looked up. It was Sebastian Parkhurst, her father's colleague.

"Minerva! What are y-"

"I-I... I need to see Dad, _now_." Officials had to be warned; something was loose in the ministry. Wordlessly, Sebastian reached out an arm to pull her up. She grimaced as pressure was applied to her ankle.

"Lean on me." The elderly gentleman assisted her through several sets of doors. "Murdoch? MURDOCH! The meeting is over- you can open your door now." Parkhurst pushed open a frosted glass door revealing Murdoch deep in a book. "Your girl here apparated int-"

"_Dad_! There is an intruder in the ministry. Something was chasing me." In an instant the paperback was tossed aside as Murdoch rounded the desk. He looked deeply confused.

"What? Who was following you?"

"I don't know. I didn't see, but I saw them and I hear them. The corridor we were in became blocked off and I couldn't get back to Roger. I was trapped in a little room, but there was a trap door. I jumped down, hoping to find somewhere without wards against apparation. Then I saw a figure in a cloak. I started to run away, but then I lost sight of them. I made it through some kind of membrane, and the sunny area turned into a portrait. I noticed the wards were gone, so I tried to apparate to your department."

"We would have been alerted if an unknown was here. Security is getting ridiculous. But what I want to know is why did they use the Eden room as a test? I'd thought that ended years ago." Murdoch pulled off his child's boot and examined the area. He frowned, tapping his wand against her bone. After brief discomfort, the ache dulled considerably.

"I'll contact Cavendish's lot and see if Roger is about." Sebastian lit a fire in the grate and threw in some floo powder, kneeling.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt, Min?" She shook her head. "You're soaking."

"I fell in a stream." With a wave of her father's wand, Minerva was dry once more. He helped her from the desk and guided her to a couch, pulling a tartan blanket around her shoulders. "What did you mean about the Eden room?"

"Where you landed. To get through to the other side of the portrait, you must ask nicely. This element of the test was dropped as the success rate plummeted. Manners, my dear, are a thing of the past." It was reassuring to have her father's cynical view of the majority reiterated. "And so things were simplified to apparating across a corridor- bloody typical- in order to pass." He was interrupted by Sebastian. His face was ashen.

"A pair of interns from upstairs were sneaking off for an... encounter, when one of them quite literally stumbled over Roger lying on the floor. He's unconscious. Nobody could wake him, and they carted him off to St. Mungo's." The pit of Minerva's stomach fell.

"Da, it's the same person who attacked Xiomara." He remained calm, understanding dawning, and moved over to the fire. Casting a sonorous charm, he addressed all ministry workers.

"**Attention all personnel; this Senior Auror Murdoch McGonagall announcing a code 10-24. There is an unidentified person inside the ministry. This individual is dangerous and must be apprehended.**"

"Congratulations. You passed the test." Sebastian lifted his wand and held the tip against Minerva's. He then handed her a form to sign. "You can officially apparate." Somehow, Minerva didn't feel the excitement she had anticipated.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

In military terms, a code 10-24 refers to a suspicious person. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the delay. I'm pretty sick, but your reviews will speed up my recovery. This chapter is dedicated to **Lady Loraine**.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

_Who could it have been?_ This was the question plaguing Albus Dumbledore. He hadn't voiced his concern to Minerva, but it seemed quite possible that she was the target of these attacks. Her involvement was the order was unknown, and she had yet to seriously alienate anyone outside of her fifth year study group. A team of aurors had taken her away for two hours of questioning after the incident during her test. He had wanted to go with Minerva, but had been refused. Murdoch had insisted that he attend this interview, and as a senior auror his request wasn't denied. When they had returned to meet him in the atrium, Minerva had been as pale as a ghost and refused to comment on what had transpired. Murdoch had silenced him with a look- one which he knew well and now knew where it had originated, and so Albus had not found out any details.

Neither Xiomara Hooch nor Roger Smith had woken yet, so this assailant was clearly a practitioner of dark magic and therefore dangerous. How best to try and suggest to Minerva that she ought to take more precautions with her safety? She was sleeping now, the serene expression on her face not betraying the furious temper lying dormant. Regrettably Minerva would take any such statement from him with a pinch of salt, thinking that he was trying to cosset her during the war. Trying to suppress his mounting concern, Albus pulled her closer and attempted to relax as Minerva subconsciously snuggled into his side.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Minerva McGonagall was scared. Terrified, actually. So she could apparate, this was all good and well, but as her father had pointed out it was more than likely that she herself was the intended target of the recent attacks on Xiomara Hooch and Roger Smith. It was clear the aurors had been frustrated by the lack of information she had provided them with, and their concern was heightened by the knowledge that somewhere, inside the ministry, there was a traitor- either that or someone with the strength to bypass the most ancient and powerful warding rituals. She didn't know which alternative seemed preferable. Before returning her to Albus, Murdoch had taken his daughter back into his office and explained that she was in great danger. It was a theory Minerva had suspected, but her father had confirmed. He wasn't a renowned strategist for nothing. The resultant conversation had lasted longer than her questioning. Under no uncertain circumstances was she to broadcast her knowledge that she, Minerva, was the intended victim. She was to return to school and keep in the company of others at all times. This she could understand, but it was doubtful anybody at Hogwarts could be responsible. They were children, or candidates handpicked by Professor Dippet. Well, better safe than sorry. Minerva shot Alastor a tight smile before knocking over his king with her bishop. It was no longer possible to take pleasure in such inane pastimes.

"You win. Again." His voice was flat and his eyes were dull. The task of making sure Alastor washed and dressed had fallen to the other seventh year boys sharing his dormitory.

"Your heart wasn't in it."

"Isn't in much anymore." If only she could do something for him. Alastor was lost without Xiomara. He was distraught that he couldn't visit her at St. Mungo's. Her parents forwarded the reports on her health, but Minerva knew it wasn't the same as seeing Xiomara with his own eyes and ascertaining that she was indeed still breathing. _Of course_. How could she have been so foolish?

"Alastor, meet me beside the portrait of Shannon the Sly after curfew. Dress in cosy clothes and disillusion yourself. I'll see you at nine." He gave a slight nod, indicating that he had processed her words. Minerva gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze before rising. As was now the case, upon leaving the common room Minerva was struck by the emptiness of the corridors- students generally avoided them in preference of communal areas. It wasn't quite Hogwarts without non-nefarious plots being hatched behind tapestries, secrets being exchanged on deserted stairways, and even the odd couple embracing in an alcove. Somehow the school seemed to have lost personality. This realisation only strengthened her resolve to stand up to Grindelwald despite this new risk to her safety, and also the need to continue life as normal. Doing anything differently would be giving in, and that simply wasn't a characteristic identifiable with Minerva the Gryffindor, Minerva the McGonagall or even Minerva the young woman.

It was a great relief to have reached her destination- Albus' rooms. She relaxed as the door swung closed behind her, the palpable heat from the fire warming her chilled fingers. Albus was seated behind his desk, quite engrossed in whatever it was that he appeared to be writing. She loved everything about him, even the flowing script that was invariably well presented. When he paused and looked up to see her, Minerva noticed the faint beginnings of new lines around his eyes. No, it wouldn't do to share her burden with him, or her plans for this evening.

"Minerva, I had not expected the pleasure of your company until later tonight- I had thought you would be with Mr Moody, but you are of course welcome my love." Taking her customary place on the side of his desk, Minerva caressed the side of his face. It was futile to suggest he had an early night- there was no way that Albus would agree, and she didn't have the time or energy to convince him otherwise.

"I came to see you just now because I can't make it later. I want to make myself available for the bereaved younger ones. They've started seeking me out, after hearing about my mother..." It wasn't quite a lie, as she did want to help the poor children struggling to cope with their loss, but she had a more pressing concern to deal with. Still, guilt gnawed at her conscience.

"You are incredible, Minerva." She looked to her lap, allowing Albus to believe that she suffered from a bout of modesty. In actual fact it was simply too difficult to look into his caring blue eyes without setting him straight. Abruptly she dropped a kiss onto his cheek and hopped from the desk.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Albus."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"So, why are we here?" Minerva held a finger to her lips as Professor Flitwick rounded the corner, accompanied by Professor Lancey. Waiting until their conversation could no longer be heard, she tugged Alastor out from their hiding place and through the doors. Professors Vine and Hawkins would, according to the patrol schedule, be heading towards the quidditch pitch, not to return to the gates for another twenty minutes. "Where are we going?" There had been no such interest in a question from Alastor for a couple of weeks now. Warmth replaced the guilt. She was doing the right thing by her friend. She grasped his arm and pulled him briskly along the path. "Are you sure we'll be safe leaving school?"

"We're going to see Xiomara." He stopped dead.

"How?"

"I passed my apparation test last weekend. I'll take us there." She was engulfed in a tight hug, at which she couldn't help but smile. It was indeed what Alastor needed, and it couldn't hurt to break the rules for a good purpose.

"Thanks. You're a real friend, Min."

"Yes, well... We'd better keep moving. I can see Professor Vine over there." They continued at a faster pace, Alastor now taking the lead. Evidently he was enthusiastic about seeing Xio again. His excitement warded away Minerva's concern about being out in the open. They made it to the gates without event.

"Are you certain you want to do this, Min?" She nodded curtly, trying to convince herself as much as her friend. Wrapping her arms around Alastor, Minerva concentrated on the sterile atmosphere of the hospital. Thoughts of the times she had stood in a similar position with Albus flitted through her mind. He would be beside himself if he found out. An image of Xiomara lying still in the hospital wing returned, and in a surge of renewed confidence Minerva apparated into London.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The smell of disinfectant, sickness and potions poorly concealed behind lemon air freshener was one Minerva found highly unpleasant. Still, her closest friend was somewhere in this painfully bright building, helpless and alone. Alastor stood silently by her side- clearly she was expected to take the initiative. Simply approaching the receptionist wasn't an option, and so they were going to have to gather information in the crowded waiting room. The harassed looking witch behind the reception desk didn't notice as she tried to persuade an agitated wizard sporting antlers that he was not an emergency case. Watching as he shook his head vigorously, Minerva noticed a directory sign behind his head; _fourth floor, spell damage_. That had to be it.

"Come on, we need to go upstairs." Alastor nodded. With feigned nonchalance, they moved to the staircase. The receptionist did not, thankfully, call them back. It took more self control than Minerva knew she possessed to make it up the flights of stairs without running. By the time they reached the correct ward, both she and Alastor were moving rapidly, though. A medi-wizard appeared from behind the door, clearly prepared for an intense healing. The figure collided with Minerva, and it was only Alastor's quick reflexes that kept her from falling down the stairs.

"Hey, you! Come back here and apologise-" Minerva was mortified. Thankfully the man didn't pause.

"Alastor, hush! You can't simply yell at a medi-wizard. He was in a hurry, and if he had stopped the patient could have been jeopardised." Sheepishly, he removed his hands from around her waist.

"You're right Min. I'm sorry, I didn't think." She sighed and straightened her robes, slightly jumpy from her near accident. Alastor followed her through the double doors and into a corridor. There were a large number of rooms, larger than she had anticipated. Perhaps finding Xiomara was going to prove harder than she had anticipated.

"Merlin, medicals these days- they're always thinking that just because we're only healers we're beneath their almighty level. I've been healing for over thirty years now, and I know my patients." A plump, aging witch with a matronly smile addressed the younger healer by her side as they left a room halfway down the corridor. "Rude wizards aside, how are you finding things?"

"I'm learning something new every day." The petite blonde looked downcast as she checked the tray of potions. "But sometimes it's so sad. That poor girl with the funny name, the one that isn't waking up, she should be up and about, at school. Not here." Alastor stiffened by her side.

"There there, Margaret. She should be more comfortable in the Daffodil room. You can only keep talking to her and try Healer Adductor's potions. Speaking of, Aric was fairly interested in hearing about you yesterday." They made their way around the corner with the trolley of potions, and Margaret's response was inaudible. Going in the opposite direction to the two healers, Alastor and Minerva moved down the alphabet from _K_ to _A_ and finally on to the specialised rooms. _Lavender_, _Rose_ and _Daffodil_- good. Only Alastor couldn't get it to open. He started to rattle the door against the hinges, and then as though he had recalled his powers used his wand.

"Alohomora." With a gentle click, the door swung open. Xiomara was lying in the lone bed, eyes still closed. Alastor moved to kneel at her side, taking her hand in his. Minerva placed a kiss on her friend's head, noting that the tan from hours spent out of doors was completely gone. The artificial lighting gave her friend an almost deathly pallor. Suddenly nauseous, Minerva stumbled backwards.

"I'll keep watch. You stay with her." There was no response, for which she was thankful. Minerva leant back against the wall outside, catching sight of her panicked expression in the mirror. She closed her eyes and willed herself to be calm. A cooling charm might be of use- the stuffy air of the hospital was making her feel worse. She reached into her pocket, but nothing was there. Her wand was always stored in the right pocket! Urgently, Minerva tried the left becoming increasingly flustered. It wasn't on the floor nearby, nor was it up her sleeve. Merlin, where could it be? A sob escaped her lips. How could she have been so foolish as to lose her wand? Once more she closed her eyes, unsure of how to continue.

Was it possible to die from shame? As something constricted Minerva's breathing, she suspected so. Something shattered nearby, the sound muffled by the blood roaring in her ears. Minerva knew without uncertainty that she was finished, dying. It was as though she was falling downwards into an abyss. _Oh Merlin, Albus_! There was no fighting it, this immense force, and so she simply waited for death to engulf her...

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

A review from you to me shall make my cold flee.... Well, it is a theory worth testing ;P


	36. Chapter 36

This chapter is dedicated to **VictoriaGr**. My page breaks haven't been working so I'll have to redo my previous chapters with asterisks in the appropriate places... I couldn't be more frustrated if Harry and Ron burst into my room and started screaming "BOTHER!" whilst bludgeoning me with their little puppet hands.

****

It felt as though there was something lying on top of her lungs. Her head was too warm, a deep ache splintering the thoughts she attempted to process. _Was this death_? True, she had never given it much thought but Minerva had never imagined human sensations would feature after life ended. Opening her eyes proved to be a real struggle, taking up her limited supply of energy. Sunlight streamed through an unfamiliar window, landing on her face. She squinted. That explained why she was too warm, but wasn't it night time? She had been doing something, something of vast importance and indeed something she could no longer remember. The notion that she ought to be somewhere presented itself to Minerva. A woman she could dimly recalled having seen somewhere before moved into her line of sight, a glinting badge on her lapel catching Minerva's eye. _Hlr. Margaret Bassett_. Margaret who had been upset... upset about Xiomara! Of course- she had taken Alastor on an unauthorised trip to St. Mungo's. Her breathing quickened. Why was it no longer night time and why was Margaret here?

"Don't worry, Miss McGonagall, everything's okay. Drink this potion." Margaret placed a hand underneath Minerva's back, tilting her upwards. The world tilted and her head pounded. A sweet smelling potion was being held before her- dreamless sleep and not an option at the moment. Struggling to work her leaden tongue, Minerva spoke to the young healer.

"What time is it?" It sounded horribly slurred, but her experience with the more inarticulate patients was of use to Margaret. She knew that the best thing was to calm the girl down as soon as possible.

"Eleven a.m. on Sunday morning. You've been out for the count since Friday, and what you were doing here in the first place...." Those amazingly green eyes- never had she seen a pair quite like them, widened in alarm. Perhaps Patient McGonagall feared the repercussions of her escapade. "Don't worry, dear. Professor Dumbledore's been here since one o'clock on Saturday morning and he's barely left your side. In fact, he's there sleeping on that chair- see? I don't think he'd have done that if he was angry." To her distress, the patient only became more agitated.

"Albus! Albus, please don't go. I'm sorry; it wasn't supposed to go so badly." As she cried, Minerva noticed a searing pain making its way up her torso. It didn't matter though, so long as Albus knew. He had to know...

****

Albus had just been finishing marking the essays from his third year class when Armando had appeared in his fireplace, his expression grave. It was just after midnight and the headmaster would never appear so suddenly without good cause. His first thought had been of Minerva, but that was ridiculous. She was probably sharing hot chocolate with an unhappy first year, reassuring them and setting the child at ease. Minerva was lovely that way- only she wasn't doing any such thing. His heart had nearly stopped as Armando told him that Minerva and Mr Moody were found in St. Mungo's, and that she had been attacked. It was without thought that he had leapt up and insisted upon leaving, and perhaps it would arouse the suspicions of his friend, but he had needed to see Minerva with his own eyes. Just what had she been thinking? Like a man possessed he had hurtled out of the castle, apparated into London and interrogated a stunned Mr Moody. The boy knew nothing of what had happened to Minerva, and was completely shell shocked. He had allowed him to return to the bedside of Miss Hooch, being able to relate to his distress, and had waited for Minerva to wake up. After almost thirty sleepless hours, he had allowed the young healer to prise his fingers from Minerva's and followed her instructions to rest. Perhaps in this state between sleep and wakefulness he was imagining things, but it sounded as though she was calling him. Albus forced himself to wake, ignoring the way his mistreated muscles complained, and saw that Minerva was being cradled by the healer as she sobbed. In an instant he was by her side. Minerva was awake! It was a miracle. How could he have been so foolish as to keep her in ignorance of the danger she was in?

"I'm here, Minerva. You're safe." Wordlessly Healer Bassett moved her charge into his arms. He scooped her up and propped Minerva up against his chest. Merlin, he had hurt her. She was whimpering. "What hurts? You can tell me?" Minerva shook her head, her tears soaking through the material of his shirt. She accepted the muscle relaxant, and the healer left them in privacy.

"I'm sorry." He stroked her hair, a comforting action that should cause Minerva no pain.

"No, it is I who should apologise, my love. I suspected that you were at risk, but I said nothing in the selfish belief that it would damage our relationship."

"Oh Albus, I knew. It wasn't your fault, it was all mine, but I just wanted Alastor to be able to see Xiomara again. I couldn't stand it that she was alone. And my wand is gone." At this last proclamation she was racked by sobs once more.

"No, darling, here it is." He stretched out his hand and the wand made its way over. Minerva looked at him, incredulous.

"But I couldn't find it anywhere, and then I was searching for it-" Murdoch McGonagall opened the door to the room, looking quite exhausted. Without preamble he sat on the chair recently vacated by Albus, and his only response to their current seating arrangement was a single raised eye brow. Every time he saw them together, Albus noticed more similarities between father and daughter.

"I couldn't believe it when they told me you were awake. Thank Merlin, Minerva. How on earth did you expect me to cope with news of your death? Now that I have expressed a small portion of the colossal worry you have caused me, I may also share my horror; what on earth were you thinking leaving Hogwarts like that? You could have died, Minerva, in fact you very nearly did. Has Albus shared that with you, about how long the medical staff were working to save your life? Five hours. And how on earth did my daughter slip past your supposedly all seeing eyes, hmm? You swore to me that you would take care of her and you have failed to do so. Spectacularly. I had hoped with your being more advanced in years than Minerva, that you might at least prove to be apt at keeping her from harm. Don't even dream the word 'blessing', either of you. That is all I have to say on the matter." As quickly as it had began, the tirade ended and Murdoch produced a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Despite the man being no more than twenty years his senior, Albus felt years' worth of self assurance being stripped away. Minerva looked dazed, and he hoped that what her father had said would not deter her from their relationship. Her hand moved to her neck, and horror masked her delicate features.

"My ring!" Perhaps not the opportune moment for such an exclamation, but it was too late for it to be retracted. Cool, Murdoch folded the paper. He reached into the pocket and produced a familiar chain bearing the engagement ring.

"The healers gave me your possessions." With a flick of his wand, the items were returned to Minerva's hand and he continued reading the paper. She exchanged a glance with Albus. Obviously it was an engagement ring, but how did her father feel about it?

"Dad? Albus proposed to me." She stifled a yawn. Perhaps the sleeping potion was unnecessary after all.

"Yes." There was a rustle as the page turned. Murdoch's monosyllabic answer was probably not quite what she had anticipated.

"Well?"

"I presume you accepted, if that rather magnificent piece of craftsmanship is anything to go by."

"Well, not as such. I haven't said 'no' either." At this Murdoch did look up, clearly intrigued. "Tell him, Albus."

"I proposed to Minerva on New Year, and left the details entirely to her choosing. We'll wait however long it is she needs. If or when we marry I want her to be happy." He was going to continue, but she was sound asleep in his arms. It was alarming that he had come so close to losing Minerva, and Albus didn't know that he could continue life after she had shown him the true meaning of happiness. Absently he combed her hair with his fingers.

"I see." There was no telling what Murdoch McGonagall was thinking. In fact, his thoughts were as difficult to decode as his daughter's, and it had taken a careful study of Minerva's character to become as finely tuned to her feelings as he was.

****

"Patient McGonagall has been seriously injured. You can't possibly expect that we'll release her knowing full well she'll be returned to the rigours of a school day." The shrill voice caused Minerva's head to throb. With difficulty she slid down the bed and placed a pillow over her head, which blocked out the blinding light and took the edge from her head ache. Pain prowled inside her skull. Drifting in and out of consciousness, she only heard a little of the conversation. It seemed to revolve around Albus trying to convince the healers that she would be taken care of at Hogwarts, and the other voice she didn't recognise. She was beyond caring about the outcome or anything beyond her next dosage of pain relief potion. After an unknown interval of time had passed, the voices ceased, there was a telltale click of the door closing and the pillow was gently pulled from her grasp. Albus leant over her and placed a cool hand upon her brow. Suddenly it mattered very much that she went back to school and stayed with him. Her vision blurred, and so she missed the warning that flashed across his eyes.

"Albus, I love you and I don't want to stay here anymore. I'll stay in our bed and be perfectly quiet, just don't leave this hospital without me...." He wiped the tears from her face and the rather horrified expression on his face sent a wave of panic through her. "Nothing serious is wrong with me? Is there?" When he shook his head without speaking, Minerva wasn't convinced. The way his mouth gaped suggested that he was trying to speak. "Then why so grave? Darling, what's the matter?" This was scary. Fear washed through the pit of her stomach. Headmaster Dippet appeared at the other side of her bed, his countenance steely. All the world was suspended in time for a brief moment and no coherent thought passed through Minerva's mind, and then when she attempted to inhale a flood of them spilled into being. _What had she done? What would it cost Albus? Would anything bad happen now? How could she have been so stupid? Would she lose Albus and could she cope without him?_ A tiny voice immediately answered _no_.

"After much persuasion the staff of St. Mungo's have agreed to discharge you, Miss McGonagall. What you have given me cause to believe exists between yourself and Professor Dumbledore... you will both appear in my office immediately. It doesn't bear discussion in somewhere so obscenely public." If she wasn't already horizontal, Minerva was sure that she would have fallen over. There was no way her muscles could have supported her after such an intense shock.

"Armando, I-"

"In my office, Albus." The headmaster waved his wand and she was once again dressed in the robes of Friday night. "The healers left these for you to take." Two small bottles levitated towards Minerva, and instinct took over as she choked down the potions. So deep was her unrest that the immediate lessening of the tightness in her lungs and the way her headache was reduced in intensity were lost upon Minerva. She took the Headmaster's arm and allowed him to pull her upright.

****

It had been abysmal, that he had expected Minerva to notice the third occupant of the room when she had spent the previous two hours with a pillow over her head, most likely asleep. Albus Dumbledore prided himself upon being a man with foresight, but regretfully he had taken the 'lightning never strikes twice' line of thought. Lightning had struck twice- he had nearly lost Minerva to darker forces, and now he would lose the love she gave him to propriety. Dazed, she staggered to the official floo exit whilst clinging to Armando's arm. Even though he willed her to with every fibre in his being, she did not look up and meet his eye. Her eyes were fixed upon the lurid linoleum flooring and did not waver as she was steered through the crowds of people. Still firmly ensconced in the grasp of the headmaster, Minerva disappeared in a roar of green flames. His relationship had literally gone up in flames. He laughed- a harsh, unnaturally hollow sound which drew the staring glances from orderlies and outpatients alike. Although it was gaining him some rather undesirable attention, Albus couldn't help but howl until he was doubled over and tears rolled down his cheeks.

A small pressure on his shoulder alerted him to the woman clad in the blue robes of trainee medi-wizardry attempting to get his attention. The uncertain way she bit her lip reminded him strongly of Minerva, however there was no other resemblance between his love and the woman wearing the _Trainee Torque_ badge.

"Excuse me, um, sir... but are you alright?"

"Marvellous, dear." Her lack of experience dealing with actual patients was given the spotlight as his use of sarcasm threw her.

"Right... you look pretty pale. Why not sit down and rest before you leave, hmm?"

"No thank you. I have urgent business." Her face was the picture of consternation as he plucked a handful of floo powder from the flower pot she held and followed Minerva into the fire. Stepping from the hearth and into the headmaster's office, Albus saw that she was sitting with her back to him. Armando looked pained.

"Albus, please sit down." He did so. "Miss McGonagall I trust you are quite well enough for this meeting to commence?" Albus turned to see Minerva give a curt nod, staring resolutely onwards. More than anything he wanted to know what she thought and felt. Did she regret their relationship?

"Headmaster, this was all my doing. I went to Professor Dumbledore and refused to listen to his protestations about beginning a relationship. I tempted him, and so I should be punished." Her almost realistic pretence of calm fled as her voice wavered. "Suspend me, expel me just let Albus keep his job. There's no rule against it. He's a good man." Minerva bowed her head and a curtain of hair obscured her face. What was she thinking of?!? The headmaster looked on in interest.

"Armando, no. Minerva must continue at Hogwarts- anything else would be a crime. I shall tender my resignation immediately, so long as no breath of scandal touches her over this. After your graduation, if it is not too presumptuous of me and should you so wish it we shall continue where we left off." Realistically in those four months she could have found another more suitable candidate for her love. Albus tried to quash the ache in his throat- he had been lucky, but such things like dreams were too wonderful to last when faced with reality. She looked up then, eyes blazing with passion and spilling over with unshed tears.

"Presumptuous? We are _engaged_ to be _married_. I love you, Albus and I cannot let you resign- you're a natural teacher and it-" Armando interrupted with a cough and Albus' rebuttal died on his lips. Minerva too fell silent.

"As fascinating as this discussion is, neither expulsion nor the termination of your contract has been mentioned by anyone other than yourselves. Aside from myself, is there any other person belonging to this school aware of your... relationship?"

"No."

"Very well. I'm sorry to have to ask, but procedure demands it is so; has Albus Dumbledore coerced you in any way?"

"Of course not! How can you suggest such a thing?"

"Be at peace, Miss McGonagall. The situation demands the question. With little enough prompting you have demonstrated a mutual affection, which I will do nothing to hinder provided that it does not become common knowledge. Indeed, Miss McGonagall, there are no rules prohibiting student-teacher relations, however you must be aware that such things are frowned upon." Hope swelled inside Minerva's heart. She didn't dare look at Albus. "I must bid you both good day and insist that Miss McGonagall rests for the remainder of the week. No classes." And with that he reached for a small mountain of paperwork.

****

Perhaps it is the decongestant tablets, or perhaps your reviews helping me get better. I'm not sure, so if you could review it would be much appreciated


	37. Chapter 37

Gosh, what interest has been shown in your reviews! Thanks to every last one of you. I've written a challenge fic, which was (surprisingly) a challenge and now will return to my magnum opus #1. Sorry to **Minerva's-kitten**, I have been experiencing problems logging in and so have not replied to your review, so I hope you accept the dedication of this chapter as an apology.

****

As Albus carried her through his rooms and placed her on the bed Minerva remained shell shocked. The Headmaster would truly allow her to remain with Albus.... she didn't have to be without him after all. But what if she had? He moved through to the bathroom an in short order the taps were running. Somehow Albus always knew just what it was that she needed, and the thought that she had nearly lost this incredible love continued to nag. The curse, whatever it was, had rebound from the mirror and as a result hadn't been strong enough to do the damage intended. Only a few metres had stood between herself and the attacker, and it was almost definite that she was the intended target. It left her feeling strangely calm despite the seismic change done to her world. Albus returned and scooped her up.

"Darling, I'm not an invalid... I'm enjoying being carried around, though."

"Yes, for which I am forever thankful. I'll admit that it is of value to me to be able to do something that assists you. I couldn't lose you, Minerva." She squeezed his hand as Albus sat her on the worktop. "How do you feel?"

"Fine- I'm dosed up to my eyeballs on an assortment of potions. How are you?" Albus rested his head against her shoulder. This weekend had been harder on him than he would ever consent to share, and Minerva knew that.

"Glad. I'm glad that no permanent damage was done to you, and I'm glad that I still have you with me." He pulled back and looked intently into her eyes. "What inspired you to attempt to bargain your education with Armando for the security of my position?"

"The same thing that made you want to throw away your vocation to save me from fatuous gossip; love. I couldn't cost you this and live with myself, though I nearly didn't have to." Albus didn't smile back.

"Don't say that."

"I'm sorry."

"And I prefer having you with me than my job. Different forms of employment can be sought, even by disgraced teachers, but to the best of my knowledge there is only one Minerva McGonagall." She didn't respond as Albus lifted her back down, undressed her and placed her into the bath. The hot water felt glorious around her skin, which she imagined to be rather gross after her stay in the hospital. In time she would have to put stop to this pampering, but as Albus massaged her knotted shoulders Minerva believed that it could wait. She had some serious thinking to do.

****

The solution had been right before her eyes for so long now. Minerva sat up gingerly, no longer tired. She had a mission, and so started to shake Albus' shoulder. Waking him was regretful but what she had to say couldn't possibly wait. In fact, he would probably sleep all the better for having been told.

"Minerva, what is it? Are you well?" Even bleary eyed and half asleep he was conscious of her wellbeing. She caressed his hair lightly, unsure of how to begin now that she had his attention. This was more difficult than she had imagined possible.

"I'm still kept quite comfortable by the entire apothecary's you had me ingest before bed. But that isn't what I wanted to say..."

"Then what is it, love?" Despite the shadows moonlight cast across his face, Minerva knew that she was worrying him. She reached out for his hand, warmed by sleep.

"Do you still... Albus, do you still want to marry me?" Pure joy radiated from his eyes before they became guarded.

"Yes." Was it her imagination or was he hesitant in answering?

"So, shall we?" Suddenly she understood the dread Albus must have felt when he had proposed. He had put his happiness in her hands, and she had essentially dropped it.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Minerva muffled her sharp gasp with the sleeves of her nightgown. Once she was certain that she wouldn't give away her anguish, she lay back down and rolled over so that she faced the wall. As she struggled not to cry, the thought that she deserved this kind of punishment darted through her thoughts.

****

Reaching out, Albus expected to come into contact with his love. It was a reasonable enough expectation considering they had gone to bed with one another, but it seemed that Minerva was gone and had been absent for quite some time.

"Minerva?" No answer. Why on earth had she left the bed? She had been excused from classes and wasn't expected anywhere save for here. The bottles that had been on the bedside table were all gone, so at least wherever she was Minerva had taken her medication. He reflected on the way her eyes had been unfocussed and her speech disjointed as he dressed for the day. There was no way Minerva could have known what she was saying to him last night, was there? No, it was wishful thinking on his part... Perhaps she regretted mentioning marriage to him and had fled out of embarrassment or guilt. Neither seemed characteristic of Minerva, but then she was injured and drugged. He had to find her before breakfast and reassure her that things between them had not suffered.

Following the logical course of action he took floo transportation to her bedroom and was vexed to find no sign indicating Minerva's presence. The two empty phials on her dresser gave him reason to believe that she had been here recently. He would try the library.

****

It was with a great deal of regret as opposed to the love of his life that Albus sat down to breakfast with. From his vantage point at the head table he could scan the house tables and look for Mr Moody. After his recent escapade the boy would not question his motives in looking for Minerva, gratitude outweighing curiosity. Periodically he bit the slice of toast. To his surprise, she was sat between Alastor Moody and Poppy Pomfrey, who had made her way from Hufflepuff to visit her friends. Knowing Minerva they were most likely holding her up, and the heated discussion they were having was a debate as to whether Minerva should be resting.

"Should your apprentice be out of bed so soon?" Edward Lancey's concerned frown sent a stab of frustration through his heart. Albus forced himself to remain seated and pour the man a cup of tea as Armando coughed. He would simply have to trust Moody to take care of her. It was no slight on the young man's character to concede that this was unlikely- Minerva almost always had her own way.

"Not as such, no." Minerva was swaying slightly as she rose, and Mr Moody all but carried her from the hall. Perhaps she would indeed be taken good care of. That thought made the next four hours of teaching preventing him from finding Minerva slightly less daunting and allowed Albus the strength to tear his gaze from her. After lunch the first years were being taken on a field trip into Hogsmeade concerning botany by Professor Vine, effectively giving him a free day from lunch onwards. He would find her then. With an effort he responded to Armando's question about the literacy skills of the first years.

****

"Minerva?" Carrying a tray of steaming hot croissants as an olive branch, Albus Dumbledore called out tentatively for his lover. The second call died in his throat as he saw that she was lying in her bed, eyes closed, hair fanned across the pillow. She was magnificent. Her emerald eyes fluttered open and she caught sight of him, and the resultant smile was no less brilliant for being in some way forced.

"Come and sit with me, Albus. Don't you have first year?" Albus sat on the side of Minerva's bed and propped her up with pillows before beginning to feed her. He couldn't help but recall the muggle fairy tale of Snow White, the princess with pale skin and luxurious dark hair who had been awakened by a kiss from her prince.

"Not today." He continued to feed Minerva, and she didn't complain for which he was glad. One thing Albus was eager for her to learn was that it was not weakness to allow herself assistance. After the last crumbs were eaten and the butter mischievously licked from his fingers by Minerva, he decided to steer the conversation towards their engagement. "Darling, last night you raised the topic of marriage, and although you certainly gave me cause to rejoice I couldn't help but wonder about the extent to which your judgement was impaired."

"Excuse me?" Perhaps his attempt at a delicate approach wasn't working quite as well as Albus had hoped. This was a sensitive subject between them, and the Healers had warned him that any real stress could be detrimental to Minerva's recovery. Sitting upright, Minerva recoiled, tucking her legs underneath herself as he sought to brush them through the blanket. Oh dear, it seemed he was skating on very thin ice indeed. "I am in _perfect_ control of my speech and deeds."

"Minerva, it was the first time you had managed to mention marriage of your own accord. You can't blame me for hesitating to believe you had changed your mind so suddenly, and you yourself mentioned the 'interesting buzzing' sensation caused by the potions you have been taking." This time she didn't pull away when he reached out.

"Why didn't you tell me that instead of avoiding the question?" All of Minerva's aggression dissipated as her voice grew small. She toyed with a loose thread on her knit blanket before continuing. "Are you punishing me for making you wait?"

"No!"

"I wouldn't blame you if you were, and it certainly fits the crime." With the palms of her hands Minerva wiped away her tears. "I didn't know that being kept in suspense would feel so awful." Albus wrapped her tightly in his arms, noticing how slight she really was as she shivered against him, and didn't let her wriggle away. Did she really think him capable of that kind of cruelty? Stroking her hair, Albus realised that Minerva's own insecurities had been gnawing at her ability to reason over marriage for quite some time. She must have been exhausted, as Minerva didn't resist when he rested her once more against the pile of pillows. Red eyes aside, she looked almost contented.

"I promise you that waiting for a suitable time is not nearly as painful as you think. You didn't ignore your own justifiable reservations and accept my proposal, nor did you disregard the positive aspects of the idea and refuse, even though they are outside of your comfort zone." Albus took her hands in his. "Minerva, you have been giving marriage a great deal of consideration and I cannot verbally express the joy this gives me. Being uncertain is perfectly acceptable, and demonstrates that you don't take our relationship lightly, which I find highly reassuring."

"Do you still want to get married?"

"Yes I do, but what changed your mind Minerva?" She frowned slightly, knowing that this was her only chance in the near future to convince Albus that she really _did_ want to be his wife. Whatever happened next in her life, she wanted this.

"I nearly died, and just after I was cursed all I could think about was how much I was going to leave behind and how dreadful it felt to leave most of my life so... unfinished. I don't want to die at all during this war, but if I have to I'd much sooner do so as your wife." The rest she didn't quite know how to express, which vexed her considering what rested upon her ability to articulate her feelings.

"Minerva were you to perish it would be no less tragic and your life story would be no less incomplete for being married to me. It is touching that-"

"Albus! I was so frightened yesterday. I thought I was going to be forced to give you up, and the idea of continuing without..." she gestured at the space between them. "Without having the kind of happiness that I have grown accustomed to, it is bleak. If we married then nothing would be able to come between us. That kind of security is what I want. Yes, it took me a long time to see it that way but understand now."

It seemed that Minerva was serious about marriage, then. Albus struggled to restrain himself from rejoice in her newfound certainty; she could yet change her mind. But would she? Essentially Minerva now shared his own hopes for what a union could provide them with; to assume that she was any less serious about marriage than he was would be unfair.

"Albus?" Minerva pulled her blankets around herself, more to occupy her hands than out of any real need. She looked distinctly worried about something and was biting her lip again. Perhaps his rather loaded silence was concerning her.

"Minerva, will you marry me?" She grinned before pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Elation swept through his soul- this was what he wanted above else.

"Yes." They shared a series of lingering kisses, and Albus gathered Minerva in his arms.

****

Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

_Dedicated to the wonderful __**Clover Bay**__ who reminded me in a polite but effective fashion that regardless of what I'm doing, this is on my list of priorities. After all, what is life without the sheer joy I experience in writing?_

****

"When is the big day?" Pernelle clapped her hands in delight before engulfing both Albus and Minerva in a bone crushing hug. "I am so happy for you both!"

"I don't know. We only decided to get married an hour ago." That was true. After clarifying that marriage was what they both wanted, Albus had carried her through the fireplace to share the news with Nicholas and Pernelle. As they were like parents to him, Minerva understood his eagerness to tell the Flamels. Would her father react so favourably? It was doubtful that he would squeal and clap his hands like Pernelle- it just wasn't Murdoch's way. Telling him in itself presented a challenge. For the first time since she had heard the news, Pernelle frowned.

"You do not know?"

"That's what Minerva said, darling." Nicholas looked up briefly from his book and smiled. "I too am delighted about your news." But she did know. Minerva placed a hand on Albus' shoulder, attracting his attention.

"I want to get married as soon as possible." Three heads turned to look at her. Albus looked as though he had been handed the moon- happier than she could ever recall seeing him. "But I would like it if Dad could be at least accepting before we do it." A hint of disappointment dimmed the sparkle in his eyes momentarily, but as he wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped a kiss to her forehead, Minerva knew that he understood. Albus was such a good man.

"You should marry anyway, Minerva!" She sagged against Albus, exhausted. Before either of them could protest, Nicholas shook his head, took her hand and led her from the room. Albus kissed her again. When it became apparent that the senior couple were not planning upon returning in the immediate future Minerva decided it was time to act.

"Albus? Let's go and visit Dad."

"Are you sure you're strong enough?"

"Quite, Albus." He evaluated her claim for a moment before scooping Minerva into his arms and carrying her into the fireplace. It was simply too comfortable to protest to Albus that his actions were unnecessary, and so she allowed him to carry her through the network and into her ancestral home. As her feet hit the plush carpet of the lounge, dread grew in the pit of Minerva's stomach. She aimed a smile at Albus, who looked as concerned as she felt, and hid her worry. Taking his hand she led him through the drawing room, into the hallway and up two flights of stairs.

During their journey Albus noticed portraits of Minerva's relatives, the majority of whom shared similar features with his lover. He tried not to dwell on the way her hand trembled in his, but the conscience of Albus Dumbledore was stronger than any sense of personal gain and so he asked.

"Minerva?" She stopped and turned, biting her lip. "Minerva, it can wait; we needn't do this."

"But I want to do this." She squeezed his hand gently and continued walking. Did she really want to tell her father this? Murdoch had been quite specific about how he felt the last time they had met, and Albus didn't see what could change his opinion- the man was easily as formidable as his daughter. Apparently they had reached their destination, an oak door unremarkable save for the fact it was close to causing her to hyperventilate. Something passed across Minerva's face and there was a tangible change in the air around them. She stood up straight, posture perfect once more, and it was the bold woman he loved that reached out to rap twice on the door.

"Enter." The door swung open to reveal the private study of Murdoch McGonagall. Minerva's father dropped his quill and gestured expansively for them to follow his invitation. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He did a slight double take as Minerva crossed the room without assistance and leant against a niche in the bookshelf covering three of the four walls. "Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

"I'm getting married, Da." Minerva's unwavering voice conveyed not a hint of her nerves or her weariness, but it occurred to Albus that she was exhausted. Murdoch placed his fingers in a steeple and leant back in the chair, eyes widening slightly but revealing nothing. Moving from the doorway, Albus headed towards Minerva but stopped dead in his tracks as Murdoch's eyes swivelled to focus on him. The older man brushed a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"A minute with my daughter please, Albus." Nodding curtly, he watched as Minerva flashed him the tiniest of smiles before lowering herself into the seat across from her father. Reassured by her mobility, Albus turned and left the office. Thoughts about whether it would be more appropriate to sit or remain standing in the corridor flitted through his mind, and recalling the measure of comfort it brought Nicholas, Albus opted to pace. Despite the serene demeanour his mentor sported during his perambulations, the rhythm of his footsteps did nothing to ward off rogue scenarios of Minerva being convinced to end their engagement. It seemed more likely than securing a blessing on their union. Turning on his heel, Albus pulled out the pocket watch she had given him. Should the inscription hold true, she loved him at this very second- he couldn't process an alternative. It had been over twenty minutes and presumably they were still talking... unless both McGonagalls had lost their temper and were now unconscious.

"Albus?" He turned to see Minerva peering at him through a crack between the door and the wall, and judging by the raised eyebrow it wasn't the first time she had called him. "Come in." She pushed the door open wider and disappeared back into the room before Albus had time to analyse her facial expression.

"Are you planning on joining us or not, Albus?" That was a loaded question if ever there was one. Murdoch sounded remarkably similar to an impatient Minerva. Obediently he swept into the spacious office and stood abruptly before the desk, feeling like a child preparing for a reprimand. Minerva was seated in a winged armchair to his right, feet tucked underneath her body. Merlin he loved her. She nodded towards the chair across from her father and Albus sat, conscious of Murdoch's intense scrutiny. "You recall our discussion at St. Mungo's yesterday- why, pray tell, should I change my mind?"

"I- I love Minerva more than I have ever loved anything in my life, and she loves me too-"

"If I say no, what would you both do?" Minerva's stomach lurched, giving her a sensation akin to how she imagined splinching would feel. She grasped the arms of the chair tightly in an effort to control her shaking hands. Albus looked quite horrified, and she just _knew_ that he thought he was about to lose her.

"Then we'll marry anyway." Indignant, Minerva stood and went to Albus as her father watched impassively. "Of course we will." Slowly Albus turned to face her, smiling sadly- not quite the reaction she had hoped for. Gently, with trembling fingers, he cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you too much to do this. Minerva you'll never forgive me and will therefore resent me in years to come if we do this without your father's permission." It was as though the carpet had been pulled out from underneath her feet. After a horrible moment of silence, he continued despite the growing ache inside his chest. "For me to do anything else would be unfair on both of us. You would grow to hate me."

"Unfair? Albus it has taken so long for me to realise that I want to be your wife- what is unfair is that you're trying to take that away from me now that it actually matters." Minerva blinked furiously, fists clenched. "I don't want to be without you; the world would become so cold, and I know you feel the same way about me." Albus winced, closing his eyes and Minerva reached out to stroke his cheek. "And I could never hate you. Could you conceivably hate me?" He shook his head, and Minerva knew that he wanted to believe what she was saying. "Albus, we could both die tomorrow and I can't do that without having known what it feels like to have you as my husband."

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." Albus dropped a kiss on the corner of Minerva's mouth, suddenly recalling the third occupant of the room. He turned to face the man who would soon become his father-in-law, one arm secured around Minerva's waist.

"Murdoch, it pains me to have to go against your wishes but Minerva will marry me." Contradicting Albus' expectations, the McGonagall patriarch did not lose his temper, nor did he appear to be close to doing so- instead he was regarding the pair of them with one of those enigmatic McGonagall gazes.

"I see..." Minerva's breathing and the ticking of the grandfather clock were the only sounds in the room. Murdoch stood and made for the baroque window. "I see. Then my blessings upon you both." Minerva spun to face Albus, her own shock matching his perfectly. She smiled then, toying with her braid, before taking several halting steps around the desk to her father.

"Da? Thank you." She joined him at the window, observing the expansive grounds that made up the property. Clearing his throat, Murdoch pulled his only child close for a brief embrace before brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Yes, well... you're very like your mother in many ways, Minerva- the way you smile, the charming way in which you dress, and the way your hair curls. You're like me too; your eyes, your temper and the way you frown when you read the newspaper. But you're also unique. You're old enough to decide what will make you happy, and if you believe Albus Dumbledore will do so now and in the future then I will not stand in your way." It was Minerva that closed the gap between them once more, but this time Murdoch held on to her for several moments. "You go back to Hogwarts now and rest. Tell me when you've decided on a date. And Minerva? I'll have an apoplectic fit if I hear the word 'children' before you've forged a strong career for yourself." Murdoch returned to his paperwork as they left. "Treat her well." Albus paused as he closed the door over but Murdoch gave no indication that he had just spoken.

****

"Albus?" He looked down at his fiancée, who was now awake. "Albus we're getting married." Minerva was irresistible with her voice made husky by sleep and her hair normally styled to perfection mussed around her shoulders. For four hours since their return he had watched her sleeping peacefully, and for as many hours he had sat by her side dazed by his good fortune.

"Yes my love." Taking her hand, Albus noted how soft and warm her skin felt. She kissed each of his fingers in turn.

"When will we get married?"

"As soon as you're strong again we will do so." Minerva kissed him gently- the man who would become her husband. She would wake up every day beside him as his wife, content that nothing could divide them.

****

_Please review._


	39. Chapter 39

**And the plot thickens....**

****

Minerva knew that she should be sleeping, but there was much to be done to organise the strategy for the attack upon Grindelwald's prison, Nurmengard. At first the Order along with the wizarding populace had taken the legendary fortress to be a horror story, but Edith had tracked every missing person announced in the last week by breaking into their homes and sensing where they had been taken to. She and Albus had then gone to Europe the previous evening, where several magical traces had led to, and what he had told her left Minerva chilled to the bone. Edith had described the place with her usual candour; _makes Azkaban look like a bloody funhouse, doesn't it_? And so it was that Minerva spent her morning ignoring the advice of her fiancée to sleep, instead pouring over the information that had been collected of Nurmengard. As much as the evidence hinted that it was so, the prison could not be impregnable. Working on, she did not notice Albus enter her chamber.

"I had expected you to be resting." Minerva was in fact tired, aching from the curse and not in the mood to be babied by anybody, let alone her lover. She didn't look up to catch the concern in his eyes, nor did she pay attention to the inflection in her voice that would have told her Albus sought to express his concern as opposed to rebuking her.

"Then you don't know me at all." After a moment her mind caught up with her mouth and the acidity of her remark left Minerva reeling. She dropped the sheets of parchment and looked up at Albus, taking in how exhausted he looked. "I'm so sorry, Albus. I have no idea what possessed me to say such a thing." She pushed the paperwork aside and moved into a sitting position without the aid of pillows, but Albus sat by her side before she could swivel her legs around and get up. There was a slight pause.

"It's quite alright." The lightness of his tone didn't quite make it to his eyes.

"No it isn't." Minerva took his hand in hers, silently pleading for Albus to make eye contact with her. "You know me better than anyone else does, and I was wrong to suggest otherwise. You think I'm logical, and in many respects you're right. It does make sense for me to be asleep and I'm dog tired, but I can't stop thinking about Nurmengard and those poor people trapped inside." Finally Albus met her gaze and she stroked the side of his face.

"Yes, that does sound exactly you." It was a mark of just how tired he was that Albus Dumbledore leant against his fiancé and allowed her to take the weight of him against her. Minerva leant backwards against the pillows and enjoyed the feel of having Albus in her arms- it was moments like this that reminded the youngest McGonagall of what she was fighting for and granted her the strength to continue.

"Are you alright Albus?" He knew she wasn't simply referring to their disagreement but instead to the previous night when he had returned from Germany. He had tossed and turned beside her, his fitful sleep providing a meagre supply of energy for the day of teaching he had just returned from. Albus twined his fingers through Minerva's but didn't answer. Opening her mouth to prompt him, it occurred to Minerva that his even breathing was a firm indication that Albus had fallen asleep. It didn't take long for her to join him.

****

The following days each passed in a similar pattern of Minerva researching as Albus taught, followed with some much needed sleep. By Friday Minerva felt like a caged lion and despite the odd moment of discomfort she had decided to return to her classes. Alastor offered to carry her book bag to Defence class whilst Poppy tried to convince her friend to return to bed, but for the duration of breakfast Minerva held fast and so it was that she came to be seated in her usual place at the front row of Professor Lancey's classroom.

"Miss McGonagall it is a pleasure to have you back among us." He returned the small pile essays she had written during her time enclosed in her bedroom, waiting to grow stronger. None scored below ninety five percent, so perhaps she didn't need to worry so intensely about falling behind... on the other hand the N.E.W.T exams were drawing closer and closer.

"Thank you, sir."

"If the remainder of the class were each to be given a share of your exemplar work ethic then perhaps their own essays would have inspired more confidence. Atkinson, tell me how to slow the toxins that enter the blood stream after a vampire bite?" The boy in question ceased flicking through his own essay with a spidery _63%_ inked on the top left hand corner.

"I... um.... a tourniquet?" Lancey sighed.

"You have had almost seven full years of education in this establishment and yet you are completely ignorant on this subject. Answers like that make me long to put a tourniquet around my own neck and hang from a chandelier. Your homework is an essay on the correct answer; _acacia_ berries." Alastor guffawed at the ill fate of his classmate, causing the professor to turn on him. "The consumption of what herb, commonly used by aurors to restore strength, has been linked to immunity from dragon pox?" Caught off guard, Alastor gave the belated but correct answer and the lesson continued in this rapid fire fashion until Lancey was satisfied that his class would immediately begin some serious revision. A collective sigh of relief was given by the pupils as the bell sounded, announcing interval. Even Alastor looked pleased to be leaving.

"Miss McGonagall, a word." She stopped packing her things long enough to gesture for Alastor to go on without her. Her friend shrugged and closed the door behind him, leaving Minerva alone with her Professor.

"Yes sir?"

"You're recovering well from your recent attack?"

"Yes."

"The Headmaster insisted that the staff coddle you on the matter, but you're a sensible girl; do you have any ideas who it was that cursed you?" Minerva raised her eyebrows unconsciously, showing her surprise. Then again the instinct of an auror was to investigate crimes. "I've upset you?" Lancey ceased pacing before his desk and turned to face her, expression quizzical.

"No sir, in fact I appreciate your candour. Nobody wants to mention it in case I begin to cry." She shared a wry smile with him.

"Ah... It is best to research every possible avenue."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything." Lancey nodded absently before returning his focus to Minerva.

"Thank you for your co-operation all the same." Knowing a dismissal, Minerva stood and left the classroom and tried not to pay attention to how heavy her bag felt. Instead she wondered about how the first year class she would be assisting with had progressed in her absence. Watching Albus teach was something that Minerva knew she could never tire of- he didn't just educate, he inspired the children in his care, and that was a form of magic in itself. She pushed open the door to his classroom and dropped her bag without grace, causing Albus to look up from the parchment he was reading from.

"Minerva, you needn't stay if you don't feel up to it." She rolled her eyes with good humour before taking a biscuit from his platter, perching on the side of the desk.

"It's theory period today. I'll just sit on a comfortable chair and answer questions from the corner- my mind needs to stay active even if my body won't." Albus couldn't argue with that, but he conjured a deep crimson velour loveseat and carried Minerva over to the plush seat, holding her close to him after setting Minerva on her feet. Inhaling his scent Minerva sighed.

"Albus we can't.... not here." She sat, unsure what to say next.

"You're right. Forgive me." He returned to the chair behind the desk, feeling that his quill was a poor substitute for the feeling of Minerva's hair. "How was defence class? Not too taxing, I trust."

"No, it was theory today. Professor Lancey wasn't delighted with some of the essays he'd been given and so we had a quiz. After the bell rang he kept me behind, asking about how I felt." At this Albus ceased marking, giving his fiancée his full attention.

"How strange- I hadn't pegged Edward as particularly.... attuned to such areas." Minerva laughed, understanding completely his evaluation of the standoffish auror.

"That was a kind of test run, I think. He asked about the attack."

"Armando specifically instructed us-"

"To be overly sensitive about it; he told me. I couldn't tell him anything about who it had been, though." Albus looked pensive, clearly thinking about more than the third year essay he was examining. "I doubt he had an ulterior motive for asking, Albus." He nodded and his eyes lightened. Minerva told herself that there would come a time when Albus didn't worry about losing her. After the war she would do something nice for him- save up her money and take him to Spain or Italy for a few weeks. It would be a time of complete relaxation for them both, which was what they needed.

"You're right, of course." Minerva smiled back, inwardly cursing the war. The bell announcing classes rang, putting an end to their conversation.

****

"Albus?" He poured a stream of tea into Minerva's mug and sat down across the table from her. Classes had finished for the day and she was more tired than the situation warranted, but it wasn't the crippling exhaustion she'd battled with earlier on in the week. "I feel much better." He clasped her hand and smiled, momentarily negating the bags under his eyes. Minerva knew he'd been speaking with Minister Havisham until at least 2 in the morning- she had fallen asleep around that time and Albus hadn't been in their bed.

"I'm so glad." He returned to marking the pile of essays, but Minerva didn't return to the _Daily Prophet_ as he had expected. Albus looked up again when she gave a dainty cough and when Minerva bit at her lip it became apparent that she had something on her mind.

"Albus... what you said to me on Sunday?" He frowned but couldn't recall anything beyond the overwhelming relief of having Minerva back at Hogwarts and on the road to recovery- if he had lost her.... it didn't do to think about such a thing. Nicholas had always reprimanded him firmly whenever Albus had _"entertained such melancholy thoughts"_ during his apprenticeship. They had visited Nicholas and Pernelle to say that they were getting married and Minerva had accepted his proposal.

"We agreed to marry when you felt stronger."

"I feel stronger than I did." Albus gaped and when no response was offered Minerva lifted the paper once more, a teasing sparkle gracing her eyes. She had read an article on safety during the war and half of her favourite column when he next spoke.

"How soon?" Joy raced through his veins like champagne bubbles. _Minerva would be his wife_.

"Tomorrow, I though. That gives us all of Sunday together, and I'm sure nobody will be surprised at my having a weekend in bed after over exerting myself today." The roguish smile she aimed at him was not an expression many would have believed Minerva McGonagall capable of. She had planned this all out perfectly!

"Who shall we invite?"

"My father, Nicholas, Pernelle, Aberforth... d'you think Headmaster Dippet would care to? I know he means a great deal to you."

"Yes I think so. What about Miss Pomfrey and Mr Moody?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"It... hadn't occurred to me that I could, seeing as I'm still to graduate. I'd never have thought I'd do this without Xiomara, but I know she'd never forgive me if I held back on her account." Minerva's easy smile faltered for an instant at the mention of her friend before she regained complete control of herself. She considered the situation carefully, trying to anticipate the likelihood of her friends sharing the news.

"I understand if you don't wish to tell them. It-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Albus Dumbledore." Wisely he heeded her warning, taking a measured drink from his steaming mug of tea. "I love you and so my friends will know about it, and I believe they can keep this a secret for the necessary length of time." He nodded sagely, knowing better than to tell Minerva how this delighted him- she would most likely rant about it being the no less than he deserved from her.

"Are you worried about their reaction- don't look at me like that, I'm only asking because I care for you! I understand that it changes nothing." Minerva shook her head and laughed.

"You will, Albus. It will take a bit of... getting used to, but if they really are my friends then of course they'll want to see me happy." So she had said at the beginning of their relationship, and it was not something he would have held her to. Albus marvelled over his incredible luck. "I'll speak to them tonight. Will you come with me?"

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**As the plot develops this gets increasingly difficult to update. Choosing between different directions has been a complete bloody nightmare- thanks for sticking with me. **

**.com/.a/-800wi**

****

Minerva McGonagall had never been so excited in her entire life; in less than twenty four hours she would be married to Albus Dumbledore, the love of her life. They had invited Aberforth, her father, the Flammels, Armando Dippet and a few members of the Order. It would be a small service, which suited her perfectly, and afterwards nothing could come between her and Albus. Seeing him again would be marvellous- Murdoch had insisted that his daughter returned to her ancestral home to spend her last night as a single woman. They were sitting by the fire together, reading in companionable silence. At least Minerva had been reading, but her father had been staring at the same line for the past several minutes.

"Are you alright?" Murdoch knew that there was more to that question than met the eye and smiled. Despite his misgivings about the whole thing Albus Dumbledore certainly made his only child happy and in the end that was all that mattered.

"Yes, yes." Just as Minerva was about to continue reading he coughed, drawing her attention to what he was about to say. "Minerva... do you have a dress for tomorrow?"

"No, I was just going to borrow something from Pernelle. I didn't know you were that bothered about what I'm going to wear, Dad." Minerva's playful smile strongly reminded him of his wife, her mother.

"Well... I am." He closed his book and stood, heading to the drinks cabinet. "This is one of the most important things you'll ever do in life and you're going to do it in style. It may be a little unfashionable, but your mother's dress is in the attic. It could be your 'something old' if you'd like. If not, then..." Minerva leapt to her feet and embraced her father, delighted by his offer.

"I'd love to wear mum's dress." Just like he had done all those years ago when tucking her into bed, Murdoch kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"Yes, well... your mother would never have forgiven me if I didn't offer. And it'll look beautiful on you." Minerva didn't say anything; she just continued to hug her father. This couldn't have been an easy decision for him to have made and it meant a lot to her that he had accepted her relationship. The very idea of wearing her mother's wedding dress was thrilling. Her mother had always dressed in the most amazing clothes; tasteful and expensive dresses were something she had associated with Helen McGonagall since infancy.

"Shall we get Juno to go and fetch it?" There was no way that she could keep from trying it on, and Murdoch knew that he had made the right decision from his daughter's joyful demeanour. Noting the slight hesitancy in his voice Murdoch regretted that he had kept all of Helen's things locked away upstairs instead of encouraging Minerva to take them and make use of them. It had been so easy to shut it all away, but now he wanted to see her belongings with his own eyes.

"No. Let's go up and find it ourselves." Murdoch drained his glass and placed it on the table before he headed up the series of grand staircases with Minerva just behind him. She eyed the portraits of her ancestors as she walked, replying to each of their comments with her usual wit and good humour. No matter what would happen this would always be her home above anywhere else. Being the lady of Albus Dumbledore's manor house was all good and well, but it was in England and it didn't have her culture or her family history.

"Dad? You know that this is always going to be my home, don't you?"

"I should bloody well hope so! It's been in the family since it was built. Married or not, you're Minerva McGonagall." She laughed, tucking her arm into his.

"Too right I am!" Although it was something he expected logically, Murdoch was relieved to know that his daughter's feelings for her own inheritance were undiminished. He was also relieved to find that she could still share her worries with him. "Dad... we haven't discussed it. I don't know what Albus wants, and what if we can't agree on anything. I don't think I can do this." Murdoch nearly tripped as his headstrong young daughter briefly returned to the uncertain child of her youth. He grasped Minerva's arm, partly for support and partly to offer comfort. As for the tears, he didn't know how to go about acknowledging them and had the sneaking suspicion that his dignified daughter would prefer it if he didn't try.

"What do you mean _can't do this_? Are you a McGonagall or a mouse? If he loves you half as much as you've been telling me then Albus Dumbledore would live in a cardboard box to please you; a cardboard box without a lid." She couldn't help but laugh at the image his words created. It was true though- Albus loved her very much and they could easily work something out. It wasn't as though he expected her to sever ties with the mansion or anything equally drastic, so she was being silly even worrying about it. How could she have been so irrational? Perhaps this was what was meant by pre-wedding jitters.

"You're right. Thanks Da." The remainder of the journey to the attic passed in a comfortable silence.

Upon entering the dusty old rooms both McGonagalls maintained the silence, which had now become almost reverent. Minerva stood holding her illuminated wand out at an awkward angle, taking in the chests of drawers, broken furniture and other long neglected memorabilia the family had been collecting for generations. Some day it would be interesting to make a catalogue of everything up here. Murdoch sighed and then coughed due to the dust in the air.

"I'll confess I have no idea where it is." He didn't have to look to know that Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"We could summon it..." Minerva took in the precariously balanced piles around them. "Or not." With a swish of her wand, the room brightened considerably. "Evanasco." Breathing became much easier too. Tentatively they began to rifle through chests and wardrobes in search of the wedding dress. After several cases full of broken artefacts, a substantial match collection that had belonged to her great grandfather, old potions journals and other such things Minerva opened a leather bound suitcase that released a familiar jasmine perfume upon being opened. Instantly she was transported back to her childhood, a time when a woman with her smile and hands had insisted upon one hundred strokes with the hair brush every night before bed, shown her infant daughter how to play gobstones in the herb garden and filled her head with enchanting fables about kelpies, princesses and daring deeds.

"Dad?" Murdoch noticed the way his daughter's voice wavered as she called him and realised that she had found her mother's belongings. He came and knelt beside her, momentarily lost in memories of a time when he woke up with Helen in his arms, spent his days with her at the ministry and took such pride in the perfect little person they had created. She would have been furious with him for the way he had carried on about Minerva during the past decade, but perhaps this would help to make things right. Seeing that his daughter was incapable of touching the relics of her mother, Murdoch lifted each item out individually and shared an anecdote with her. He watched Minerva's sparkling eyes widen in interest, her mouth (so like Helen's!) laugh as he recounted how truly besotted he had been with her mother and they stayed in the attic in such a way until the final article, right at the bottom of the magically altered trunk, was discovered.

With what could only be described as reverence, Minerva peeled back the layers of tissue paper to reveal the most astonishingly beautiful dress she had ever seen. He followed her from the attic and waited patiently outside her bedroom as she tried it on. Several minutes had passed and there was no noise emanating from her bedroom. Murdoch gave a tentative knock on the door.

"Minerva? How is it?" The door swung open, revealing Minerva looking almost regal in the fine material. "You look magnificent." She blushed slightly, smiling.

"Do you think so?" So immense was his pride in his offspring that Murdoch could only nod past the lump in his throat. He moved over to the window.

"I was going to keep this as a gift for your eighteenth, but now feels like the right time to give it to you." From his pocket he withdrew a triple string of the most perfectly shaped pearls Minerva had ever seen, and seen it she had during special occasions. "I gave this to your mother on the night before our wedding, and it seems only right that you have it on the night before your wedding." He fastened them around her slender neck.

"Thank you." Minerva wrapped both arms around her father. "I love you, Da."

"I love you too, Minerva, and I'm very proud of you." She was glad that he couldn't see her face because tears were ruining the glamorous impact of her outfit.

****

The next day was only remembered as a blur to Minerva, but Albus could recall every single detail and never tired of recounted the lifting sensation in his chest as he watched her walk down the aisle towards him. Minerva too could remember the striking figure cut by her groom in dress robes of an amazing royal blue, velvet material with silver specks of something she couldn't identify that sparkled in a discreet yet eye catching fashion. Aside from this she could only remember how she had to concentrate on standing still during the ceremony, the way Albus had placed a trembling hand on her waist and clasped tightly throughout the service and how astonishing it felt having all of their closest friends and relatives witnessing her becoming Albus' wife. When it came for the vows, she was glad that he was holding on to her because Minerva's legs felt weak. Every one of his words made her feel precious.

"Minerva, I have never loved another witch like I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life, however long that may be. I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life." She swallowed thickly and squeezed Albus' hand. He returned the gentle pressure and opened his mouth in preparation to speak, but the hushed whispers buzzing through the church attracted his attention. Minerva turned, following his gaze and indeed that of half their friends and family to see Edith standing, pale and shaking.

"He's there," she rasped. "He's gone back to Nurmengard. Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get this show on the road." Her flippant words did nothing to hide the paleness of Edith's face or the way her fingers shook. Minerva gasped and was lost in the frightened whispers of the crowd. Her chest constricted and panic coursed through her veins. Albus kissed her head, leaning against her for the briefest moment in order to comfort her before he addressed what was quickly turning into a rabble.

"Silence! Alas, Minerva and I will not be married just now, but we have a golden opportunity to find Gellert and put a stop to his wrongs." The war would be over soon- they could win, but they could also lose and die. She or Albus could die without having ever been man and wife- he would be so disappointed. It was, Minerva realised, all the more reason to fight.

"What now?" Her father stood looking more like the fierce auror of legend than he had in a long time. A tense silence filled the church.

"We go into my home, summon all of our friends and leave for Germany within the hour." He didn't relinquish his grasp on Minerva's hand as they moved back into the house. Although she knew it was selfish, Minerva couldn't help but be upset over the fact that she hadn't been married to Albus. It didn't help that people kept shooting her pitying looks, the worst of which was her father. Struggling to keep her voice level Minerva indicated to Albus that she wanted to speak to him and he tilted his head towards her.

"Albus I feel like Miss Havisham and this isn't practical for duelling." He smiled sadly and caressed the side of her face.

"Oh Minerva, you look enchanting." She smiled bitterly and leant into his touch. "I... is there any way I convince you to stay-"

"NO!" The rabble of voices ceased, interrupted only by the roar of the fire as a stream of witches and wizards Minerva had never seen before flooded into the hallway. "No," she said more quietly, "Absolutely not." Albus nodded and didn't argue despite the grave look in his eyes. Nicholas appeared by his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Minerva pushed through the crowds passing her father, deep in conversation with Roger, and edith, who was resisting all attempts to be made to rest.

"I'm not an invalid- I've been tracking for nigh on thirty years and I'll be damned if I'm going to let a little dizzy spell keep me out of the action." She caught sight of Minerva watching. "And I'd wager that princess here thinks the same thing about having her big day ruined- even that prissy thing will fight, and if I left it to her we'd fail." The way Edith winked at her took the sting out of the words and Minerva allowed herself a small smile before going through the double doors and up the stairway leading to the master bedroom. She had ordered plenty of clothes to keep here in her new home, and thanked Merlin for her foresight. It wasn't particularly glamorous, but the trousers, jumper and thick robe she laid out on the bed would keep her warm. Reaching back to unfasten the dress, Minerva found that she was shaking too much to take it off. She looked at herself in the mirror until her reflection blurred with tears. With a slight creak the door swung open and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Minerva's slight frame, accompanied by the perfume she would forever associate with Pernelle.

"I know that it is hard Minerva, but you must not be ashamed of being sad. Your wedding was cancelled after all." She nodded, relaxing as the older woman stroked her hair. "But it will be fine in the end- you can set another date you know."

"I know, but it isn't that. What if I die? What if Dad dies? What if Albus d-" She burst into noisy tears again. "I'm scared. I know it's weak, but _I'm scared_. I'm a coward"

"And will your fear keep you from the battle?" Minerva shook her head. "Then you are no coward. You are brave to face your fear. I am scared too- so is my husband, and so is your father and so is the man that will be _your_ husband. Now you get changed and I will wait here for you."

"Thank you." Minerva was petrified, but she was going to fight for everything she loved.

****

**Again, I'm so sorry for the wait and the disappointment of the wedding, but this was what felt right. Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Well, my inspiration has returned and it is time to finish the last few chapters. I can't apologise enough for the delay, but I need to be happy with every chapter.**

****

More scared than she had ever been before in her life, Minerva McGonagall clung to the arm of the man that she imagined would have been her husband by now and waited for the Order of the Phoenix to fall silent. Her stomach churned so much that she thought she would be sick before them all. Albus squeezed her waist reassuringly- even with danger around the corner he thought of her. If there was anything worth fighting to protect it was this. Chatter died away and more people than Minerva knew had joined the organisation turned to face them.

"All of us are united to face the mightiest foe the wizarding world has known in a long time; Gellert Grindelwald. Some of you will undoubtedly perish, but each and every person in this room is aware of what is at stake. Your friends, your families, your children- think of them and do not let your resolve waver." Albus' determined expression didn't change as a deafening cheer was raised. "Arthur, Nicholas and Pernelle have arranged numerous portkeys. The activation word is '_victory'_. Minerva McGonagall has made you all aware of where you are to go, and every one of you is aware of what your task is. Anyone with a question, please come forward and speak with me now. Go safely."

There was a surge of movement as the members of the resistance formed lines to receive their portkeys. Minerva fully understood the advantages of having the battle plan prepared and was glad of having studies the architecture of Grindelwald's complex.

"Minerva, I love you and... regardless of what happens, I would like you to know that I have _never _been happier or more fulfilled then when I have had you by my side." He leant in and kissed her with an intensity that increased Minerva's determination that they both surface from the war.

"I have a question." The moment was broken and Minerva was shocked to see Alastor looking absolutely furious, Poppy behind him looking deeply confused. As soon as it arrived she dismissed the idea of relinquishing her grip of Albus' hand, although he was trying as tactfully as possible to extricate himself from her grasp.

"What are you two doing here?" Minerva gestured with her free hand, realising belatedly that the sparkle of her engagement ring would surely attract the attention of her friends.

"I'm fighting, of course- same as you." Alastor looked around belligerently, but nobody argued as they made their way towards a form of transport. "It's starting and I'll be damned if I don't do my bit. But what in Merlin's name are you doing with Dumbledore?" His eyes darted between the couple.

"Mr Moody... now is not the time." Albus ran a hand through his auburn hair and sighed deeply. "I give you my word that should I survive this conflict, resuming this conversation will be high on my list of priorities." This surprised Minerva.

"Albus is my fiancé- we were to be married today, but then this all started and so it got cancelled." They stepped forwards in the line, and it became clear to Minerva that those nearby were eavesdropping. Edith was observing her hands as though they were the most fascinating things in the world, and her father continued to search through the folds of his cape with too much vigour.

"Why?" Alastor's eyes were as wide as saucers, disbelief etched into his featured. At that moment in time Minerva could cheerfully have cursed him- the last thing she wanted now was for Albus' old doubts about their relationship to surface. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I love him, and he reciprocates." There was a tense silence and Murdoch intervened.

"Moody, you'll stay with me and follow every order I give you without question, is that clear? Think of this as your induction day to next semester's class of auror training." Her father's military reputation worked in his favour as Alastor nodded- he wanted nothing more than to join the department of magical law enforcement. Murdoch winked at his daughter. "Stay out of trouble, Minerva McGonagall. I've never been more proud of you in my life. Albus, if anything happens then look after her or I'll haunt you eternally."

"You have my solemn oath, Murdoch." The McGonagall patriarch turned to face his only child.

"I love you, Da, and I'll do my best to avoid trouble."

"You may indeed do your best, but you're my daughter and trouble finds you wherever you go." The aged auror laughed unexpectedly, caressing the side of her face. He repeated his words. "Couldn't be more proud..." They had reached the front of the line. Minerva, Albus, Edith and Nicholas took hold of a portkey.

"Poppy will assist me in healing the injured- I have heard of your aptitude for healing and could use the help. We will be in the cloisters where the wards will protect us. Bon chance to you all." Pernelle made sure that Murdoch, Alastor and Poppy were holding onto the glass before she spoke again. "Victory."

"Victory." Nicholas echoed his wife's words and Minerva felt a pull around her midsection. Her surroundings blurred and the roar of wind filled her ears. She tried to focus on Albus' eyes and the calm resolve that showed in them, but after her nerves began to overwhelm her, Minerva couldn't help but look at the blurred landscape as it passed with alarming speed. When firm ground was once again beneath her feet she would have fallen had Albus not wrapped an arm firmly around her waist. He continued to support her as they got their bearings.

The barren wasteland they were in was unlike anything Minerva had imagined. She knew the plans to the imposing structures before her better than almost any other, but nothing had prepared her for how intimidating Nurmengard really was. There was a tall, dark fortress that reached up into the iron grey sky, in which she knew the prisoners to be contained. The jagged spire seemed to pierce the clouds with its sharp tip. The other buildings were built around it, and it was those closest to the prison that Minerva knew to be their targets.

Between the outhouses were the cloisters in which the majority of their allies would have been transported to in order to target Grindelwald's followers from all directions, but their group was to seek out Grindelwald himself. Albus and Nicolas between them had power and experience that no other duo possessed, the old French sorcerer being the ideal second for Dumbledore. Edith was to track Grindelwald's precise location, and Minerva to protect her once the charms had worn her down. Sure enough, Edith's breathing became uneven and her eyes gazed upon something in another sphere of reality.

"He's up there." She pointed towards the top of the largest outhouse, which was situated directly beside the prison. "Scared, Princess?" They all heard the hollow note in Edith's voice, but Minerva chose not to comment upon it.

"Like hell I am- I'm Minerva McGonagall. Lion and tigers and bears, oh my..." Nicolas laughed heartily and started to walk along the dusty track between the gnarled skeletons of trees that would lead them there, his wand drawn. The others followed suit, falling silent in preparation for conflict. Edith refused his proffered arm, murmuring something about French custom, and stared towards their destination even though it was obscured by the remains of the forest Grindelwald had destroyed. Bringing up the rear, Albus and Minerva walked side by side, finding a modicum of comfort in their proximity. After several minutes they made their way out into open ground, turning a final twist in the path to see an astonishing array of offensive spells being fired in every direction. The battle was in full swing, both sides fighting furiously, but they couldn't afford to join in the fray the same way that they didn't have time to rescue the prisoners of war before putting a stop to Grindelwald- minimising casualties was their aim.

The four disillusioned themselves as planned and raced between duels towards their destination. Seeing her father engaged in a furious exchange of curses with two of Grindelwald's followers, Minerva couldn't help but stop. The urge to assist him was strong, but Murdoch McGonagall prevailed, stunning both of his opponents in rapid succession. A hex whirled past her ear and collided with the stone walls of the courtyard, causing Minerva to jump. _Where were the others_? A hand clasping her own startled Minerva, but it was only Albus. Even when under disillusionment his eyes were vivid, although not nearly as blue.

"Minerva we must continue." She allowed him to lead the way, glad to have been reunited with her team and inwardly cursing her own stupidity. They passed Pernelle and Poppy like shadows, both of whom were treating wounds that made Minerva's stomach turn. She was alarmed by how many faces of the people in various states of wellbeing were in the impromptu sick ward she knew, but this time did not stop. When they had left the safe zone Albus swished his wand and lifted the charms. The monolithic structure shaded the surrounding area so much so that they could progress relatively unseen.

"Edith, are you well?" The older witch was swaying dangerously, her skin pale and clammy. She shook her head without argument, a clear sign that her strength had ebbed. Nicolas offered her a small phial from his pocket. "Is he still up there?"Edith nodded twice.

"Good luck Albus." Minerva gave him a wan smile, taking in his eyes, his ruffled hair, his beard, his hands and his nose for what she knew could be the last time.

"And you, my dear." Still he did not move away, and Minerva knew that he too was taking a catalogue of her features. Nicolas coughed, nudging his protégé in the direction of the stairway curling around their destination. Without a 'goodbye', Albus turned on his heel and with a wave of crimson was gone up the stairs. Minerva watched the corner he had disappeared around for a moment, willing her eyes to remain dry and recalling her duty.

"He'll be fine, Minerva." Edith sat on a boulder left over from the prison's construction and looked up to the battlements. Nothing was visible over the thick stone palisade save for the occasional glow of a spell that would cast a brief glow over the small area. "Old Grindelwald's up there, but he can do it."

"We should get you back to the medical area. You look dreadful." It was true- a small trickle of blood now trailed from Edith's nostrils and her eyes were unfocussed.

"Only you'd be thinking of appearances at a time like this, Princess." Edith's words lacked any bite, and Minerva was grateful that they had reverted to their playful animosity. "But the closer I am the more certain I'll be when he moves."

"It isn't that far from here, and you'll feel stronger for it." Minerva forced herself to inject some passion into her voice- this was what she could make most of a difference by doing.

"You willing to let your man take that extra risk?" The pit of Minerva's stomach fell as Edith sat, oblivious to the conflict she had caused.

"No." Were Albus by her side he would argue with her, but he was not and Minerva didn't want him receiving nasty surprises. Edith surprised her by flashing a quick smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Good lass." She didn't speak again, directing her tracking skills towards Grindelwald. Minerva paced the parameters of the area, wand drawn and ready for conflict. A scream sounded, echoing against the stone walls and causing Minerva to turn sharply. She could see nothing.

"Edith, did you hear that?" The older witch nodded, ashen faced. For several moments there were only the sounds of the conflict and the groans of the wounded, but again the haunting wail sounded, this time accompanied by a litany of other voices begging for help. "Oh Merlin." Minerva's legs buckled and she fell against the wall of the prison clutching at her head until the cries dulled.

"It's coming from in there." Edith's eyes met Minerva's and it was silently agreed that something had to be done. "How do we get in?"

"If we follow this path then we should come to a grating underneath the West Tower- before the land was razed Grindelwald needed to keep it drained." She stretched out an arm and this time Edith didn't argue, allowing the younger woman to support her considerable weight. Their progress was slow and the horrible moans of agony never left either witch's consciousness. Only once did one of Grindelwald's followers attack them, and Minerva managed to win the duel by disarming and stun their assailant with less difficulty than she had expected. Finally they made their way around the structure.

Adrenaline made Minerva jump with every sound, but she succeeded in locating the drains, although they were covered in the dry dust that stuck to the back of her throat. Edith balanced herself against the wall as Minerva crouched, trying to work out how they could penetrate the prison. With every second Minerva knew that it was likelier they would be discovered. The bars were firm and warded against every kind of spell that she knew how to check for.

"Edith, we can't fit through there. How can we help them if we can get in?" Angry tears rolled down Minerva's cheeks.

"I... don't... know." Edith was barely conscious, her speech slurred and her breathing irregular. The blood had crusted on her face.

"Okay, I'll think of something." Closing her eyes, Minerva ran through an internal summary of everything she had trained in, however briefly. She hadn't yet managed to take on her animagus form, but that was all she could think to use.

"Edith I'm training to become an animagus. I'll be a cat, and I can get down there if I transform." Minerva stood and shook her companion, willing Edith to find the strength to process her words. So much lay in the balance. "Edith!"

"What do you mean 'will be'?" Mercifully, her brown eyes became slightly more focussed.

"I haven't yet managed to transform successfully." Minerva managed to keep the panic from her voice, knowing it would accomplish nothing. _Why couldn't she have worked harder at it?_

"That's advanced stuff there, princess. I'm beginning to see why your man made you his apprentice." She wheezed with laboured laughter. "Right, I'm a moth. You just close your eyes and go through everything Dumbledore taught you. Try and focus and I'll follow you through."

Minerva did as she was bid, blocking out the grim building with her eyelids and focussing on her own breathing to temporarily drown out the screams. Every heartbeat brought her one step closer to concentration_. I want you to imagine yourself as a feline, Minerva. _She grew calmer as Albus' voice spoke to her from her memories, obscuring the sound of the fighting. _Picture your small body, how easy and natural it feels to move on all fours. You're quick and graceful_. Minerva envisioned a small tabby before her eyes- instinctively she knew the breed of her animal form. _You're almost ready to transform; I can feel it, and so will you. Let the magic reshape you. See what the cat sees._ Minerva concentrated on transferring her consciousness from her human body into the cat she had spent the last several months forming mentally. She imagined what it would be to see and smell what a cat picked up. Something had shifted, a sensation akin to being doused in water nearly overwhelming Minerva. Looking around, she was shocked to see the bars at eye level, easily wide enough for her to squeeze through. A hand petted her back- Edith.

"Mew." Minerva tried to speak, forgetting her new shape. A moth that smelled familiar flitted around her nose, and she fought the temptation to swat it. The small insect disappeared into the dark of the fortress. Her new legs felt highly unusual, but nevertheless Minerva managed to spring into the darkness with ease.

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	42. Chapter 42

**My deepest thanks to **_**Goddess McG, David Fishwick and StarieTartan**_** for continuing to read and review this story- this chapter is dedicated to the three of you.**

****

The flagstones were cold and slimy beneath Minerva's newly acquired paws, and it was her balance as a cat that allowed her to remain upright. Her sight was keener than ever before and her sense of smell sharper, so it did not take long for her to locate Edith hovering above her, but something was amiss. Minerva turned around trying to work out what the additional scent was; there was something familiar to it, but the stench of decay in Nurmengard prison masked it so much that she couldn't work out who it belonged to. The smell wasn't strong enough that the mysterious presence could be close by, this Minerva knew by instinct, and so she put it to the back of her mind and concentrated on better acquainting herself with her surroundings.

As the blueprints had shown there were many different passages, each leading to different parts of the prison. _Which one was correct?_ It was impossible to align the map of the structure with all of these confusing tunnels, and Minerva started to panic. She mewed feebly and wished desperately that she didn't have to do this alone. _What if Grindelwald's victims died because she couldn't find them in time to stop what sounded like torture? _Their screams had never left her consciousness, but they were no longer loud enough to distract her from the task at hand. A flickering shape moved through the darkness, coming to land on Minerva's nose. She tried very hard not to sneeze, not wanting to displace a weakened Edith, and focussed.

There were eleven different directions in which she could travel, three leading to the dried up area where the natural lake had once been, one would take her into the sewage network, one went deeper underground and one towards a discrepancy in the blueprint that they had assumed was some kind of elevation structure necessary for Nurmengard's construction- this was the one that she wanted to follow. The other tunnels were unstable, having caved in according to the most recent reports. Minerva closed her eyes and concentrated. The enigmatic scent of the other presence grew stronger as she moved closer to one of the tunnels, and the air grew slightly fresher as she took a few experimental steps, carefully avoiding looking at the remains of small animals littering the ground.

Trusting her heightened senses, Minerva increased her pace and continued, gratified when the small tunnel increased in height and diameter, growing brighter. Edith hadn't moved since shifting to sit on top of her head, and as soon as she was able Minerva would assist the other woman. After a distance the tunnel joined on to a pathway with brackets of torches aligning the walls. Panic got the better of her and Minerva transformed back into human form, feeling that she was safer with use of her wand. Cupping Edith in one hand she waited. But no other footsteps came, and above the noise of the flames the only other sound she could hear was the screams of the prisoners.

"Edith, I think we're alone here. Will you change back now please?" Minerva crouched and opened her hands, but the moth didn't move, its wings limp. "Can you change?" In an astonishingly human gesture it shook its head, antennae drooping forlornly. She attempted to keep her voice free of the fear coursing through her veins- without Edith she really was alone. "Alright, as soon as the prisoners are free then I'll take you straight to Pernelle."

Minerva continued along the passageway with her companion carefully cradled. She held her wand out in front of her and tried to keep her hand steady as her footsteps echoes. The cries of the prisoners, she knew, would haunt her for years to come. It was a hair-raising sound and it took a great deal of concentration not to imagine what could be causing it.

"Edith, look!" Minerva whispered to the insect, conscious that their enemies may be nearby but in need of the reassurance. Before them was a rudimentary elevator platform, hexagonal in shape, with what appeared to be human bones decorating each corner. Light flooded downwards, bathing the area in an eerie glow. By using every ounce of her Gryffindor courage, Minerva convinced her feet to keep moving and climb the stairs, stepping on to the wooden dais. As soon as she stood on it the elevator started to rise at an alarming pace, scraping against the stone walls surrounding her on every side so loudly that the entire prison could probably hear. Minerva attempted to cast a silencing charm but nothing happened. She looked down at Edith in her hands. "Everything will be fine. We'll get the prisoners out and then find Albus- maybe he's done it already." The moth twitched, which Minerva decided to interpret as a good sign. "Thank you for coming with me Edith."

Finally the platform ceased to move, silence replacing the horrendous noise that had been present throughout the journey. The screams had stopped too. Seeing this as a good omen Minerva stepped forwards, wand drawn, into a circular passage. She peered from the window and was astonished by how high up she was; the figures fighting on battlements were miniscule, their spells tiny coloured blurs. There was a brief flash of red which she hoped was Albus- it was moving back and forth, very much alive. Deciding that the fresh air would be beneficial for Edith and sensing no threats, she placed her friend gently on the windowsill.

"You're going to be fine, Edith; just fine." Minerva stroked the edge of one papery wing before exploring her new surroundings. The circular corridor wound around a room, and a wide opening in the wall allowed her to access it. It was furnished in a Spartan fashion, a cabinet on the wall so strongly warded that the air hummed with magical energy. _Perhaps it contained a way of releasing the prisoners._ There was a desk covered in paperwork, a dark cloak draped over the wooden chair behind it. In the middle of the floor there was a widely spaced grating that looked like an extremely large drain. Minerva took a few steps closer, knowing instinctively that something was wrong. She knelt beside the metal block and struggled not to gag at the noxious aromas rising from it. What was down there? "Lumos."

Beneath her was floor after floor of what could only be described as holding cells. She whimpered as her wand illuminated groups of wasted bodies inside the pens. _Were all of them alive?_ There was no time to spare- Minerva knew that she needed to rescue them. She pointed her wand towards her throat and spoke.

"Hello everyone, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm going to rescue you all and restore your liberty." Her voice echoed for several seconds. As soon as she had spoken there was a frenzy as prisoners threw themselves against bars and screamed for release. "I need you all to stay calm- I'll have more help very soon and in the mean time I need you all to listen for further instruction. I won't leave you." Harrowed by the sight of so many emaciated, filthy bodies, Minerva pushed away her own fright and headed towards the cabinet. "Alright, let's see what you're hiding."

Rolling up her sleeves, Minerva was feeling slightly more in control of the situation as she cast a string of spells that would hopefully reveal the contents of the cabinet. None of them worked, but she was not disheartened. The wards were so strong that she could practically taste the magic used to erect them, but Minerva knew herself to be a powerful witch and capable of performing a vast array of counter charms.

But that didn't seem to be enough. After she had used every spell that she could think of that would be useful, Minerva sighed, finally disheartened. There was only one thing she could think of and that was trying to override the magic long enough with her own to remove the contents of the cabinet before letting the wards fall back into place. It was a complex, risky procedure but the fearful shouts of the people beneath her spurred Minerva into action. She pointed her wand towards the wooden storage unit and channelled all of her available energy towards it.

Immediately she felt weakened and it was a struggle to remain standing. It was as though the magical barrier was attempting to push her away physically, but Minerva stood her ground. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as the incredibly powerful force fought against her own magic. There was no way that she could leave the captives to their gruesome fate- they were depending on her alone despite her confident words, as nobody else would be free to assist for quite some time. Her legs buckled yet Minerva remained standing, forcing her own strength to combat that of her enemy. She had to do this for everyone; Nicholas, Pernelle, her father, Alastor, Xiomara, Poppy, Albus... unexpectedly Minerva was flooded by a reserve of strength she hadn't known that she possessed.

The wards wavered, but the effect was utterly draining. Staggering forward as quickly as she could, Minerva yanked open the doors and retrieved one lone key. She hesitated before retreating, a mistake as her energy dwindled further still, and allowed the wards to return. Falling to the ground in disbelief, Minerva held her prize aloft. As weakened as she was there was no way she could currently make the perilous journey to unlock every cell, heal the wounded and assist every prisoner out.

"Edith! Edith, I've got a skeleton key but I need your help now so you're going to have to change back..." Minerva drew a shaking hand across her forehead. Her triumph had not yet sunk in. Moments later the older woman answered her call.

"Minerva..." Her eyes were crazed as she appeared in the doorway, clutching at the stone walls for support. Edith's breathing was ragged and she looked petrified. "He's coming."

"What?" Her blood ran cold as she realised the implication- if Grindelwald was coming here then Albus must have fallen. "What do you mean?"

"He's coming... for you." There was a flash of green light and Edith Battersby slumped forward, never to rise again. Minerva screamed- she couldn't help herself. She scrambled to her feet in time to see a tall, thin male instantly recognisable from hundreds of photos advertising payment for his death. Gellert Grindelwald stood before her, wand drawn. His long blonde hair blew slightly in the breeze Minerva saw to have been caused by a gaping hole in the outer wall of the prison. He was no longer the handsome youth of the pictures Albus had shown her, his features hardened into a perpetual scowl, and his skin was so pale that he appeared bloodless. This was the man that had the wizarding world in an uproar.

"Stupify!" Minerva flicked her wand, watching with growing unease as he deflected the stunning spell. With almost supernatural speed Grindelwald disarmed her, leaving Minerva defenceless. She was rooted to the spot.

"I have heard of you many times, Miss McGonagall, and had expected more from you." Grindelwald made an intricate pattern in the air with his wand and before she could move, vines sprouted from the stones and bound her.

"What have you done to Albus?" There was no harm in asking, and it was a good option for postponing the inevitable, her death.

"Nothing, as of yet." Grindelwald circled her in a predatory fashion. "It will be you that ends him. I remained waiting on the battlements long enough to draw him away from you, and now that we are alone I have some questions to ask."

"What makes you think I'm going to answer?" Minerva sounded little braver than she felt. Merlin, she didn't want to die. Grindelwald tossed back his head and laughed, the harsh sound filling the room for several seconds. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Because, Minerva, I'm not going to give you a choice. Now what do you know about the Resurrection Stone?" He waited for a response, eyes growing colder. Minerva had never heard of any such thing, and even if she had would not be inclined to share information with Grindelwald.

"Nothing at all." Minerva spat in his face and watched as his features contorted in fury. Without warning Grindelwald backhanded her viciously across the cheek, causing her to fall to the ground. Her arms were bound and so nothing broke her fall, the impact jarring her mind. Pain blossomed across her side. Grindelwald seized a handful of her hair and forced Minerva to face him.

"Liar. What was your mother working on before she died?" He snarled, tipping her head up with the point of his wand.

"Before you killed her, you mean." Minerva was allowed a momentary respite as he released her, dropping back against the ground. Her relief was short lived as Grindelwald spoke his next word.

"_Crucio_." Pain exploded in every fibre of Minerva's being. Her vision blurred and her skin burned, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of screaming, instead biting into her tongue. It was relentless, this white hot agony pulling her apart. Then the curse lifted, leaving Minerva sprawled across the ground and struggling to breathe. She could taste blood in her mouth. It was here, looking at Grindelwald's shoes that she would perish. "Has the pain loosened your tongue any?"

"Albus is going to defeat you. He'll crush you and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Minerva grunted as he kicked her onto her back.

"That is where you are wrong. He may match my strength and skill, but Albus isn't the master of the Elder Wand." Minerva's eyes widened- she had never given credence to that lore. "Now tell me what your mother was researching."

"I don't know." Her voice was hoarse and her resolve eaten at by the sight of Edith's lifeless corpse, but Minerva remained silent as he repeated the unforgivable curse. Her nerves felt as though an electric current was being passed through them and she was barely conscious of the wizard inflicting the pain.

There were several more bouts of torture, each longer than the previous, and by the time Grindelwald finished Minerva was drifting in and out of consciousness. She could no longer feel her body_. Maybe this was death. Now she would never marry Albus. _Trying with what remained of her strength, Minerva envisioned Albus as she had last seen him; strong, prepared for battle, his blue eyes shining and his auburn hair soft beneath her fingers. If only she could see him one last time to tell him how sorry she was to have fallen for Grindelwald's trap. Perhaps she was on the verge between life and death, because as though conjured by her last wish, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the hole in the tower wall, a streak of sunlight giving him an ethereal glow.

"She's dead, Albus." Grindelwald allowed Minerva to remain limp in his arms. Albus cried out in despair, his pain breaking her heart. But if she was really dead why wasn't he leading her into the afterlife? Minerva realised with belated clarity that she was alive, by however slim a margin. She attempted to call out to Albus, the look of absolute agony on his face only increasing her need to speak out, but she completely lacked the ability to move.

"No. Gellert, _no_." Albus drew his wand, utterly fierce despite the tears streaming from his eyes. He advanced and Minerva's vision swam as Grindelwald moved, his voice muffled as her head lolled against his shoulder.

"Yes, now come and claim her body." Expertly Grindelwald dodged the golden blur that streaked towards him, and Minerva's world went dark as he grasped her more firmly, pressing her head into the thick material of his cloak. There was a horrendous cacophony of metal grating against stone as Grindelwald blasted his way clean through the ceiling and leapt into the air, the spire of his prison toppling as though in slow motion. _Where was Albus?!_ The air stung Minerva's eyes but still she did not close them, desperate to see that her lover had escaped unscathed. Without warning the hands that clung to Minerva released her and she realised belatedly that she was falling, and this time she would die.

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Not that many chapters left to go now. For a song to listen to I'd suggest Muse's "Stockholm Syndrome". This one is dedicated to **_**McGonagall'swoman**_**. **

****

_She was gone. His beautiful Minerva was dead because he had been too late to rescue her. _The anguish caused by Albus' loss grew with every passing second. He watched with detachment as the structure of Nurmengard began to implode, walking towards the expanding hole in the tower at a sedate pace. From this location Dumbledore could see Gellert hovering as thought expecting him to follow. The form of his one time friend seemed to split, and it took Albus a moment to realise what was happening; Grindelwald had dropped Minerva. Irrevocable was the damage that had been done- _Minerva was dead and that was all his fault_- but Albus knew he had to save her from this final desecration even if he couldn't have saved her life.

Reaching out with his wand, Albus cast a series of charms on Minerva's body to slow her fall towards the surface of the earth. The tower lurched beneath his feet, forcing him to cling to the wall in order to avoid plummeting to his own death. Without her Albus was at a loss. What would Minerva have wanted? The answer was immediately clear- _she wouldn't want him to give up_. His fiancée would have firmly reprimanded him and insisted that he continue to fight so that no-one else suffered the same loss. Picturing Minerva with her eyes blazing and cheeks flushed in anger, as she had been in life, caused Albus to cry out in sheer desolation. _Gellert had killed her. Gellert had taken away what he had fought the hardest to protect. Gellert must now pay for his crimes, the latest of which had cost him everything._

Albus closed his eyes and apparated. Whether he lived or died, he was determined to avenge Minerva.

****

Unaware of the scores of people who stopped fighting in order to watch her descent, Minerva McGonagall struggled to think in coherent patterns of thought as she approached what she was certain was going to be her demise. _Merlin please let Albus survive_. So addled was she by the strength of Grindelwald's cruciatus curse, Minerva didn't immediately notice that she was falling at a progressively slower speed and defying gravity. She closed her eyes as the ground became closer, unprepared for the sight o her own death rushing towards her, her aching body barely noticing as she landed softly on the dirt. Motionless, Minerva waited. The sounds of the battle did not dim, however, and she remained alive.

Opening her eyes, Minerva forced herself to survey her surroundings. Everywhere she looked, people were engaged in duels, stray curses ricocheting in every direction. A green jet of light that could only be one curse landed less than a metre away from her, the patch of grass it hit immediately withering. _Don't think of Albus_.

She needed to move if she wanted to survive. Minerva twitched her fingers and toes, checking that there was no lasting damage from her encounter with Grindelwald. As hard as she tried she couldn't move- there was no more strength in her body. A he landed just behind her outstretched hand and Minerva shuddered as she imagined how long she would have to wait in suspense. _Don't think of Albus. _A stunning spell flew astray from Augusta Longbottom's fray with two of Grindelwald's followers, heading in a perfect trajectory towards her. At least this way she wouldn't have to wait to die.

But the spell was deflected and Murdoch McGonagall stepped into her field of vision. Frantic, he knelt beside her and searched for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found one at her neck and brushed Minerva's hair from her face.

"Minerva, thank Merlin you're alive. When I saw you falling I thought...." He shook his greying head and squeezed her hand. "Never mind what a foolish old man thought. Are you in pain? What curse were you hit with?"

"The... the Cruciatus." Murdoch had to bend over her mouth to catch the words. His mouth was set in a thin line, but this was the only way in which he expressed his anger. From the folds of his robes he withdrew two small vials.

"Drink these- one for pain relief, one for energy. It won't fix you up completely, but you'll at least be strong enough to get to Pernelle." Murdoch held them to her mouth one after the other, watching to make sure his daughter swallowed every drop. The sharp sensation of agony dulled to an ache, and Minerva felt herself revived so much so that she sat. "The tower isn't going to last much longer-" he gestured up towards Nurmengard just as a support beam from the spire toppled. It was a ragged break that had clearly upset the balance of the fortress. Edith's body had been up there; her cold, lifeless body. _Don't think of Albus._

"Edith's gone, Dad." _Don't think of Albus._ Minerva didn't allow herself to cry as her father assisted her to her feet. She squeezed her wand more tightly, given a sense of security by its presence. It was nothing short of a miracle that it hadn't snapped when she had landed on the ground.

"Keep a look out for curses." Murdoch held onto his only child firmly. She was certain that she could walk without assistance, but Minerva couldn't bring herself to deny her father comfort. She looked around as they walked across the uneven ground, taking in familiar faces in every direction. Near the entrance to another outhouse, Alastor was engaged in a furious battle with a hooded figure. Minerva watched in alarm as his adversary gained the upper hand and pulled away from her father. "Minerva!" She ignored his call and the tiredness she felt, transforming- this way she could reach her friend much more quickly. Leaping over a corpse- _Don't think of Albus_- Minerva arrived just in time to see the assailant making a gashing motion with their wand. Alastor fell backwards in pain, the scent of his blood mingling with another- this person had been inside Nurmengard. Before the cloaked figure had time to finish off her friend, Minerva transformed back into human form and raised her wand.

"Impedimenta!" She watched as her spell hit home, sending Grindelwald's follower flying into the wall of the fortress. As the person fell to the ground, the hood fell back to reveal Professor Edward Lancey. Alastor looked more crushed by this revelation than his recent defeat- he had idolised the e-auror.

"I _trusted_ you and I looked up to you. Why would you do this?" He stood, one hand covering the bloody gash in his side, the other holding his wand. Already Alastor had turned pale from blood loss, yet he continued to stand in the offensive stance that Lancey himself had taught him.

"I wanted the power. Until you've tasted it then you haven't lived, Moody. Join me at Grindelwald's side. You're a great duellist and will rise quickly through the ranks. I'll train you myself." Lancey stepped forward in concern as Alastor dropped to one knee, retreating when Murdoch McGonagall skidded to a halt beside the injured young man, and for the first time his expression became wary.

"Lancey, you _turncoat_." The McGonagall patriarch didn't look away from Lancey as he handed Alastor a healing potion. Minerva knew how much the integrity of the department of magical law enforcement meant to her father, and for anyone who had served as an auror to defect to the lawlessness they sought to prevent must be a harsh blow to him.

"Get away from me, you bastard. It was you that hurt Xiomara. I love her and she could have died because of you. She woke up this morning and told me what you did, and now I'm going to make you pay." Alastor wrapped both arms protectively across his wound, clearly in considerable pain.

"I'm sorry you can't see the bigger picture." Sending a jet of red light towards Alastor's face, Lancey took another couple of steps backwards. The young man gave a dreadful scream, blood pouring from his eye. Before Lancey could open his mouth again and inflict more damage Minerva spoke, knowing exactly what her father would do if she did not. _There was so much blood_. Alastor passed out.

"Edward Lancey, on behalf of the house of McGonagall I challenge you to a wizard's duel. Do you accept this challenge, or will you allow the name of coward to tarnish your reputation?" Cold fury washed through every fibre of Minerva's being as she thought of the betrayal that had transpired. If he hadn't been injured then she would have allowed Alastor this fight, but he was no longer well enough.

"On my honour as a wizard, I do. Name your second." Lancey looked mildly amused by the situation. Seeing him so smug made Minerva long to wipe any sign of pleasure from his face. Her closest friend had worshipped this man.

"Murdoch McGonagall." She turned to face her father, watching as he leant over her best friend's prone form. _Not him_. "Take Alastor to the medical pavilion to get help and then find us."

"And mine shall be the great Grindelwald himself. Where is to be the location of our skirmish, Miss McGonagall? Allow me to suggest the top of Ptolemy courtyard; right beside where your precious Dumbledore is duelling currently with Lord Grindelwald." Lancey sneered as Minerva allowed herself to feel hope. Knowing she wouldn't be able to see over the palisade didn't stop her from looking over- any one of those spells flying through the air could be his.

"Very well." Minerva nodded and prepared herself for the impending battle. She forced away the pain and the tiredness that gnawed at her and smiled at her father as he conjured a stretcher for Alastor. Lancey vanished into thin air- doubtlessly to the destination of their duel- and left Minerva alone with her father.

"You'll be grand, Minerva." Her father turned and did not look back, the proud set of his shoulders disappearing quickly into the crowds. Minerva understood perfectly- to say goodbye was to concede that he may never see her alive again. _He most certainly would_; cats had nine lives and she had seven left to go. With a wry smile, Minerva transported herself to Ptolemy courtyard.

The open area was surrounded by a thin ring people too worn out or seriously injured to continue fighting. Already they looked on with interest at the battle further along the expanse of cobblestones, and Minerva felt her heart leap with renewed vigour as she caught sight of Albus, deeply engaged in battle. She looked around the courtyard before facing Lancey, and there was nothing for either of them to hide behind. It was to be a battle of skill and skill alone, but Minerva had known this. Albus was alive and fighting, but why had Lancey renewed her hope?

"May the best mage win, Minerva McGonagall." The ex-auror gave a perfunctory bow devoid of theatrics, which Minerva returned. As she rose she caught Albus' eyes, her stomach lurching as his hand stopped mid-motion.

"Albus, look out!" The call left her mouth too late as Grindelwald pressed his advantage. _How could she have been so foolish?_

"Too easy, Miss McGonagall, now we shall see if you or your lover is the first to the grave." Lancey laughed even as she twisted her wand and cast a quick hex, dodging when he returned fire. They circled one another casting a quick series of curses, none of which landed, and from the corner of her eye Minerva saw a swish of Albus' red cape. _He was moving._

"Not bad for a man too weak to remain loyal to a cause." Minerva parried as he attempted to stun her, sending a rapid stinging hex after the rebounding stunner, her own spell hitting its mark as Lancey was not quick enough to deflect. He snarled in frustration as Minerva followed up with a jinx before continuing to move. She caught sight of Albus doubled over in pain as a he hit him but did not allow her focus to shift.

Lancey feigned before sending a jet of purple light to the spot he had anticipated her landing. A large portion of her earlier pain and fatigue returned, her skull aching under the pressure of it. Without breaking his flow of magic, Albus wrapped his left hand around Minerva's arm and lifted her back onto unsteady feet. During the brief contact her resolve was galvanised, and she returned Lancey's attacks with vigour.

There was no way to determine how the duel between Albus and Grindelwald progressed without looking away from her own fight, and this Minerva could not afford to do, but it soon became clear that all she could hope to do was avoid Lancey's attacks- he was skilled in ways that could only be accomplished by years of experience, and despite her natural talent Minerva did not have this.

With a slashing motion similar to that which he had used upon Alastor, Lancey delivered a searing cut diagonally from Minerva's midsection to her clavicle. Pressing her hands against the gaping wound, Minerva looked down in shock when they came away thickly coated in red. Desperate, she looked upwards into the sky as blue as her lover's eyes. Inspiration struck.

"Bombardus maximus!" Minerva directed her wand not towards Lancey, but the already weakened side of Nurmengard behind him. She could feel her body weakening.

"Expelliarmus!" He laughed incredulously, watching as Minerva's wand flew from her grasp and walking forward to block her from picking it up."You missed and now the game is over."

Dizzy with exhaustion and a collection of extensive injuries, Minerva forced herself to remain standing as her life force poured from her gash. _Sacrifices had to be made_. She watched as a whole section of the wall that had supported the spire toppled forwards. With a final spurt of energy, Minerva ran towards Lancey and dived, tackling him into the growing shadow of the mass of cement speeding towards the ground. He gave a cry of surprise as he landed.

Scrambling backwards as best as she could, Minerva watched with grim satisfaction as Lancey looked upwards, his eyes widening in terror when he realised what was about to happen. The brickwork crushed him. Minerva's pleasure was short lived as she realised how difficult it was to move her leaden limbs. She turned her head in time to see Albus standing before a kneeling Grindelwald.

_They would win_. Content that she had done as much as she could, Minerva waited for Albus to strike the final blow. His wand tip glowed green, but he surveyed the surrounding area and stopped when he caught sight of her. A golden rope shot from his wand and bound Grindelwald, and as soon as this was done he raced towards her, kneeling on the ground by her side. She wouldn't die alone, but she would till die.

"Get me Pernelle, now, and Murdoch McGonagall!" Minerva's vision had darkened around the edges and she couldn't see if his instructions were obeyed or not. The sparkle in Albus' eyes helped her to remain awake.

"_Albus_. I- I'm cold, Albus." He was grasping a hand that she belatedly realised to be her own- Minerva couldn't feel a thing. His eyes widened in shock and sorrow.

"Don't speak my dear, because you must save your strength so that you'll heal." His voice cracked, and it became apparent to Minerva that the severity of her injuries had become clear to him.

"It's okay... I have nine." Minerva's voice sounded strangely far away to her ears. _She was so tired. So cold._

"Don't close your eyes!" Albus sounded petrified. Determined to comfort him, Minerva used her unparalleled strength of will to remain conscious. _But it would feel wonderful to rest_. "Nine what? What do you have nine of, my love?"

"Lives, silly. Nine... lives.... and I'll spend... every one with... with you." Satisfied that she had put her fiancé's mind at ease, Minerva embraced the darkness.

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review. No more cliff hangers after this- I promise.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks to everyone still reading- it means the world to me. I contemplated killing off Murdoch in the previous chapter but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. **

****

Albus Dumbledore felt nothing as he walked through the debris of Nurmengard. He barely registered the applause and cheering, and it didn't matter to him that the worst war in recent wizarding history had drawn to a close, much less that he had defeated Gellert Grindelwald. It had been devoid of any of the glory that his youthful self had imagined the moment would contain that he had lifted the Elder Wand from the dust. He hadn't imagined that he would have to fight Gellert in order to claim it. He hadn't imagined that he wouldn't want it. He hadn't imagined that winning this war could cost him the only great love he had ever known. The joy radiating from the crowds of his comrades faces was not something Dumbledore could share in as he led Grindelwald towards the remains of the prison.

"Will she survive, old friend?" Gellert spoke without malice, and for a brief moment it was as though the years had never passed and they were still as close as brothers, two young men on the cusp of greatness.

"Pernelle is working to save her with a team of healers. She said that Minerva could go either way." Dumbledore looked over to the remains of the prison, outside of which Xenophilus Lovegood was guiding a staggering stream of people into the open air. Albus watched as their gaunt faces squinted upwards. _The price of their freedom had been astronomical_.

"She broke my wards and took the key, which it would seem that one of your lot found. She's strong." Had his arms not been bound to his sides by a wand that until very recently he had been master of, Dumbledore sensed that Grindelwald would have clapped him on the shoulder in the brotherly gesture that had once meant so much to him.

"She would have been stronger if you hadn't used the cruciatus curse on her." There was anger, but it was utterly eclipsed by the desolation that wound around his throat like a noose. They passed the newly liberated crowds of people and crossed the newly formed bridge- once the key had been put to use the protective enchantments had given way, and the bridge had descended.

"True, I suppose." There was no remorse in his voice. Albus wondered if he felt guilty for anything, and if so then what it would be. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"If Minerva dies then I believe that I will. Either way, you will be imprisoned for the remainder of your life in Nurmengard. I'm going to repair it and add a few spells of my own invention." Albus gestured that Grindelwald should precede him up the dark, winding staircase. They passed the recently vacated cells, moving to the highest remaining level in silence. _Minerva was responsible for the release of these people; young and radiant Minerva, so full of life. She couldn't die, could she?_ Spurred on by the need to return to her side, Albus forced his adversary into the uppermost cell.

With one wand he ensured that Grindelwald could not escape, and with the other he set about fortifying Nurmengard. It took no longer than a minute for him to restore the ceiling and render the cell impregnable. He did not look at Gellert on his way out. Scanning the prison for any other forms of life, Albus was satisfied to find that no innocents remained, and so he disapparated.

****

Once it had been ascertained that Minerva could be moved, the healers transported her back to Dumbledore's home and worked on saving her life there- taking her to St. Mungo's would have been impossible due to the number of well-wishers that would be swarming the hospital, and Hogwarts was out of the question. For what felt like an eternity Albus sat and waited outside the door to his bedroom, accompanied by a grave Murdoch McGonagall. He had stared at the same whorl on the wooden panelling on the wall ever since he had sat, but now it was time to speak.

"I didn't protect her. I'm sorry." Albus bowed his head in shame and covered his face with his hands, knowing exactly what he may end up costing the older wizard. _How could he ever go back into the world without Minerva by his side? _Slow footsteps alerted Dumbledore to the approach of a man that was almost his father in law.

"You have nothing to apologise for- when Minerva is determined to do something then nothing can stop her." Murdoch squeezed Albus' shoulder gently, leaning back against the wall for support. "She loves you very much and doubtless would do a much better job than me of convincing you that your logic is indeed flawed."

"I love her too." A feeling of panic rose in Albus' chest as he considered living out the rest of his life alone. It was unimaginable that he could fall asleep without Minerva to hold, or wake up without seeing her beautiful green eyes fluttering open.

"Yes... yes, you do and I'm glad of it. At first I had many reservations about your relationship with my daughter, but she... she chose very well indeed." Murdoch managed a weak smiled as Albus finally looked up.

"Thank you." Albus nodded to himself, feeling marginally better for having had this conversation. Being so very like his daughter, Murdoch had a natural aptitude for working out what Minerva's true opinions would be, and Albus knew instinctively he was right- Minerva would not blame him for her injuries. _Had there been any change in her condition?_ As though summoned by his thoughts Pernelle glided around the door to the master bedroom looked more tired than he had ever seen her before. Suddenly afraid of the answer to his question, Albus couldn't force his mouth to work. Pernelle smoothed her bloodstained, dirty robes and sighed deeply.

"Minerva is stable, but she is not quite out of the woods yet. Her body is very weak from the continuous use of the cruciatus curse and she lost an awful lot of blood. One can only take so many blood replenishing draughts and medicinal potions in a day, as you will both be fully aware, and with her body being under so much strain and having had her magical energy fluctuate so sharply it is safer for me to use fewer charms on her." Pernelle tore the white hat of a mediwitch from her head threw it to the ground. The action surprised Albus as it was so deeply out of character. Of course she would be upset about Minerva too, but he had always seen Nicholas and Pernelle as unflappable. Standing, Albus embraced the woman who was as good as a mother to him.

"Thank you. There's nobody else I would have rather had healing her." Tightening his arms briefly in an attempt to convey exactly how much Pernelle meant to him, Albus was gratified to see her give a hint of a smile as she stepped back. "When can we see Minerva?"

"Go in now but do _not_ wake her. I'll return in just under twelve hours to administer more potions, but first I must brew them and the last batch must make their way through Minerva's system." She swept down the corridor, turning before she reached the fireplace. "If there is any change do not hesitate to call me. I sent the healers back to St Mungo's."

Albus placed his hand on the cool metal door handle and gestured for Murdoch to follow him into his bedroom. There was an alarmingly small lump underneath the covers to the bed that he knew to be Minerva, and in four quick strides he crossed the room to stand by her side. Seeing Minerva was both comforting and frightening at once; she was so pale that her skin was almost transparent, and the dark shadows under her eyes did not create an impression of good health. There was a dreadful moment in which Albus wondered if she was really alive- had Pernelle been too upset to tell him the truth- but no, there was a slight rise and fall of her chest that could only be caused by breathing. When Minerva gave a slight sigh and the smallest of wriggles Albus released the breath that he hadn't been aware of holding.

He watched as Murdoch smoothed back the hair from Minerva's brow and looked at his daughter in a way that melted away the scowl that had shaped his face since he had discovered the danger she was in. Seemingly satisfied that the youngest McGonagall was not at any immediate risk, he nodded to Albus.

"I must rest; I'm not quite as young as I once was, and I would appreciate it if you would remain by Minerva. Once you tire then by all means wake me." Murdoch tried and failed to suppress a yawn. Albus tore his gaze from Minerva, surprised at how much trust the older wizard was placing in him.

"Certainly- I'll be with her at all times. There is a guest bedroom two doors to your left, should you wish to remain close by." Even before he had finished speaking Albus found that he was once again looking at Minerva. He barely noticed as Murdoch summoned a chair from the corner of the room for him to sit on, guided him onto it and left.

****

It wasn't quite as Minerva imagined it would be- death. At first Pernelle's face had been above hers, speaking urgently to people Minerva couldn't see. She had been wrapped in something warm and comfortable, and after a while she could have been certain that Albus was speaking to her. Maybe she would dream eternally of everything that had been pleasant to her in life. If only she hadn't had to leave Albus behind. _She had not yet completed her final year at Hogwarts, earned her mastery in Transfigurations, married Albus or chosen her career, and Minerva wanted all of these things_. But the need to rest overwhelmed her.

The next time she reached a state of consciousness, Minerva managed to open her eyes. Above her was a perfect white expanse that billowed slightly in a soft breeze. The whisper of air was refreshingly cool against her skin. If she could feel and see then Minerva knew with a sudden clarity that she was alive. Attempting to move her arms into a position that would allow her enough leverage to explore her surroundings, Minerva gasped sharply at the searing pain flaring across her body and fell back against what she realised was a bed. Movement caught her eye and her heart leapt as she saw Albus. If his rumpled clothes and untrimmed beard were anything to go by he had been asleep beside her for quite some time. She watched in amazement as Albus' brilliant blue eyes recovered the twinkle that made them so unique as it registered that she was, in fact, awake.

"Minerva?! How do you feel? Is there anything you need? Anything at all-" He slid from the chair and moved to crouch at the side of the bed, caressing the side of her face. Lifting her hand to cover his, Minerva was more than a little frightened when she realised how much effort the simple motion had cost her. There was nothing she could do to stop her eyes from welling up with tears. Albus was aghast. "Oh Merlin, does it hurt? Did I make it worse?"

"No, no. Don't worry. I was just surprised to be so... weak." Minerva felt him sit down tentatively beside her and wipe away her tears. "Where am I?"

"You're in my- our bedroom, where you've been sleeping for the past three days." Knowing that Minerva would feel more in control of the situation if she understood what had happened, Albus stroked her hair and proceeded to explain. "Gellert is imprisoned in Nurmengard and because of your bravery and strength all of the people he captured have been set free and are in St. Mungo's receiving treatment. So you see, my love, you are anything but weak."

"I thought you were going to kill him; I saw green and I had assumed..." Minerva trailed off as the burning sensation along her front took the air from her lungs. "Albus, I think I need to take something for the pain."

"Ah, well I'm afraid that you can't for another two hours. Pernelle has been monitoring your dosage precisely- your recovery process has been somewhat hindered by all that your body endured; blood loss, torture, high expenditure of magical energy..." Albus kissed her hand in a comforting gesture. "Can I do something to make you more comfortable?"

"Yes, I want to sit up. It's difficult to breathe when I'm like this." Minerva bit her lip as Albus cradled her in his arms, bringing her into a sitting position and leaning her body against his as he rearranged the pillows. If he knew that she was experiencing discomfort he would feel guilt, however misplaced. When she was set against the pillows Minerva felt immediately better for her change in position and managed to take in more air. She looked around at the vanity, the wardrobe and other items of elegant Georgian furniture that were to become hers. "What of Grindelwald's fate?"

"Had you not been so perilously injured then I believe that I would have killed him, but I had to be close to you." Albus watched as Minerva's smile faltered, growing distressed as she became slightly paler- almost as pale as she had first been before the blood replenishing potions had kicked in. "What's the matter, my dear?"

"I killed Lancey." Panic stricken, Minerva clutched as the bed sheets as though they could bring her absolution. "Albus, I killed Lancey. He died because of me. I could have done something else. If I had only thought then we could have took him into Nurmengard too."Albus looked on helplessly as a series of heart wrenching sobs tore from his fiancé's mouth. _How could she possibly blame herself for neutralising such a threat? _

"You acted from necessity, not malice Minerva." Gently he took her shoulders in his hands. "There's no blame in what you did." Minerva shook her head sadly.

"I have to be alone." She closed her eyes, trembling. Still Albus didn't go as he didn't believe it wise to leave Minerva in such a state after the ordeal she had been through. "Go! I want to be by myself."

Reluctantly Albus complied- his presence was only agitating Minerva. But he would find someone better equipped to deal with her remorse and the way Minerva's mind worked.

****

Immediately after his departure Minerva wanted to call after Albus, apologise and beg him to hold her. She didn't, feeling that he deserved better than a murderess. The word made her blood run cold. Minerva was choked by the overwhelming sense of self loathing that rampaged through her mind. She was sitting in bed and looking as the sunlight filtered through the trees. It hadn't occurred to Minerva that a killer could do anything so mundane. _Murderess_.

"Minerva McGonagall, why on earth are you crying?" As Murdoch sat on the chair beside the bed, she recalled his last words to her before the battle; _"Couldn't be more proud"._ Her father would have to live with the stigma caused by her actions too.

"I killed him, Da. I murdered a man." She was unable to resist as her father moved to hold her. He patted her hair awkwardly, not used to seeing his fierce daughter so vulnerable. When Minerva couldn't cry any more he set her back against the pillows, a contemplative look on his features.

"When you were a child what did you think of me, Minerva?" Despite their similarities Minerva couldn't decipher his meaning and wondered if her father was blaming her crime on his parenting. Reflecting upon infancy Minerva knew that she had been in awe of her father. He had seemed like a giant to her, and the range of spells he had cast had fuelled her own determination to learn. She remembered what a treat it had seemed to be carried into the study to drink hot chocolate with him before bed on the nights when her dreams were particularly frightening. She remembered the first time she had been taken in to the ministry with him, wearing her shiny black shoes and her best dress robe, hand clasped tightly in his. At first it had been a little scary because of the number of people in the atrium, but as her father's influence had become evident in his dealings with others Minerva recalled the level of her pride.

"You were my hero. I wanted to be just like you, but I can't. Not anymore." Minerva found that she couldn't meet her father's gaze, and looked down at her hands until he took her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"My occupation, Minerva- once you were old enough to grasp what working in magical law enforcement entailed did it colour your view of me?" Even now there was no way that she could lie to her father, but Minerva doubted he would see the difference between their situations.

"No; you were my daddy, and you did your best and you kept everybody safe." Murdoch couldn't help but smile at her confession, scratching absently at his stubble.

"Yes, and you're my daughter. You did your best and you saved numerous lives. If you hadn't broken the wards around that key then Xeno Lovegood would never have found it and more of those prisoners could have died." He watched in satisfaction as Minerva's eyes widened. "And if you hadn't neutralised the threat of Edward Lancey then others would have fallen- he tried to kill you and he would have killed whoever else stood in his way."

"But-" Minerva fell silent as her father continued to speak.

"Think on that for a while." He squeezed her hand. "It may interest you to know that young Mr Moody was released from St. Mungo's earlier today. He lost his eye, but other than that no lasting damage has been done."

"Oh Merlin..." It was impossible to think of her best friend suffering such a loss. Minerva recalled the blood that had poured down his face and felt queasy.

"Once I assured him that he would be accepted for auror training he took it in his stride- a remarkable young fellow." Murdoch called a house elf and asked for a pot of tea, leaving Minerva with a moment in which to consider his words.

"How can you guarantee that? In the past such impairments have meant almost certain rejection." All Alastor had ever wanted was to be an auror and it crushed Minerva to think of him losing his dream. Thinking of the damage Lancey had done to innocent people made Minerva begin to believe that her father was right.

"Well, the last time I was head of Magical Law Enforcement I was free to run things as I pleased, including recruitment. I know things have become a little more oriented towards health and safety and other such tripe, but things can't have changed that much in ten years, surely." Blasé, Murdoch lifted a steaming cup of tea from the tray now floating between them.

"You accepted Havisham's offer then? You're really taking the job back?" Minerva smiled her thanks as her father held her own cup of tea up to her lips and allowed her to drink.

"Not Havisham, no- I would never have served under that fool. No, he stood down yesterday due to the overwhelming pressure from all sides that he resign after his failure to strike during the war. Sebastian Parkhurst is the new minister and he's re-elected virtually every head of department." Murdoch appeared pleased by the change in regime. He had worked closely with Parkhurst for a number of years and had confidence in the man's ability.

"What happened to Edith's body Da?" Minerva felt the intensity of her father's gaze as he ascertained how ready she was to hear the news. She was too tired to cry the tears that Edith's passing deserved.

"She was recovered and her funeral will take place tomorrow morning." Murdoch continued watching his daughter, waiting for her reaction.

"I'm going to attend." Minerva looked directly at him with the unswerving single mindedness that had belonged to her mother, which immediately weakened his resolve. He frowned, recalling the numerous arguments that his wife had won with that expression on her face.

"We should check with Pernelle- if it jeopardises your health then it's simply out of the question." Murdoch finished his tea and proceeded to rearrange the covers around her to ensure that Minerva wouldn't become too cold.

"If I have to crawl there on my hands and knees then I _will_ do it. Edith was so... fearless. Even when she had no strength left she wouldn't leave me. And now I'm practically an invalid, but I have to say goodbye to her." A lone tear streaked down Minerva's cheek but still she did not look away, and Murdoch couldn't fault her. Were their situations reversed he would want exactly the same thing.

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Looking back on this story I can see the definite changes and advances in my style as a writer. It has been a pleasure to write, but it's time to let go now that I have achieved everything I wanted to with the characters. There is fluff in with the angst, so fear not **_**StarieTartan**_**! Thanks to all who have read "All Is Fair", and I hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I have.**

****

Owing largely to the help of Pernelle, Minerva was dressed in the simple black robes of mourning. She leant heavily against Albus as he all but carried her into the chapel. They followed Nicholas and Pernelle into a pew near the front and Minerva looked around her, taking in the faces of those who had survived the war and recalling those who did not. She relaxed as Albus cast a cushioning charm on the space she was occupying, becoming instantly more comfortable.

"Thank you." He squeezed her hand in response. Minerva listened to the hushed waves of chatter that echoed around the church, watching as a wizard in austere black robes stood to preside over the ceremony. When he cleared his throat the church fell silent. The ceremony was conducted with taste and sensitivity, and although it was horrible to think of Edith lying dead in her casket there was a measure of comfort to be found in seeing firsthand how many lives she had touched even if she had no surviving family; the chapel was overflowing. Old friends and colleagues spoke of Edith fondly, adding anecdotes about her bravery and dour behaviour that caused Minerva to laugh and cry into the handkerchief that Nicholas silently offered.

"Would anyone else care to speak?" The official offered the podium and before she knew what she was doing, Minerva stood. There were several whispers as Albus rose to support her, one hand against her back and the other clinging to her waist. Each and every step was a trial and by the time she reached her destination Minerva was seeing stars, but she couldn't ignore the burning need to share with these people exactly what Edith had done. The man leading the service stepped back in surprise as she clung to the front of the large wooden platform. Before her there were indentations for a wand and note cards. Minerva had no speech but she knew exactly what words would come out of her mouth.

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm going to have to keep this short, you'll be thankful to know, because I'm going to pass out soon." There was some nervous laughter. "This morning I read an article in the Daily Prophet that told a lie, and I know that this isn't uncommon nowadays, but this is one that I can put right. The journalist referred to me as 'a hero', which simply isn't true; Edith saved more lives than anyone in the fight against Gellert Grindelwald, and she is far more deserving of this title than I could ever hope to be. Even though it sapped away at her strength and probably scared her witless- not that she'd ever admit it- Edith tracked Grindelwald when nobody else was brave or skilled enough to do it.

When I first met Edith I was tired, grumpy and ungracious. I had no prior knowledge of the losses she had suffered, which is how I think Edith would have preferred it to remain because she never raised the subject again, and I judged her harshly. She thought that I was idealistic, vain and foolish, and I thought that she was selfish. After time we came to respect one another and developed a rapport- I was astonished by her skill, and in time Edith came to understand that I was wholeheartedly involved in resisting Grindelwald, that it wasn't a passing fancy.

And I was committed, but I was also terrified. I was inexperienced with combat outside of the classroom, and there are many with attributes that would have made them a better choice for her to stand by as the war drew to a close. But Edith stayed with me. She trusted me when even I doubted myself. If she hadn't made the assumption that I _could_ achieve my animagus form, or stayed with me when I went into Nurmengard, then I would never have made it beyond that wilderness. Edith was the bravest person I've ever met, and she ventured where few others would dare. I'm never going to forget her, but whatever lies beyond I know that Edith won't look back- she looked death in the face and she didn't blink." By the time she had finished speaking Minerva's head was pounding and she was practically slumped over the podium, but every eye had been glued to her. She spotted Poppy, Alastor and an extremely thin Xiomara seated near the back and staring as though they didn't recognise her. There was an awful pause, during which Minerva wondered if she had somehow managed to offend the crowd, but they applauded her with the gusto that had been given to every other speaker. "Thank you for listening."

Minerva was grateful when Albus guided her back to their seat. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and he took them both in his. Murdoch leant forward in his seat to whisper into his daughter's ear.

"You did Edith a true honour." He squeezed her shoulder before sitting back, and Minerva was glad that she had followed her instincts. If she had to spend the next week in bed because of going out too early, then she could do it knowing that she had done everything possible for Edith's memory.

No more people spoke, and so the ceremony concluded. Albus, Minerva, Nicholas and Pernelle waited for the church to empty before making their exit; the youngest member of the quartet was, as per Pernelle's instructions, to remain standing for as little time as possible. Murdoch went to represent the McGonagall family at the burial, as Minerva was supposed to return to bed. Finally, the crowd filtered through the doors and into the sunlight leaving them to follow at a more sedate pace. Minerva stopped altogether as she caught sight of her three best friends, clearly waiting for her, and waited for them to notice her. A sharp crack let her know that Nicholas and Pernelle had tactfully disapparated.

"Isn't it a bit strange, thought?" As always Xiomara was blunt about her meaning. With interest, Minerva continued to listen. It was surreal seeing her closest friend animated once more, the colour returning to her cheeks.

"Maybe, but did you see the way Professor Dumbledore was holding her when she went up to speak? And the way he stood behind her the entire time in case Minerva fell? That was rather sweet." Poppy shrugged as the other two looked at her, and Minerva was grateful that at least one of her friends was so insightful. She leant back against Albus and they continued to observe in silence.

"Did Minerva ever say anything to you two about Dumbledore?" Both women fussed over Alastor as he made to touch the bandages over his eye socket. "Okay, okay I won't touch it. She's a cracker to look at, but he's _old_ and-" Alastor misinterpreted their silence and with his impaired vision did not see that his companions had spotted the subjects of their conversation. "What? Xiomara I've told you, there's _nothing_ between me and Minerva. She's like my _sister_. Oh."

"Xiomara!" Minerva was at once delighted to see her best friend well and saddened by the distance that seemed to have developed between them. Taking care to be gentle, Xiomara engulfed Minerva in a very dilute version of the bear hug that had once been a standard part of Minerva's life; the other girl had always ignored her reservations towards affection.

"Min... I'd say you're looking well, but..." Despite herself Minerva laughed. She knew that she was pale, drawn, bony and had shadows underneath her eyes but it was good that Xiomara could still tell her these things. Minerva watched as her best friend's bird like eyes darted nervously towards her lover. "Professor Dumbledore."

"Miss Hooch, it is truly a delight to see you recovered." Albus spoke with genuine warmth that spurred Alastor into action. He nudged Xiomara, who was still openly staring at their head of house.

"So, you and Minerva..." Despite the tension Alastor smiled- he loved his girlfriend's penchant for faux pas. "Er... how are you, Minerva?"

"I'm hellish, but thank you for asking anyway. And how do you feel?" No longer strong enough to moderate their contact for her friends' comfort, Minerva leant back flush against her fiancé. She grasped Albus' hand for support too.

"More tired than I'm used to, and quite surprised. So much has happened since Lancey attacked me. The war's over and you're getting married. Merlin, are you sure you're ready to be up and about." Minerva looked down fondly at her engagement ring as it sparkled in the sunlight. She smiled reassuringly.

"You're right, I think I need to go and lie down now, though once I've slept I'd love to see you all again." Alastor surprised her by coming forward and kissing her forehead. Touched by the gesture, Minerva reached forward and brushed the skin around his bandage with her fingertips until Xiomara coughed. "I believe Alastor hit the nail on the head when he said we were as siblings, and besides I'm taken."

"Do you want us to bring you back to McGonagall land? I could use apparition and stay until Mr McGonagall gets back." Poppy came closer and gave Albus an easier smile than the other two had managed.

"Thank you but I'm actually staying at Albus' home just now." Minerva watched as all three of her friends became distinctly uncomfortable as the information took root in their minds. She hoped that Albus was dealing with this and wished that he wasn't behind her so that she could see into his eyes. What he said next greatly surprised her.

"Would the three of you care to dine with us tomorrow evening?" He stroked the back of Minerva's hand as discreetly as possible. Xiomara and Alastor exchanged a glance that was not as subtle as they had perhaps intended, and Poppy's eyebrows rose a little, but she was the first to regain her composure.

"Yes, if it doesn't inconveniencing you then we'd be delighted, sir." Poppy directed a disapproving stare at the other two until they nodded in response, shrugging apologetically when they failed to speak.

"Good, then it's settled. I'll collect you myself at six o'clock outside the Hogwarts gates. Goodbye until then." She felt Albus' hands tighten around her before they disapparated.

"I honestly hadn't expected you to do that, Albus- not if it makes you uncomfortable. This is your home, after all." Minerva found it difficult to remain serious as he lowered her back onto the nest of bedding and pillows that she had fantasised about returning to ever since getting out of bed. She watched as Albus removed her shoes and flicked his wand to replace her mourning robes with her favourite pyjamas. He sat beside Minerva and they shared a tender kiss, the first since she had regained consciousness.

"Ah yes, but this is to be your home as well, and as it will help you become acclimatised to your new environment it would be beneficial for you to have an opportunity to act as a hostess to your friends. I would not wish to come between you, although I know that our relationship will come as a shock to them. It may not matter to you that I am "_old_" and you are "_a cracker_" to look at, but it will to your friends." The ironic smile around Albus' mouth as he quoted Alastor let her know that he was completely at ease with their situation.

"Come here." Minerva caressed the side of his face. "You're a remarkable man, Albus Dumbledore, and I love you."

"And I love you." He smiled as Minerva stifled a yawn. "Now rest." Content, Minerva gave in to sleep.

****

"Albus?" The room was dark, which told Minerva that it was night time. She located her fiancé standing beside the bed, a candle casting a most attractive light across his auburn hair. Instantly he was by her side.

"Minerva, I'm glad to see that you've woken up. You looked serene resting there, but you need to eat some food and take three potions. And there are things about which we must talk, but first you shall tell me what it is that you wish to eat." Minerva felt safer than she had for the longest time as he held her- it was only just sinking in that there was to be no more fighting or risky missions. There was nothing in the world that made her want to move from this spot where Albus' firm chest supported her weight and his beard scratched gently at her temple.

"I'm not particularly hungry." For a moment Minerva hoped that he wouldn't respond, but she knew as soon as he sighed that it was wishful thinking.

"You've slept so much that you've barely eaten enough to sustain a house elf over the past few days, my love, and you are growing alarmingly slight. Your body needs nutrition to heal." Minerva did not argue with him. His words made sense, but above all else she wanted to hold Albus. "How about a small fillet of salmon and a drink of water- is that still your favourite meal?"

"May I have the salmon cold?" Albus laughed, and it occurred to Minerva that it had been too long since she had last heard this precious sound. She adored his laughter; the way it spread through a room and was so naturally uplifting.

"You can have it piping hot, lukewarm, cold or freezing- whatever pleases you, so long as I see you eating well again." Minerva remained securely ensconced in his arms as Albus summoned a house elf. When the food arrived he added more pillows to her pile so that she would not choke and fed Minerva with care. She almost managed to finish the little portion of fish, but after going so long without a proper intake of food Minerva found that she couldn't manage to eat much. Albus did not press her to consume more, holding each potion to her lips and allowing Minerva to remain as still as possible.

"You wanted to speak of something?" Feeling better for having eaten, Minerva was ready to hear what it was that was clearly causing Albus stress.

"Yes. I need to explain so much to you about why Gellert was so very strong, and what drove him. I have told you about Ariana's death, but not the circumstances that caused it." Minerva listened attentively as he went into great detail about meeting Grindelwald, explaining about their quest for the Deathly Hallows and the acquisition of power. By the end of the story Albus looked as tired as she felt and Minerva longed to hold him again. "We were two talented, foolish young men. I let my ambition warp me in my search for glory. I'm sorry that I did not explain before not, but the knowledge was so dangerous and I didn't want to put you at risk." He closed his eyes in shame.

"Oh Albus..." More thoughts passed through Minerva's mind than she knew how to process. In Nurmengard tower Grindelwald had questioned her about the Resurrection Stone, and now she understood exactly what it had meant and why Helen McGonagall had been killed. "He came after my mother because he believed she was working on the Resurrection Stone. I always wondered what it had been- what there was that Grindelwald would have killed for."

"Had we not uncovered the Hallows then-" She silenced him by placing a finger over his mouth; it had not been her intention to distress Albus. Ignoring the pain across her front, Minerva shifted so that she was sat in his lap. He was _human_ and thus prone to errors.

"That just about ended me, so you're going to do me the courtesy of looking me in the eye as I speak. Firstly, if you and Grindelwald discovered the truth then others are bound to know. You didn't kill my mother, nor were you involved in her death. One fatally flawed man allowed his greed to drive him, but he wasn't you, Albus, only Grindelwald. Ultimately, you chose to do the right thing and let go of your ambition. The man I love always had the courage to do the right thing, even if you did make mistakes along the way." Minerva couldn't help but grimace as the ache grew steadily worse.

"I refused the post of Minister. Minerva, I cannot be trusted to follow the path free of avarice if I am to be elevated above others." The frantic desperation in his eyes made Minerva's heart clench. She wished that she were older and wiser so that she could hope to be more of a help to him.

"I don't believe that is strictly true considering your willingness to face your flaws, but I will support you whatever you decide, my love."

"Do you think badly of me in light of what I have shared with you? Please be honest with me." She considered the question carefully; Albus _could_ have killed Ariana, Albus _could_ have ignored his conscience and gone the way of Grindelwald, and Albus _could_ have taken anything and everything for himself, forever changing the landscape of the magical community- all of these things scared Minerva- but he had _not_. He had shown moral fortitude and done the right thing.

"No. It is the choices we make that define us, and you have atoned for your misdeeds: I can see that whenever we speak of your family. Now it's late and I would like nothing so much as to fall asleep beside you. We can talk more in the morning if you'd like." Minerva lay back on the bed and stretched out her hand for Albus to join her. "You normally stay still while you're sleeping, so as long as you don't lean on me then we should be fine."

"Minerva, I do love you." Blowing out the candle, Albus climbed into bed as carefully as he could. He was pleasantly surprised when Minerva chose to make him his pillow.

"If you roll over then I'll still love you, but I will _not_ be in the best of moods." It was hard to believe, but things were going to go back to normal- as normal as her life could ever be; in time she would marry Albus, finish her apprenticeship and then start a career of her choosing. Her friends and her father had survived the battle at Nurmengard and would, in their own ways, accept her relationship with Albus. With a final sleepy kiss and thoughts of what the future could hold, Minerva drifted off to sleep, secure in his arms.

****

For a fortnight Minerva remained at Albus' home, slowly but surely recovering. By the time she returned to school there were only a few days left and she had missed her final exams, but taking her academic record into account it was agreed by her teachers that she would be awarded an 'Outstanding' pass for every one of her subjects. She was a little disappointed about not having sat the papers, but none of her friends seemed to share her pain. It was the final day of term and Minerva was luxuriating outside on the grass, basking in the sunlight and enjoying her last days as a Hogwarts student.

"Merlin, Minerva do you see the way they're looking at you?" Xiomara had not expected her friend's celebrity status, and groups of younger students were openly staring at Minerva. She did not look up from her book.

"It is rather sweet but I'm not _that_ attractive." Alastor swatted at her with his quidditch magazine.

"Here comes someone who begs to differ." Xiomara and Poppy dissolved into the shy giggling that was only ever caused by the sight of their Transfigurations professor. Minerva finally looked up from her book, her hair blowing gently in the breeze. Albus had taken care of her every whim as she recovered, but it was wonderful being back outside with the feel of grass between her toes.

"He is old but I see what you mean Minerva- there's something so suave about him. And he's a total sweetheart. You're lucky to have a man who's so devoted to you." Poppy flushed scarlet as she met Minerva's gaze.

"Just you keep your hands away from my fiancé and think of our beloved Head Boy!" Pulling herself into a sitting position, Minerva brushed her hair from her face and allowed her diamond ring to sparkle.

"Good morning to you all." Albus gestured for her friends to remain where they were. "There is no need for you to leave as what I am about to ask Miss McGonagall is of relevance to you all."

"Professor, pretty much everyone who went to the ministry's celebration party knows you two are at it, so I think it would be alright if you called her Minerva." Xiomara gave him a winning smile which Albus couldn't help but return. She squealed as he got down on one knee before Minerva, which caused Alastor to roll his remaining eye.

"Sir, please stop filling her head with ideas."

"Alas Mr Moody, that will not be possible. I was wondering if you would like to marry me tomorrow morning Minerva, and on the presumption that her answer if affirmative I extend an invitation to each of you." Albus' eyes danced brightly with mischief.

"Minerva McGonagall if you say no then I will never speak to you again." Poppy looked to be beside herself with glee.

"Yes I will." Throwing propriety to the wind, Minerva wound her arms around his neck and kissed him, ignoring the cat calls and chattering of the younger students. She felt Albus stroke her back and couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. Only when she could no longer breathe did Minerva pull back, taking in Albus' dazed expression with slight amusement.

"This is the worst kept secret in Hogwarts history." Several pairs of eyes turned to face Alastor. "What?"

****

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
